Love Can Fight Any Battle
by SurferGirlLocalGirl
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to her home in Middle-Earth after the Battle of Hogwarts only to find evil lurking at her front e joins her long time friend Aragorn in the quest to destroy the one Ring all while catching the eye of a blond elf prince. Can the love of two elves and the love of friendship really defeat Sauron and his armies or will the fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

The battle of Hogwarts was over. After nearly seven years Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. They were all finally free to live their lives. Harry was currently being hailed as a hero while Hermione walked outside of the castle to get some air. She needed to be away from the crowd to process everything that had just happened.

She went over the past few months in her head. She remembered escaping Bill and Fleur's wedding with Harry and Ron, finding the Horcruxes and trying to destroy them. She remembered the effect the locket had that lead Ron to leaving. She remembered the torture session she had with Bellatrix. She remembered the horrors of the battle still fresh in her mind as she saw several classmates and friends die for them. Tears jerked from her eyes at the thought of the ones they lost. She wanted someone to just give her a well needed hug but there was no one for her, not even Harry or Ron.

She wondered if anyone really knew she was missing or if they even cared if she was. She was not one to fit in with everyone in this world, not even with Harry and Ron. She was their friend of course but she knew she really couldn't have a life here. She wondered if if now would be a good time for her to go home. Her mission here was no over. She didn't want to go and say goodbye right now in the mist of all the celebrations nor did she want to have to explain why she was leaving. She was to drained at the moment to do any of that.

Hermione fingered the silver pendant around her neck. Just then her pendant started to glow and Hermione felt a pain in her stomach hit her. Hermione fell to the ground clutching her stomach as her vision started to blur. She started to faint and was soon on her back looking up at the clear sky. Her eyelids started to fall close as she heard a familiar voice.

"Dear Autheil, come home to us. You are much needed. Come home to us Autheil." Hermione drifted off into darkness and her body disappeared from the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione felt herself appear on soft grass but she did not open her eyes until she heard to fimilar male voices call her name. "Autheil! Autheil!" she awoke at the sound of footsteps. She was greeted my the sight of her to elven twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir running towards her.

She sat up slowly as they knelt down beside her. "Autheil are you wounded?" Elladan asked frantically. "Where does it hurt?" Elrohir. "I'm fine guys, really." she said. She pulled both of her older brothers into her arms. "It so good to see you." she said as tears came to her eyes. She had missed her brothers so much over the last year. "We missed you too." Ellrohir said.

They pulled apart and she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on the training grounds of her home Rivendel. A place she hadn't been to in nearly two years. The place she could truly be herself, the place she could be Autheil Melitheil.

"Elladan! Elorhir! Are you alright? I heard you yell." Autheil turned to the beautiful voice and saw her beautiful older sister Arwen stop in her tracks. "Autheil" she whispered and then grabbed the skirt of her dress to help her avoid falling over as she ran and embarrassed her youngest sibling. "You're home." she said "But how?" she asked. "I don't know but I think it has something to do with Grandmother." Autheil then proceed to explaining what had happened after the final battle.

"Come we must find ** _Ada_** and tell him your home and safe." Arwen said and helped her sister up. "How is ** _Ada_**?" Autheil asked. "He's been worried. He tired to look into the other realm to find you. He succeed of course but when he did he saw you being tortured by a ugly and evil witch." she explained. I sighed she knew her father would try to make sure she was safe but she had hopped that he would have seen something better than her being tortured.

The four siblings quickly found there father in his study concentrating on some old scrolls. **"** ** _Ada_** **?** "Arwen asked breaking her father stare at the scrolls. "We have a surprise for you." Elladan teased. The look of question on Elrond face was enough for them. They moved out of the way to reveal his youngest daughter. Elrond's breath hitched in his chest but he got up from his chair quickly and made his way across the room to hold his daughter.

"You're home?" he asked almost in disbelief. Autheil nodded "I'm home **_Ada_**."

I missed you so much." he said. "I missed you too." she said.

Elrond pulled away from his daughter and took in her appearance. She had a few bruises on her face, a bleeding lip and dirty all over her but he could have cared less.

"Is it over?" he asked. She nodded "It's over _**Ada**_ _._ "

Elrond let out a breath of relief and thankfulness.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell us about your journey." he said. Autheil nodded in agreement. She really did need a proper bath.

After she took a nice long bath and applied medications to her wounds she sat down with her father and sibling around her and told them how she aided Harry in his defeat against Voldemort. It was late when she had finished her story so they had all went off to bed seeing Autheil needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

The next few weeks she spent some much needed time riding with her sister and training with her brothers. Autheil was greatly skilled with a bow and arrow and daggers and with a sword. She was a little rusty when she first stepped into the training fields but then it all came back to her very soon. She even continued to practice her magic that she had learned while at Hogwarts.

Authiel's appearance changed somewhat since here return to Middle-Earth. The Glamor charm she had cast had finally wore off. Her ears now had become pointed, her hair turned from a frizzy brown to silky dark brown hair, her skin was now pale white and her eyes were a hazel brown. This was her beauty in the natural and she loved it.

Autheil went to see her father one day wondering what was going on in the different kingdoms but also so she can ask if he could get rid of the ugly scars on her arm from her torture in the other realm.

" ** _Ada_**?" she asked as she searched his study.

"There you are Autheil. I've been looking for you." Elrond said as he walked over to his daughter. She decided to let him go first.

"Much has happened since the last time you were here." he said as he lead her to the window. "I know you are curious to know just what has happened." Authiel nodded her head. "There has been great movement of evil in the West. Gandalf has gone to see Saruman for aid. He found out that the Ring of Power has been found." Autheil furrowed her brow. "It's been in the Shire all this time. Bilbo found it on his journey with the Dwarfs many years ago. It's what's allowed him to live this long." Bilbo had arrive just last week and had been spending time writing his book quietly.

"The Ring passed to his nephew. Gandalf has sent Aragon to retrieve them and bring him to us. Until Gandalf's return we are to keep him safe." Elrond explained. "Gandalf's still here?" she asked. "He is. Why?" she shook her head "It's just that he died last year in the other realm. I didn't know if he was able to come back to our time our not." "He did quiet successfully." Elrond explained.

"So what do we do now?" Autheil asked. "tomorrow I will send out letters to notify the leaders of middle earth of the news we have learned and form a meeting here. Until then we will await the arrival of Gandalf and the Ring." he said. Autheil nodded in understanding.

"How has your gift of foresight been bearing?" Elrond asked his daughter.

"I still have those feelings and clips of visions rarely but nothing more. I didn't have time to practice it in the other world because of what was going on but the feelings and sense of urgency grew when bad things were about to happen." she explained. She was the only one of the four children of Elrond who had inherited his gift of foresight.

"You must practice it does take time but you lust practice. We don't know what's coming in the future but I know it will affect us all. We must be ready." he said. "Yes **_Ada_**."

They stood there silent for a moment just looking out at there kingdom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elrond asked.

Autheil looked at him confused.

"The torture, the scars." he clarified.

Autheil looked down at her arms that we covered by the loose sleeves of her silver dress.

"You saw **_Ada_**. I was tortured not just because of what they thought I was but because of the information I bared. The pain was horrible. I didn't know what was going to happen. For a moment I thought I might not come home but even then I couldn't let myself give up any information. I couldn't bear it if I did." she explained with a heavy heart.

Elrond turned to his daughter and cupped her face. "You were so brave throughout the whole thing I am so proud of you and I'm sorry it happened to you." he said.

" I can make them disappear but it will take quiet a long time because of the magic that was used on them."

Autheil nodded. Elrond grabbed her arms and lifted sleeves to examine then before placing one arm on each hand and muttering a elven healing spell.  
After a minute, Elrond removed his hands "They will fade in time." he said. Autheil nodded smiling at her father. She kissed him on the check "Thank you _**Ada**_." she said before she left to go riding with Arwen.  
healing spell.

After a minute, Elrond removed his hands "They will fade in time." he said. Autheil nodded smiling at her father. She kissed him on the check "Thank you ** _Ada_** **.** " she said before she left to go riding with Arwen.


	3. Chapter 3: Flight

Autheil was on the training grounds with her other siblings when a sense of urgency hit her. A vision then hit her and she felt someone steady her. The visions were in quick flashes.

 _Black horses with blood driping off them._

 _Their riders hooded from the light with black cloaks._

 _The Ring._

 _They weren't too far behind the group of hobbits and Aragorn._

 _The old watch tower._

 _Then someone getting stabbed._

Autheil looked around and saw her brothers and sister standing next to her with a look of worry.

"What did you see?" Arwen asked.

"They're in trouble. The Wraiths aren't far behind them. I don't know if they'll make it." she explained.

Arwen paled knowing Aragorn was with them.

"We must inform **_Ada_**." Elladon said.

The brothers lead there sisters to their father. They explained what Autheil had seen.

"We must send help." Elrond said. "The Ring can not be captured."

"We'll go." Autheil said motioning to her and Arwen.

"No." the twins said.

"We have to we are the fastest riders. We can make it." Arwen argued.

"You will ready the guards on the boarder to aid them should anything go wrong." Elrond said to his sons.

"You will retrieve just the Ring and the hobbit who cares it should he be dying." Elrond said. The girls nodded their understanding and went off to the gather their horses.

Autheil and Arwen grabbed their swords, food, water and their horses. Autheil slipped her wand in her boot. Together they set off in search of the hobbits hoping to reach them before the wraiths.

They spent two days riding and searching for them. Arwen and Authiel but instead of finding them they find five wraiths following their missing group. Until they heard the noise of footsteps and the busheling of bushes. Autheil looked at Arwen and she looked back nodding, acknowledging she her the noises as well. They got off their horses and drawled their swords in case. They approach quietly. They saw a figure of a man holding a torch. Knowing who it was even from the back they approached quietly. Aragorn leaned down to cut a weed but Arwen stopped him, placing the blade of her sword under his chin while Autheil stood behind him.

"What's this?" Arwen said.

"I believe it's a Ranger caught off his guard, dear sister." Autheil said with a smile.

Aragon looked and immediately got up. He faced the girls as Arwen and Autheil retracted their swords. Aragon placed a hand over his heart and bowed to them, each of them smiling.

"It's good to have you home Autheil." he said.

"It's good to be home." she returned. She then smiled again and hugged him tightly.

The hug was shortly lived as they pulled away "Quickly. Frodo is dying." Aragorn said and showed them the way. He forgot to cut the weed so Autheil rolled her eyes and ripped off some of the weed before following her sister and Aragon to frodo.

As the girls approached, towing their horses behind them Frodo saw a vision of them. They both approached gracefully with a light shining brightly behind them. They were both dresses in white and looked angelical. "Frodo." Arwen called out like a whisper. " _ **Im Arwen."(I am Arewen.) "Na Im Authiel. Telin le thead. (And I am Autheil, we come to help you.)"**_ Authiel said as they knelt beside him. _**"Lasto beth mín.(Hear our voice.)"**_ Arwen said. _ **"Tolo don nan galad (Come back to the light.)"**_ they said together in harmony.

 _"_ Frodo." Arwen called out as they knelt beside him the hobbits around them staring in question. "Who are they?" Merry asked. They all examined them carefully. "They're Elves." Sam replied.

"He's fading." Arwen said.

"What was he stabbed with?" Autheil asked.

"A morgul blade." Aragon said as he began to chew on the weed.

"That means it's already in most of his blood cells." Autheil said. She pulled her wand from her boot and placed it just above Frodo's wound.

"I can't heal it but I can slow down the poison in his blood traveling in his blood." she explained.

"Do it." Aragorn instructed, Arwen at his side nodding.

Autheil muttered the spell to herself. Once done she put her wand back into her boot and turned to Aragorn. "Put the weed on the wound it will help slow the poison even more." she said.

Aragorn did as she said. "We must get him to our father." Arewn ordered.

Aragorn picked up Frodo and walked over to Arwen's horse.

"We've been looking for you for two days." Arwen informed while the hobbits questioned where they were taking Frodo but non of the three bothered to answer. "You have five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are we do not know. Arwen finished.

Autheil mounted her horse while Aragorn placed Frodo on her sisters. Aragon looked at the two sisters _**"Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthanton. (Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you.)"**_ Aragorn ordered.

" _ **Hon mabothon. Rochon ellit mín.(We are faster riders. We will take him.)"**_ Arwen argued.

" _ **Andelu I ven. (The road is too dangerous.)"**_ Aragorn defended.

" _ **Frodo fîr. Ae athradon I hîr, tûr gwaith mín beriatha hon.(Frodo is dying. If we make it across the river, the strength of our people will protect him.)"**_ Autheil argued drawing their attention.

"You know we do not fear them and there's two of us. We'll be fine Aragorn." Arwen said.

Aragon smiled a wry smile and grabbed hold of Arwen's hand. _**"Be iest lîn.(As you wish)"**_ he whispered to Arwen.

Arwen smiled back at him and moved to get onto her horse with Aragorn's assistance.

"Arwen, Autheil. Ride hard and don't look back." he commanded. Both elves nodded at him. Both girls told their horses to ride fast. The horses did as they were told and trotted through the trees quickly.

What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled from the group of hobbits now far behind while Aragorn bore a look of worry on his face as he watched the love of his life and the girl who had become like a sister to him race off into the darkness and into danger.

The two elves rode as hard as the wind through the night and passed morning. The wraiths had felt the Ring and soon caught up to them, chasing them through the trees of the forest. The girls split up hoping to lose the wraiths as they now raced the wraiths and time. Autheil and Arwen's hearts beated fast as the both reached the open plane as now all nine wraiths chased behind them. One wrath tried to reach over and grab a dying Frodo from Arwen's horse but Autheil pulled back on her reins, drew her sword out as she came up behind her sister and slashed at the wraiths hand but missed by nearly an inch. Autheil grunted and re-sheathed her sword as the chase continued.

After a lot of jumps and hard turns the girls found their way to the river. The horses trotted across the river and both girls turned to watch the wraithes stop at the water's edge screeches coming from both them and their horses. Autheil looked at a almost dead frodo.

 _ **"Arwen go. I'll hold them."**_ she ordered. _**"Autheil-" "Go! He won't make it if you wait any longer. Send Elladan and Ellrohir after me. Now go."**_ she commanded this time Arwen listened to her sister and rode off.

Autheil turned back to the wraiths on the other side of the river with fury in her eyes.

"Give it up She-Elf." one wrath commanded. Autheil drew her sword. "If you want me to come and make me!" she challenged.

The wraiths drew their sword holding them high as the slowly trotted across the river. _**"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer. Rimmo nin Bruinendan in Ular. Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer. Rimmo nin Bruinendan in Ular." she chanted. (Water of the Misty Mountains, hear the great word. Flow water of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths.)**_ the water started to rise and just as the last word left her mouth a great mountain of water came rushing down the river drawing all attention. The water gushed towards the Ringwaiths who panicked and tried to race down the river to escape the water that now formed and charged at the front lie a herd of free horses. The waters drowned the Ringwraiths.

Autheil sat there on her horse for a moment in triumphant with a small smirk on her face. But it was short lived as she remembered that Frodo's life was still in danger. Even though she was sure Arwen had gotten Frodo to her father safely, Frodo was still dying. Autheil turned her horse around and began to race towards Rivendell. Not two minutes out her and her brothers crossed path with the guard behind them.

"Autheil are you alright?" Ellrohir asked as they all came to a holt.

"I'm fine. The wraiths are gone...for now. I sent them down the river." Autheil explained.

"Aragorn and the hobbits are still out there. We have to send for them." she said.

The twins nodded and Autheil explained where they were when she had seen them last.

"You come with us?" Elladan asked. "Autheil looked down at her black stallion. "I think she needs a rest. I've been pushing her for four days." Autheil answered. The twins nodded in agreement. "Go. Be safe." she told them. "When are we not?" Elladan asked making Ellrohir laugh. They turned and ran off to find the rest of the group.

Autheil watched until she could see them no more before turning and racing back to Rivendell.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors and Choices

Autheil jumped gracefully off her horse and search for the others. She found Arwen in her room changing. "Are you alright?" Arwen asked as she saw her sister walking into her room looking for her.

"I'm fine. Frodo?" Autheil asked. "We got him here in time. Ada is seeing him now. I'd give him a couple of hours." Autheil nodded.

"I sent Elladan and Ellrohir after Aragorn and the others they should be here in a couple hours." Autheil explained. Arwen's faced brightened at the mention of Aragorn's name. Autheil was just about to tease her about it until Arwen cut her off.

"There is someone here I think you might like to see." Autheil looked at Arwen confused. "Gandalf." she simply said. Autheil's jaw dropped while Arwen chuckled at her sister before she instructed her where to find Gandalf.

Autheil went in search of him immediately. She found him in the garden sitting in silence on a bench smoking his pipe. Autheil giggled remembering how he complained that the leafs from Earth weren't as good and those from Middle-Earth. "Gandalf." Gandalf turned to the voice and greeted Autheil with a smile. "My dear." he said and stood up while Autheil walked over and hugged him. "It has been a long time. Tell me everything." he said as they sat down.

Autheil did as he asked and told him of what had happened to her, Ron, and Harry since his death and then how she came back to Middle Earth up until she arrived. Gandalf listened attentivly as she spoke. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through but I am glad that you were able to aid Harry in his quest. I am glad that the mission was successful and not in vain." he said. "As am I." Autheil replied.

A moment of silence passed before Autheil's curiosity got the best of her. "Gandalf, what is to happen now? To the Ring?" she asked. Gandalf looked down at her

"How did you-" "Father doesn't keep things from me, he knows I'd fine out sooner or later." she explained.

Gandalf muttered something under his breath about curiosity killing the cat. "The fate of the ring is to be decided by the members of the Council that your father has called upon. All I think you know what must be done." he said. Autheil nodded before he continued "We may need you Autheil. I don't know what the Council will decide but we will need you before this is over."

"I've talked to your father." he continued. "He is unsure of your role with the Ring but I can tell he does not welcome the idea." Autheil nodded in understanding. What father would want to risk his child becoming corrupt by the Ring of Power?

"I must go dear and check on Frodo." with that Gandalf got up and left.

Autheil was left there to wonder. What was to become of the Ring? What would the Council decided? What was her part in all of this?

Autheil sighed and went to wash up and change out of her riding clothes.

Aragorn and the other hobbits arrived soon and hours after their arrival Frodo awoke well and healed. Autheil spent the two hours before talking with Aragorn about what had happened in the other world. She had shown him how much her magic had improved and even told and showed him the scars from her torture. Aragorn was one of the few Autheil trusted. Over the years he had become like a brother to her and to him a sister. Autheil told him about what Gandalf had said and he agreed with him.

"You are without a doubt one of the best fighters I know and you're amazing with magic. The Council will need you whether they like it or not."

"You know women are not welcomed among things like this. They will not allow it. They would probably rather die before they have a woman speak on the matter." she told him.

"Then I'll be the one to kill them." Aragorn said.

"Not if I bet you to it." Autheil joked making both of them smile.

" _ **I'll always stand beside you Autheil."**_ he said. _**"And I you."**_ Autheil replied.

Aragorn went to see Frodo after a servant told them that he had awaken. Autheil knew that Gandalf was still speaking with her father so she decided to wait out on the balcony of her room that oversees the entrances.

Autheil watched as evening came and members of what she guessed were the Council arrived. First, a man ridding a brown horse arrived. He came alone and wore the white tree of Gondor. He had Light brown hair with a mustache and short beard.

Next came dawarves. Most of them were older except for a red haired dwarf carrying an axes. He looked extremely rugged and prideful.

Lastly a blond elf rode in on a white horse. He climbed off his horse gracefully and quickly. He had blond hair and wore a silver cloak with his bow and arrows strapped to his back. He was taking in his surroundings and Autheil watched him until her father called for her. She turned and went to speak to him.

Legolas had jumped off his horse and began to look around at the scenery of Rivendell. As he did his eyes came across a beautiful woman standing on a balcony. She had dark brown hair that blew in the wind gracefully. Legolas watched as she turned and left the balcony feeling disappointed that she was gone. He then joined his kinsmen.

" _ **Ada**_ , if there is something I can do to help the cause you know I will go." Autheil told her father.

"Authiel the Council has not yet decided what they are going to do." Elrond argued.

" ** _Ada_** you and I both know that the only choice we have is to destroy the Ring if not we will watch this world fall into darkness. I did not leave to fight and help to destroy a darkness in another world only to let my own fall in surrender to it." Autheil said. Her father stood there silent

"Ada you know I can help. Let me aid, I have not surcome to darkness before I do not plan to now." Elrond still said nothing. "You've seen it haven't you? You seen me go and aid them?" Elrond nodded sorrowfully.

"It's not that I don't think you strong enough it's the danger you may face." Elrond responded.

"But I know that even if I forbade it, you would go."

"Yes _**Ada**_ , you know I can not stand here when I can help. It's never been who I am." she said.

"That's what your mother was like. Unfortunately my stubbornness and skillful fighting skills passed to you." he replied. "But if that hadn't happened you wouldn't be my daughter." he said as he cupped her face.

"You will sit in the Council tomorrow and you may decide your part in the fate of the Ring on condition when it's all over you sail to the Valar." he said.

"Only when I see that my services are no longer necessary **_Ada_**. I will not leave in guilt." she agreed. Her father nodded. " ** _Thank you Ada_**." she said and hugged him. Elrond watched as his daughter left his presence worried if he had just made the right decision.

Autheil went and told Aragorn the news and then went off to her room to read on the Ring.

Autheil smirked as she watched her sister and Aragorn walk hand in hand. Autheil wondered if she would be in love as much as her sister was with Aragorn. She once thought that may be Ron was one but it proved to be wrong when he watched him kiss Lavender Brown. She felt jealous but then after time it faded and she came to realize that she didn't really love him. She wonder if there was any one who would except her for who she was.


	5. Chapter 5: Council Meeting Part 1

The next morning Autheil dressed in a velvet red dress with long white sleeves to cover her arms. She liked to hid the scars only very few knew she had them. For her she was ashamed of them they made her skin look ugly. They reminded her of what she sacrificed and what she had done in the other world. She braided two strands of her hair, one on each side and then joined them in the back and left the rest down. She grabbed her silver yet simple headdress which her father told her to wear and placed it on her head. She slipped her wand into a invisible pocket of her dress and headed off to the meeting

Most of the members were already there, aside from her father, Frodo, Gandalf and her brothers. The members stopped talking as she walked up onto the platform. Aragorn smiled slightly and motioned to the empty seat next to him.

"Can we provide you with some help My Lady?" asked one of the men as he eyed her.

"There's nothing I think that you can provide me with that I'll need." she replied and moved over to sit next to Aragorn.

"Lady Autheil? Is that you?" a dwarf asked from behind her.

Autheil turned to the dwarf and recognized it as Glión, a dwarf that had traveled to Rivendell with Bilbo. It was the last time she was home before her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Although most of the elves didn't associate with the dwarfs when they had arrived Autheil found them slightly amusing and offered to aid them in anyway. She spent time with them telling them about her adventures at Hogwarts which they didn't believe until she showed them her magic. She had helped give them food and water before they went back out on their journey along with warnings of different paths. Their dwarf prince was to stubborn to accept her advice but Balin and Glión were not.

"It is good to see you alive and well, My Lady." Glión said as he nodded his head in respect.

"It is good to see you as well. Althought I must say you have aged." She joked.

"Time does do that to you My Lady. Although it seems time has not affected the Lady Autheil."Glión replied. "It has in certain ways." she said. They then noticed the several blank looks they were getting from everyone. "Glion." she said. "Lady Autheil." he said and she turned and took her seat next to Aragorn who wore a smirk.

"Do you get along with everyone?" he asked.

"I don't think everyone." she said motioning to the group of men staring at them.

"A woman on the Council?" one said.

"You have no place here." Boromir said.

"I think I do if not I would not have been able to come here." Autheil replied.

"And what would a woman be able to offer in such a matter?" Boromir sneered.

Aragorn was about to argue on her behalf but the voice of her brothers cut him off.

"I would watch what you say about our sister." Elladan said. "For she has a lot to offer."

"Like the fact that she could kill you in easily five different ways if she wished is one." Ellrohir said as they walked onto the platform with Gandalf, Frodo and Elrond in tow.

Things settled down immediately and everyone took their seats. Introductions were made and Frodo brought the Ring forward. Gimli and Legolas glared at the Ring but Boromir looked fantasized with it. "So it's true?" he muttered breaking the silence and drawing everyone's attention. Boromir stood up and continued. "I dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying 'Doom's near at hand.' So Ilsaedur's bane is found. Ilsaedur's bane." he whispered at the end.

Boromir moved forward, sticking his hand out to take the ring. Autheil fingered her wand in her pocket as he moved closer. Just before he touched it Elrond yelled "Boromir!" and stood up. Autheil jumped to her feet as well wand raised and a stupfey on the lip of her mouth but Gandalf spoke the dark speech _**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk ash burzum-ishi krimpatul.**_ _**(One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them all, one Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them)"**_

All broke Boromir out of his trace. The sky turned dark along with their surroundings. Elrond's hand flew to his hand like he was in pain. Legolas shut if eyes trying to block it out. Autheil stumbled a bit, tightening her grip around her wand. Gandalf finished and everything went back to normal. Elornd found his seat and addressed Gandalf

"Never before has anyone utter the voice of that tongue here."

while Aragorn helped Autheil back to her seat. She took in a deep breath while Aragorn's hand fell on hers that held her wand. "It's okay. It's alright." he whispered. He felt her hand relax a bit and smiled.

"Do not ask your pardon master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is all together evil." Gandalf said as he sat back down next to Frodo.

"Who are you to raise a threat against me?" Bormior voiced from across the room. All eyes shot back to bormir who got up from his seat.

"Right now you be thankful that's all she did do." Aragorn defended.

Boromir scoffed "She has no place here umoung men."

"And you do?" she asked. Autheil stood up from her chair.

"You think you're better than me because you're a man?" she took a step towards him. "You think I don't know the horrors of war? I have and been through more than you know. I have crossed realms to save another from darkness only to find the same awaiting me at my doorstep. I've been chased by people wishing me dead. I've taken insults from people who though I was something I wasn't. I was sent out to help destroy dark objects to aid in killing a dark lord. I've been abandoned, kidnapped, interrogated and tortured. I've watched noble, selfless people that I cared about die. I've seen death and darkness but I've also seen the light win." she finished.

No one spoke a word they were trying to come to grips with what she had said.

"I don't believe you." Gimli said as he sat next to his father.

"Neither do I." Boromir snared.

Autheil continued to glared at him.

"Show them." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf?" she asked.

"Show them Autheil." he repeated.

" ** _I already lived through it once I don't want to again."_** she said.

" _ **They won't believe you any other way."**_ Aragorn said as he stood behind her.

Autheil looked to her father for permission. He looked her in the eyes for a brief moment and then nodded. Autheil nodded once and Gandalf summoned a pensieve and placed it in the middle of everyone. He then cast a spell so the memory would appear above the peniseve so all could see. Autheil stepped forward and took a deep breath. She pulled the memories and placed them in the peniseve they were then projected to everyone.

She showed them the memories of her, Gandalf, Sauroman, the Lady Galadriel and her father talking over her leaving to help protect and aid harry. Then her arrival at Hogwarts, her encounters with Malfoy, the first year with the philosopher's stone, the third year with Sirus, Lupin and the time turner, fourth; aiding harry in the Twi-wizard Cup and Cedric's death, fifth year with Umbridge, DA, breaking into the ministry, sixth year with Death Eater's attack at the Burrow then Dumbledore's death.

Lastly she showed the last year of her life there. She showed Bill and Fleur's wedding, the hunting for Horcruxes, the affect they had, Ron leaving, the attack by Nagini, then Ron coming back.

Then a memory of her lying on the floor while Bellatrix stood above her. "Where did you get that sword?!" she yelled but Hermione remained silent.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled. Hermione's screams filled the air.

It stopped after a minute. "Talk!" Bellatrix barked but again Hermione said nothing. "Maybe we'll get you to talk another way." Bellatrix then pulled out one of her daggers. It showed Bellatrix slashing away at Hermione's arms before she decided to engrave the word Mudblood into her skin while Hermione screamed in pain and her red blood covered her arms and the floor around her.

Autheil had to look away from the scene when the memory started but she soon got up and left not being able to look at it anymore. She walked over behind one of the pillars hiding her as she leaned up against it covering her ears. Aragorn and Legolas both watched her go with pain in their heart. Everyone winced at the torture they were witnessing.

The scene changed to Harry, Ron, Hermione ridding the Dragon out of the bank. Then the trio at the battle of Hogwarts. Lights, curses, hexes, and jinks flew around. The Council watched as she destroyed the cup then changed to them finding the tiara in the Room of Requirements. Then them escaping with Draco and Crabbe. Next it showed as they ran through the caste as build and stone flew around them. Next they watched as Snape died. Then they saw the body of Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tonks, Lupin and many others. It then showed Voldemort outside of Hogwarts with Harry's body and the Death Eater army. Then Harry killing Voldemort while Hermione killed Bellatrix.

When all was over no one uttered a word. Now they knew the truth about her. They couldn't believe that a woman had gone through all that. Legolas wondered how someone so beautiful could have been so strong, he wondered how she was still standing there. For the most part of them they all had a new respect for Autheil.

Elrond looked over at Aragorn who looked to be a little more together than his son's next to him. "Fecth her." he uttered to him. Aragorn nodded and got up to get Autheil.

"Now do you understand why my daughter deserves a place among us men?" he asked but no one dared make eye contact with him.


	6. Chapter 6: Council Meeting Part 2

Aragorn found Autheil leaning against the pillar with a silent tear sliding down her face. Aragorn had only see Autheil cry once and that was when her mother died. Autheil was one to hide her emotions from people until she trusted them. Aragorn placed a hand on the shoulder of the young elf. "They believe you and probably respect you more than ever." he said.

"Does it disgust you? Knowing what I went through? Does it make you look at me any different?" she asked still not looking at him.

Aragorn shook his head "No, if anything I look at you with more love and respect than anything else. But I don't love you any less or am disgusted with you because of it."

Autheil looked at Aragorn with a small smile. Aragorn pulled her into his arms. "It's okay." he whispered. He then place a brotherly kiss on her head before they walked back to the Council.

Legolas watched the comforting transaction that happened between his friend and Autheil. He smiled at how strong she was but felt something wrong in his stomach when Aragorn placed a kiss on her head and then walked back with her hand in hand.

The rest of the members were silent as the two came back all eyes on Autheil. "Now if you are all done being prideful pigs then maybe we can continue the real nature of this meeting." Autheil said as she sat down and motioned to the Ring.

"It is a gift." Boromir said as he stood up. " A gift from the foes of Mordor. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bae. By the blood of our people are your land kept safe." he continued as he walked in front of the members. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You can not wield it." Aragorn interjected making Boromir face him. "None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

Autheil looked to defend Aragorn but Legolas bet her to it standing up from is chair. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance."

A look of disbeilf crossed Boromir's face. "Aragorn? This is Ilsaedur heir?" he asked as he looked back at Aragorn.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas completed.

" _ **Hava dad (Sit down.) Legolas."**_ Aragorn said not wanting anything to start up.

Legolas did as was asked of him. Boromir turned to Legolas "Gondor has no king." he then turned back to Aragorn and kept his gaze as he returned to his chair "Gondor needs no king." he said and then slumped down in his chair. Autheil was about to get up and argue but Aragorn grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back down "Don't." he said sternly. Autheil huffed but listened.

"Aragron is right we can not use it." Gandalf said.

Elrond stood back up "You have but one choice the Ring must be destroyed."

Boromir looked down with a slight look of devastation.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said impatiently. He stood up, grabbed his ax, took two steps forward and raised his ax his over his head, bringing it down on the Ring full force. Elrond moved to stop him but it was already to late. Gimli was sent flying on his back, his ax shattered in pieces and the Ring still whole.

Both Gandalf and Autheil noticed the pain look across Frodo's face when Gimli hit it but thought nothing of it.

"The Ring can not be Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond explained as the other dwarfs helped their kinsman up.

"It must take deep into Mordor and cast back into fiery casem from which it came." Elrond said fiercely.

"One of you must do this." he said much calmer but dared not look at his daughter as he said it.

Moment's passed and no one said nothing. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded there by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waste land middle with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Bormir said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said. The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas clarified as if it was not already clear enough.

"And I suppose you think your the one to do it?" Gimli questioned angrily.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir asked standing up. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli said angrliy and stood up.

The other elves jumped up and began to argue with the dwarfs. Legolas put his arms out to hold them back. "Never trust an elf." Gimli shouted over the several arguments being made. The only one to be left sitting were Aragron, Elrond, Autheil, Gandalf and Frodo. Autheil shook her head in disappointment. Gandalf then joind in the arugment with Bormir. Autheil pulled out her wand and counted to ten in her head.

When she reached five she stood up, held her wand out over her head and let red sparks fly out. "Enough!" she shouted. She then gained everyone's attention. "Look at yourselves. Can we please for once put aside our petty differences and work together?" she asked. "Now if you can't do that then I will take the Ring to Mordor. Now I know lots of you would love to see the Ring in the hands of a woman." sarcasm dripping from her lips. "But I will do it if you do not put away your arrogant prides." she nearly screamed in frustration.

After a moment and everyone seemed calm enough and slightly ashamed "Now who will accept the task and take the ring to Mordor?" she asked calmly.

"I will take it." a small voiced said from behind her. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo volunteered. All eyes now on him. "No I do not know the way." he explained.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said and stood behind him.

Autheil stepped forward "I will do everything in my power to help protect you and guide if I can." she said and stood behind him next to Gandalf.

Aragorn rose "If by my life or death I too can protect you, I will." he then knelt in front of Frodo "You have my sword." he then joined Autheil side.

"And you have my bow." Legolas volunteered and stood beside Gandalf.

"And my ax." Gimli said and moved next to Legolas but stood a good foot away from him.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said. And moved next to Gimli.

"Here!" a voice from behind the plants behind them said. Out came sprinting hobbit Sam. He stood next to Frodo and crossed his arms. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me." he declared.

"Well it is nearly impossible to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond stated drawing a look of guilt from Sam.

"Hey, were coming too!" stated Merry as he and Pippin came out from hiding behind the pillars and joined the others.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

Pippin turned to Lord Elrond and confidently said "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing"

Both Elrond and Gandalf looked taken back at the two. "Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered to Pippin who's smile instantly faded.

"Ten companions." Elrond said as he looked over the group "So be it. You shall be the fellowship on the Ring" he said with pride and looked at his daughter.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked earning a chuckle from Autheil.

Merry then explained to him softly they were going to Mordor while the meeting was called to a close.


	7. Chapter 7: The Night Before

The rest of the day Autheil spent her time packing things she might need for the long journey. Autheil was lucky enough to have her bag with an undetectable extension charm in her when she left Earth. Autheil packed several change of clothes, disinfectant potions, swords and arrow quivers, dried fruits and nuts. Her brothers came as the sun started to set.

"Do you have to go?" Elladan asked.

"You know I do." she replied.

"We know. It's just, we just got you back and now you're leaving again." Ellrohir explained.

Autheil stopped packing and set her things down. She walked over to where her brothers stood. She placed one hand on each of their cheeks.

"You know I wouldn't go unless I thought it was necessary nor would father allow me to go unless he too thought it was necessary." she said.

They nodded in understanding. "But we do have something for you. To help you remember what your fighting for." Elladan said. Both of the boys pulled out two matching fighting knives with deep wood brown handles with golden designs of vines and leaves. On the long silver blade was written "We fight to protect the light we fight to protect those we love, those we left behind. we fight for a better time." in elven. Autheil smiled at the gift.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. I shall name them Elladan and Ellrohir." she declared proudly.

"Well good." Elladan said.

"Because we already did name them that." Ellrohir explain earning a smile from Autheil. She hugged them both before they left her to finish.

The sun was almost gone when she finished. She walked out onto her balcony and watched as the fading sun illuminated the trees. She felt like she needed to be freed. She didn't know when she would see her home again. She went inside and grabbed her black cloak. She pulled it over her shoulders then strapped her bow and arrows along with her new knives to her back then pocketed her wand. She slipped out of her room to the stable and grabbed her horse. Little did she realize that a blond elf had watched her from when she was on her balcony and was now looking to follow her. Autheil was now riding fast out of Rivendell city and up the mountain. She didn't stop until she reached the top of the mountain where she could over look her elf city. Autheil got off her horse and just stood there staring at the view. She watched as the lights flicked and the stars shined on her home. She didn't know how long she was there for but she figured that she had better leave soon. She got up from her spot on the ground and mounted her horse. Autheil then heard a noise that made her ready her bow. She raised it and pointed to where the noise came from.

"No need My Lady. Harm shall not come to you from my hands." a voice said but Autheil didn't lower her bow but knew that voiced sounded familiar. Out from behind the trees Legolas appeared riding his white horse. Autheil lowered her guard

"Beg you pardon, I've lived for so long in a place where you always needed to be on guard." she explained. "There is nothing to forgive." Legolas said with a small smile."We haven't been formerly introduced. I'm Autheil daughter of Lord Elrond." she said. "Legolas son of Thranduil" he introduced.

"King of Mirkwood?" she questioned.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Well it will be an honor to travel with you your Highness." she said.

"It will be an honor for me to travel with you as well My Lady." he replied.

They sat in silent for a moment until Autheil broke the silence. "Well I best be getting back. We have a long journey ahead of us come dawn." she said and moved to make her way around Legolas.

"May I accompany you My Lady?" he asked. "None of us should be out at night riding alone." he explained.

"I think after what you saw at the Council you would understand that I can take care of myself just fine." she returned.

"Indeed, you are capable and I may say that I was more than impressed at what I saw done by you." he replied confidently but not cocky.

"Thank you."

"How about we race?" she purposed.

Legolas didn't seem to understand

"I'll race you back to the stables?" she said. Legolas nodded with a smirk.

"Go!" she yelled and they were on there way. They raced down the mount side by side.

When they got to the stable it was a Autheil how arrived first with Legolas just beside her.

"I let you win." Legolas said as they got off their horses. Autheil laughed and Legolas thought that he never before heard anything so angelical.

"Of course you did and next you will say how unkind it would have been of his Highness had he not." she teased as they walked back to the entrance of the city.

"Why of course My Lady." he replied with a smirk.

"Well since I won I do have one request to make of you." she said.

Legolas waited until she continued.

"No more formalities. I wish for you to not refer to me as My Lady or Lady Autheil. There is no need for it." she requested. Legolas nodded his head "As long as you do not refer to me as a prince as well." he stated. Autheil nodded her head with a small smile.

"Well I must bid you goodnight Legolas." she said.

"Good night Autheil." he replied as she turned to walk down the hall to her room. Legolas watched her walk down the hall that was illuminated my the silver moonlight. He waited until she was completely out of sight before retiring to his room.

He did not notice Aragorn hiding in the shadows watching his friend and his sister with a smirk. He wanted so much for both of his friends to be happy and in love and now even in a time of unknown and darkness a flame of love still might spark.


	8. Chapter 8:Departure of the Fellowship

Autheil was up early the next morning, double checking that she had everything she needed. She dressed herself in a silver tunic and brown pants. She pulled her hair on her sides into a braid that meet behind her head so she could keep her hair out of her face. She made her way outside with her arrows, bow and knives on her back and wand in a holster on her waist.

In the garden waited her father, brothers, sister, other ladies of the court and everyone from the fellowship aside from Aragorn. Autheil looked at the Fellowship and then to her family. She moved to hug Elladan first. They held each other tightly "You be careful. Don't do anything to dangerous." he said. "I never do." she joked she heard Elladan chuckle sadly.

"We will miss you." he said. "And I you." he then moved and kissed her head softly.

She then hugged Ellrohir who held her equally as tight as her other brother.

"You come home to us." he said. "I promise to do my best to." she said.

"I would expect nothing less. We love you." he said sadly.

"I love you too." she said and pulled away from her brother but not before he kissed his little sister's head.

Autheil then moved to a teary eyed Arwen. Arwen held her sister close as if she didn't know if she ever hold her again. "Look after Aragorn for me." she said. "You know I will." Autheil replied.

"Don't stay away too long." she said. "No longer then needed ."Autheil said with a smile.

"Be strong sister but always keep love in your heart." Arwen instructed. "You too sister." with that they pulled away both tears in their eyes. Autheil brought her hand to cup her sister's cheek while Arwen did the same to her. They stayed like that silent with no words. This had always been their way of saying goodbye because words would cause then to cry.

Their trace broke after a moment and Autheil moved to say goodbye to her father. She looked up into his father's eyes they bore sadness. " _ **Ada**_." she started but her father shook his head. "I know." was all he said.

Autheil hugged her father and her father wrapped his arms around his child. He feared to let her go, he feared losing her but she was so much like him so he knew he couldn't stop her from going. She was too proud and to honorable to not help when she knew she could.

" _ **Remember who you are. You are strong, brave and powerful**_ _."_ he said.

Autheil nodded. _"_ _ **I love you Ada**_ _."_

" _ **I love you too Autheil.**_ _"_ Elrond said.

Both parties pulled away. Elrond looked into his daughter's eyes and brought his hands to cup her face. "Go with my blessing." he said to her and then kiss her head softly.

Autheil then pulled away from her father and joined the Fellowship across the courtyard. The Fellowship was complete and most bore faces of shock. Never before had Elrond shown emotion unless it was anger and forwardness.

After a second Elladan and Ellrohir joined the guard behind their father and Arwen joined the women of the court to the left side behind Elrond.

Elrond took a few steps forward and addressed the Fellowship "The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

Autheil, Aragorn and Legolas brought their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads in farewell.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Gandalf announced from behind them.

Frodo took one last look at Rivendell and then turned to the arch to leave. Behind him followed Gandalf. 'Mordor Galdalf is it left or right?" Frodo asked. "Left." Gandalf whispered. Behind them followed Sam, Pippin, Merry, Bormir and Legolas. Autheil turned to leave but took one last look at her family. She gave them a week smile and then followed behind Legolas. Aragorn did the same behind her but his gaze never left Arwen's. He smiled at her weakly before he followed behind her sister. When he turned to leave Arwen let a tear fall in sadness and already began to pray for the swift return of her lover and her sister.

A single tear fell from Autheil's face as she walked away. Knowing that this was probably hard for her Legolas looked behind him and saw Autheil wipe the stray tear away while she looked at the ground. Legolas noticed the heart pendant around her neck. The pendant was ocean blue crystal and had silver vines that caressed it at the bottom. He turned back to look in front of him.

The were almost out of the valley and Autheil still hadn't muttered a word. They got to the top of the mountain and the others continued to press on. But Autheil stopped and turned to look back at her Rivendell one last time. Autheil sighed deeply she didn't think she would be leaving so soon but knew she must.

Legolas noticed Autheil's absence behind him and turned to see where she had gone. He saw her staring at Rivendell a few yards behind them. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm lightly. Autheil's attention turned to him. "It will be okay." he whispered to her. She smiled at him weakly and nodded her head. She took in another deep breath and turned her back to the valley and walked away Legolas beside her.


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning of the Journey

They walked and walked and walked. Autheil spent her time to be on watch and healed any wounds anyone might have had. She talked to everyone aside from Boromir and Gimli who were still a little sour towards her but she spent most of her time talking to either Aragorn or Legolas who she seemed to get along with well. She told of her adventures with Harry and Ron over the years but never did once mention the horrors she went through or witnessed.

"I let her go." Aragorn blurted out to her one day. Autheil looked over at Aragorn confused. "I let Arwen go." he clarified. Autheil shook her head in disbelief.

"You know I am well within my rights to shoot you for being stupid and doing that to her." she said.

"Autheil, I want her to have a chance at a better life." he defended. "and for that to happen she has to be away from me."

"That's such a lie."Autheil scolded. "You know that she could never be truly happy without you. Her heart belongs to you and only you. She will never love anyone else. Plus, I know you didn't truly give her up."

Aragorn stopped in his tracks looking at her confused. Autheil turned to him "Maybe your mind gave her up but your heart didn't and like her you will never be truly happy without her. If you did you still wouldn't wearing her necklace. You only made a ignorant decision of what you thought was best for her but you didn't completely let her go." Autheil then continued to walk while Aragorn fingered the Evenstar pendant hanging around his neck.

They soon stopped to take a rest among some rocks on one of the mountains.

Boromir was practicing sword fighting with Merry and Pippin while Frodo and Sam ate and watched them. Arargorn also watched the trio duel while smoking his pipe and giving tips as he watched the hobbits. Gandalf was explaining the path schedule while Legolas and Autheil watched over the mountains.

"Good very good." Boromir said as he continued to duel with Pippin. The sound of clanking metal being herd as the sword clashed.

"Move your feet." Aragron instructed.

"That's quite good Pippin" Merry complemented and Pippin thanked him.

"Faster." Merry ordered as Borimir begain to duel with him.

Sam and Frodo just watched with amused faces.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion which I note there not. I would say we are going the long way around." Gimli suggested as he looked into the distance. He then turned to where Gandalf was sitting smoking his pipe. "Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin give us a royal welcome." A couple yards over Autheil got a bad feeling at the mention of the mines yet she didn't know why, so she brushed away the idea.

"No Gimli. I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said.

Autheil mentally thanked Gandalf for his wisdom and went to stand on a rock not far next to them. As she searched the skies she spotted a large dark gray spot amongst the white clouds. Legolas joined on the rock next to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied and tried to concentrated on it harder. Gandalf too saw it from where he sat and stared at it in curiosity.

With BorOmir and Pippin in the background still practicing, Boromir accidentally hit Pippin on the hand with his sword, making Pippin drop his sword and yelp in pain. Borimir immediately stopped and apologized. Pippin then kicked Boromir in the shin while Merry pulled his other leg out from under him making Boromir lose his balance while Merry and Pippin tackled him to the ground.

"For the Shire!" Merry yelled.

"Hold Him." Pippin said. Boromir now on his back laughed at the two. Aragron two chuckled at them but didn't want anyone to get hurt so he sat down his pipe and walked over to them.

"Gentlemen that's enough." he said and grabbed the two hobbits by the shirt. But the two hobbits turned and pulled his legs out from under him too, sending him flying backwards on his back to the ground.

The cloud began to disperse into small separate ones as it approached.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli argued.

Boromir, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin got up off the ground and all looked at the subject of topic.

"It's moving fast...against the wind." Borimir stated.

"Crebain from Dunland." Legolas announced.

"Hide!" Aragron yelled. Legolas jumped off his rock and turned to Autheil. Autheil turned to him as he waited for her. He placed his hands one her waist and lifted her off it and placed her back on her feet. Autheil then realize there was no time to cast and concealment charm. She grabbed her wand from her holster and put out the fire across the camp while the others grabbed their stuff and hid under the rocks or plants. Autheil looked to make sure everyone was hidden when suddenly a hand grabbed hers and pulled her under the nearest bush. She fell on her butt next to the whoever it was and watched the skies. The flock of black birds flew over where they had just made camp for a bit and then turned and flew away in the direction they came.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked over to see who it was who had pulled her under. She was met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Autheil's breath caught in her throat as she realized that not only was he still holding her hand but they were laying down extremely close.

Legolas didn't know why but he felt a spark shot through him as he held her hand. He then noticed that her pendant had changed colors, it was now a light pink. He made a mental note to ask her about that later but right now he couldn't get over why he loved how close they were.

Gandalf's voice tore them out of their trace. "Spies of Sauramon." they then both let go of each others hand and climbed out from their hiding spot. Everyone had already come out of theirs but no one really paid attention to them expect for a smirking Aragorn. Autheil caught his smirk and gave him a 'Not a word' look.

"The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said. "We must take the path of Caradhars." he said and turned to the snowy mountains behind them.

"Pippin let me see your hand." Autheil said trying to get away from Legolas.

Pippin placed his hand in hers carefully. Autheil exzamined the small slice in his hand. She waved her wand over it and muttered a healing charm, making the cut disappear instantly.

"There you go. Good as new." she said. "Thank you very much, lassy." Pippin said. "You're very welcome." Autheil said as she put her wand back into her holster. Legolas felt the unknown feeling of uncomfortableness return to his stomach as he watched the exchange. Aragorn noticed the sudden change in Legolas's air but figured he ask some other time about it.

The voyage up the mountain was steep, cold and hard. Autheil would cast heating charms over the group but couldn't do it very often. With the fresh snow that had fallen and steep climb it made it hard to climb up.

Frodo lost his footing and stumbled backwards, rolling down just a bit. "Frodo." Aragorn said getting everyone's attention. Aragorn helped Frodo up and dust the snow off him. Frodo's hand went inside his shirt and realized that the Ring was no longer around his neck but in the snow in front of him. Boromir went and picked it up and just stared at it. "Borimir." Aragorn said but Boromir didn't respond he only lifted the Ring up to his eyes.

Autheil pulled out her wand but held it discreetly at her side. She walked down to Boromir. "Boromir." she called out. Legolas pulled his bow out and notched in a arrow but kept his guard down.

"It is a strange fate to suffer that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing." Borimir raised his hand to take it.

"Boromir!" both Autheil and Aragorn called out to him. His illusion seemed to break. Autheil now at his side held out her hand. "Boromir give me the Ring." she ordered sternly. Boromir seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"As you wish." he said and placed the Ring in her open hand. "Though I care not." he said but Autheil kept a firm gaze on him. Boromir turned around and continued walking as did the others except Legolas who waited until Boromir passed him to put his weapon away.

Aragorn and Frodo walked up to Autheil. "Here you go Frodo." she said and handed him the Ring. "Thank you." he said as he put it around his neck and continued walking. Aragorn nodded once at Autheil and she returned it. Aragorn walked behind Frodo and passed Legolas with a smirk. Legolas then walked beside Autheil.

" _ **Well that went better than I thought.**_ _"_ she said.

" _ **Me too. I thought we were going to have to hurt him.**_ _"_ he stated.

" _ **Yeah me too**_ _."_ replied Autheil as she returned her wand to her him.

" _ **What would you have done had he not heard you**_ _?" Legolas_ asked curiously.

" _ **I would have cast a stupfey charm. It make the victim immobile and lose consciousness**_ _."_ she explained.

" _ **That's better than what I would have done. I would have shot him.**_ _"_

" _ **I know so good thing that didn't happen he would not like you more than he already does.**_ _"_ Autheil said.

" _ **Well let's hope that this situation does come again.**_ _"_ Legolas said. Autheil nodded in agreement and they walked in a comfortable silence.

A heavy snow storm soon came upon them as the walked on the edge of the mountain. The wind and snow brushed past them. Everyone was struggling to get through the snow aside from the two elves who were light enough to walk on the snow with ease. Boromir carried Pippin and Merry and Aragorn carried Sam and Frodo. Legolas walked out in front of the group as the Autheil tried to cast another heating charm on the group.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas told them. Autheil walked over and stood behind Legolas.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed. Just then rock fell from above them. Autheil grabbed Legolas and pulled him back to avoid the rocks hitting him.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf we must go back!"

"No!" Gandalf objected. He then turned to Autheil. "Help me up."

Autheil grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand on top of the snow instead of in it. Gandalf stood firmly and began to chant a spell but the voice of Saruman only became louder and clearer. Suddenly lighting struck the mountain top making a avalanche of snow fall on them.

Legolas was the first to unbury himself and right behind him was Autheil.

"Autheil?" he said as he was about to aid her.

"I'm fine. Help the others." she ordered. Legolas nodded, he then moved to help Gandalf. Boromir had dug him, Merry and Pippin out as did Aragorn for Frodo and Sam. Autheil moved to help Gimli but Gimli better her to it while muttering something about the snow and elves making Autheil roll her eyes.

"We must get off the mountain Gandalf!" Autheil cried. Boromir seemed for the first time to agree with Autheil and yelled "We can make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Arargorn quickly argued.

"What would you have us do then Aragorn?!" Autheil asked.

"We can not go over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli pleaded, Gandalf eyeing him with disdain.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf shouted.

Frodo looked up at Gandalf and the at the other Hobbits. They were near freezing to the point where the only thing keeping them standing was Boromir and Aragorn. Autheil knew they couldn't go one like this for much longer.

"We can not stay here!" Boromir shouted at Gandalf "This will be the death of the Hobbits!" he yelled as he clentched him grip on Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo?"Gandalf asked ignoring Boromir.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided after a short moment.

Gandalf sighed "So be it." he said in defeat fearing what was to come.

The group retraced their footsteps back down the mountain and down to where they had take rest before. They stopped for a short moment to catch their breath before they turned South-west.


	10. Chapter 10: The Walls of Moria

The Fellowship followed as Gimli lead them to the entrance of the mines. Autheil walked beside Aragorn and behind them walked Legolas. Darkness began to creep in as they walked. Gimli came up and stopped "The walls of Moria." he said in awe and pointed his finger to the large base of the mountain.

They continued towards the mines "Dwarfs doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated, banging his ax against the rock wall to prove his point.

"Yes, Master Gimli their own maters can not find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said, causing Gimli to growl in irritation softly but earning a chuckle from Autheil in front of him.

When they reached the door Gandalf reached out his hand and traced over the pattern while muttering to himself. He then looked up at the moon, the clouds covering it moved away and the light shined on the door. The door began to shine and everyone looked at it in awe.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin. Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.' Gandalf translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked from behind.

"It's quiet simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained. He then began to say something in a different language. But nothing happened. Gandalf tried again but again nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said stating the obvious but drawing Legolas's attention. Legolas just shook his head and looked to see Gandalf trying to push the doors open with his shoulders.

Gandalf began to mumble about knowing every language to himself in frustration.

"What are you going do then?" Pippin asked him.

"Knock your head against them Perigrin Took! And if that doesn't work and I am allowed some peace and not stupid question, I am going to try to find the password." Gandalf became softer and the group left Gandalf to think in peace.

Autheil leaned against the base of the tree trunk watching the moon and the night sky. Legolas joined her but said nothing. She looked over at Aragorn and Sam who were sending away the pony. A bad feeling came upon Autheil as Merry and Pippin began through rocks into the water.

" _ **Aragorn stop them**_ _."_ she said and immediately Aragorn's hand caught Pippin's.

"Do not disturb the water." he said and looked back over to Autheil. She stood up and stood next to him. _"_ _ **I have a bad feeling.**_ _"_ she said. Legolas looked at her in curiosity being the only one besides Aragorn to understand what she said.

She and Aragorn studied the water carefully as the ripples from the rocks now growing into larger waves.

"It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked. Gandalf spoke the word and the doors opened immediately. Everyone walked in quickly but Aragorn and Autheil watched the water until they were completely in the mine.

"Soon Mister and Misses Elf you will enjoy the fable hospitality if the dwarfs. Roaring fire, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone." Gimli said excitedly. "Jesh you sound like Ron always thinking of your stomach." Autheil said as she pulled her wand from her holster. "Lumos." a light shown from the tip of her wand.

"Here is the home of my cousin Balin. Unless I miss my guess were in for a wild night." he said excitedly. "And the call it a mine! A mine!" Autheil shined her light as did Gandalf who used a crystal that he placed on top of his staff. Autheil's breath hitched while Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas looked around shocked at the dead dwarf corpses laying around them.

"This is no mind, it's a tomb." Boromir clarified.

"No..." Gimli said grievous and then ran to the closet body "No!" he shouted in disbelief.

Legolas pulled out one of the arrows and examined the arrowhead. "Goblins" he stated and then threw the arrow away, grabbing his own and loading it into his bow. Autheil put her wand away and pulled out her bow while Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits pulled out their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir shouted.

Suddenly a long tentacle caught Frodo by the foot. Frodo the three other Hobbits called frantically as they tried to pull him from the strong grasp of the tentacle without prevail.

"Strider!" Sam called out to Aragorn before going an cutting off the tentacle that was wrapped around Frodo's ankle only for ten more to reappear and knock the group of Hobbits off their feet. The beast grabbed Frodo again and brought him over the water.

Frodo cried out for help as Boromir and Aragorn dashed into the water. Legolas and Autheil shot arrows at the tentacle holding Frodo but it had little effect in the creature. The monster surfaced and Legolas shot an arrow to it face make him wince a bit. The monster then opened his mouth to eat Frodo but Boromir sliced through one of the tentacles holding him at the same time Autheil shot an arrow at the monster's bottom lip. Aragorn sliced the other tentacle making the monster screech in pain and let Frodo go. Boromir caught Frodo in his arms as he fell and turned to run out of the water.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted at them.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted, Legolas aimed his arrow at one of the monster's eyes and Autheil did the same with the other, both hitting their marks.

"Into the caves." Aragorn yelled.

Legolas, Autheil, Boromir and Aragorn ran into the caves. Once inside Autheil pulled out her wand "Reducto!" she yelled loudly as the spell hit the monster forcefully but it also caused the monster to make the walls cave in. Autheil was slightly weakened by the spell and couldn't move fast enough to avoid the falling rocks. Legolas ran and pulled Autheil with him as they ran to the rest of the group to take cover.

They were engulfed by darkness and silence. All that could be heard was the heavy breathe of everyone. Legolas had his arms safely secured around Autheil, holding her tight against him as she caught her breath and regained her strength. "Are you alright?" he asked, Autheil nodded her head as she composed herself while Legolas's heart pounded against his chest.

"We have but one choice." Gandalf tapped his staff against the ground to brighten the light of the crystal. "We must face the long and dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." he said and lead the way up the stairs. "Quite it is a four day journey to the other side. We must move swiftly like a river and hope our presence goes by unnoticed." Gandalf said as they began there journey. Everyone was on edge and Autheil still had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11: Talks in the Dark

They walked up and down stairs and across several bridges. Gandalf stopped and examined the wall next to him seeing the silver marking on it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold nor jewels but in Mithril." he said and turned to the group while shining his light on the ledge to show how far it went down. The Mithril covering the walls below them glittered like jewels.

Gandalf continued walking "Bilbo had a shirt made from Mithril that Thorin gave him."

Gimli gasped "That was a kingly gift."

"Yes but I never did tell him that it was worth more than the entire Shire." he then eyed Frodo who had wide eyes upon hearing the revelation. "Probably best that I didn't." Gandalf said and continued walking.

They walked up some steep stairs but when they got to the top Gandalf bore a look of confusion on his face. "I have no memory of this place." he said looking at the three possible hallways. They decided to set up camp for a bit until Gandalf remembered or thought of which one would be better to go use.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked. "No." Merry replied. "I think we are."

Merry hushed him "Quiet Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?" "What?" Merry answered annoyed.

"I'm hungry." Pippin replied, Merry just huffed in reply.

Autheil pulled some dried fruit out from her bag and offered it to Pippin.

"Don't worry it's good " she said at the skeptical looking hobbit. Pippin took some from her hand and popped it in his mouth. He chewed and a look of satisfaction crossed his face. Autheil then offered to Frodo, Sam and Merry who gladly took it. She then walked over to Gimli.

"Want?" she asked. "No thank you." he said kindly. She kind of knew dwarfs didn't eat stuff like that but wanted to offer any way.

She then moved over to where Boromir and Aragorn sat. "Would you like any?" she offered them. Aragorn took some and thanked her. "Don't worry I didn't poison it or cast a spell on it. What good would you be to us if I did nor am I that mean." she teased Boromir. He took some fruit from her and mumbled a thank you. She got up with a smile and sat down next to Legolas who was leaning against one of the rocks.

"Fruit?" she offered. Legolas smiled and took some. "Thank you." he said. She then popped a few raisins in her mouth.

Legolas watched her and saw that her pendant was now turning light pink.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." she said curiously.

"Why does you pendant change different colors?" he asked.

She looked down at her necklace and saw that it had turned pink making her blush at the fact.

"It changes colors according to my feelings." she explained. "So sometimes it turns red, blue, yellow, white rarely green."

"What does each color represent?" he asked.

"Now what fun would it be if I just told you. You're a smart elf I think you will be able to figure it out." she smirked.

"I know I will." Legolas returned.

"Don't get to over confident your Highness we wouldn't want you to fall down to far and mess up that pretty face of yours." she shot back.

"First off I would never fall on my face." he stated confidently "Secondly, I didn't think you would care so much about my face." he smirked.

"Well of course I do if not I'd be forced to look at Boromir all day and what a pity that would be." she said dramatically.

"Oh don't worry My Lady. I would never put such a burden upon you." he said as the both laughed.

Aragorn wore a smirk as he listened to his two beloved friends flirting back and forth.

"You think they could do that without insulting my handsome looks?" Boromir said showing that he was listening to the conversation, Aragorn chuckled.

"Oh it's that way." Gandalf said drawing everyone's attention. Everyone looked at each other in disbelif.

"You remebered?" Merry asked with a smile.

"No but the air doesn't smell as foul down here. If ever in doubt, Meriadoc always follow your nose." Gandalf warned him and they recommenced their journey. The Fellowship descended the stairs carefully until they reached a large new area. Gandalf brightened the light on his staff "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowelf." Gandalf welcomed them. The fellowship stood in awe as the took in the large pillars of the great hall.

"Now there's an eye opener, no mistake." Sam said.

"I will have to agree with you on that Sam." Autheil agreed earning a surprised look from Gimli.

"We will make camp here. It seems less dangerous but two will keep watch and we will continue in the morning." Gandalf said with a smile. The hobbits looked greatful as they put their things down.

"I'll take watch." Legolas said.

"So will I." Autheil volunteered, Legolas smiled slightly but no one saw it.

"No Autheil I will." Aragorn argued.

"Aragorn you may be part of the Dúnedain but that doesn't mean you can fully function when deprived of sleep unlike me and Legolas who don't need much of it." she defended.

"Autheil that spell weakened you and don't you dare say it didn't. Nor did it help with all the spells you were performing on the mountain while trying to keep us warm. You need to rest too." Aragorn said.

Aragorn was right but she didn't want to him to be tired either. He was more important than she was. She looked at Aragorn who wore a stubborn look on his face and she knew that he would only argue with her and neither one of them would get any rest.

Autheil groaned "Fine. One hour. I'll be fine and refreshed in one hour, so you better wake me up. If you don't I'll shoot an arrow in your butt." she threatened.

"You've threatened to do that several times you never have." Aragorn teased.

"That's because you always heed my warning." she clarified "Aragorn promise me you'll wake me up in one hour."

"I promise. Now rest." he said and patted to his cloak he laid down on the ground. Autheil did as he asked and as soon as her eyes were closed she fell asleep. Aragorn chuckled at his sister and pulled a blanket over her shoulder. He smiled at her one last time and the turned to join Legolas who was watching the two with a small smile. Legolas turned away immediately when he saw Aragorn get up not wanting to feel like he intruded on the two.

"Thank you." Aragorn said, sitting down next to Legolas.

"For what?" Legolas asked confused.

"For saving her earlier. I was so occupied with making sure Frodo and everyone else was safe it I didn't even notice the danger Autheil was in until it was almost to late." Aragorn replied.

"It's not your fault and she's still with us." Legolas said looking at the young sleeping elf.

"Aragorn what does mudblood mean?" Legolas asked

Aragorn whipped his head to look at Legolas "You saw the scars?"

"I saw it in her memorizes during the Council meeting." Legolas said.

Aragorn sighed and shifted in his seat "Mudblood was a horrible term of insult used in the other world. It was used on those whose parents did not poses magical powers. The purebloods or those who had magical heritage thought that the mudbloods were lesser than they were and did not deserve magic. So because it did not come from a pure bloodline of magic they thought there blood was dirty...that they had dirt in their blood meaning that the person too was dirty." Aragorn had to stop to calm himself. "When they sent Autheil to the wizarding world she couldn't claim that she was a pureblood because all pureblood families were well known to each other so it would rise speculation of who she was." Aragorn explained he then looked over at Autheil who was still sound asleep.

"Have you seen the scars?" Legolas asked in a painful whisper.

Aragorn nodded. "She's ashamed of them. She bore so much for a world that she didn't even belong to. She doesn't sleep because the nightmares still haunt her. We just don't her hear scream because she cast silence spells around herself. I know that the torture session she had went on far longer than she had let on at the Council. I honestly think the only thing that truly saved her was her elven life."

Legolas sat there stunned at the information he was receiving. Autheil had in just a few moments time became the strongest person he ever knew in almost three hundred years of walking Middle-Earth.

"She's the strongest and the bravest person I know." Aragorn said and looked back at Autheil.

Legolas followed his gaze and a small smile appeared on his lips as he watched the beautiful elf. She was capturing his heart and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Aragorn caught Legolas's smile. "I trust you." he said. "With her. I know you would never do anything intentional to hurt her."

"I would only end up hurting myself if I hurt her." Legolas said unconsciously. It wasn't until the words left his mouth he realized what he had said.

"I mean..." he said trying to cover up but Aragorn, just chuckled.

"It's okay my friend, I know how it feels." Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of Moria

They got up and started walking again when they thought it was the next morning. The walked on for what seemed like miles until the reached their destination. Gimli caught glimps of a large room with a bight white light shining down on something Gimli let out a chiked cry and ran to the room. "Gimli!" Gandalf called after him but he did not stop. Gimli ran into the room that was covered by dead dwarf corps and old paper.

Gimli stopped in front of as stone coffin which the bright light fell upon. "No." he said and fell to his knees. He looked at the coffin and then bowed his head and sobbed "Oh no...no." he cried. The Fellowship joined their companion in the large room.

Autheil saw the grave and placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gandalf walked over and read the description on the coffin "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" he read. Gimli banged his helmet on the edge of the coffin and then let out another loud sob. "It's as I feared." Gandalf said to Legolas and Aragorn as he took off his hat.

"I'm sorry Gimli. I liked Balin he was a great person." Autheil said trying to comfort Gimli.

A old book being held by a dead dwarf caught Gandalf's eye. He then gave Pippin his staff and hat to hold. Gandalf carefully moved the bony, webbed hand and picked up the book. Gandalf opened the book and blew on the page then wiping his hand over it to remove the dust, making Autheil wonder how long it had been there for.

"We must move on. We can not linger." Legolas said in a worried voice to Aragorn then looking back at Gandalf.

"'They have take the bridge and the second hall.'" Gandalf read gaining everyone's attention even Gimli's. "'We have barred the gates but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums drums in the deep.'" he read then glaceed up before turning to the next page. "'We can not get out.'" he read. Legolas and Autheil began to look around the room alarmed. Autheil had a feeling like something bad was coming. She clenched her bow tighter. "'A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out.'" Gandalf looked up at the group in front of him "'They are coming.'". Just then Autheil caught glimpse of Pippin touching an old arrow in the chest of a dead corps that was sitting on the well.

"Pippin don't'!" she said but it was to late the head of the dwarf fell off and down the well. Pippin jumped back as the rest of the body and chain fell down the well. The loud sound echoed all around them and through the dead mine. The Fellowship listened in fear as the sounds started to fade. Autheil grabbed Legolas's hand in fear but he smiled at her action but still kept his focus around them. The sound finally faded and there was nothing after it. Everyone took let out a breath of relief.

Gandalf closed the book angrily "Fool of a Took!" he said and put the book down on the coffin. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity." he said grabbing his hat and staff from Pippin who looked down in shame. "Gandalf." Autheil said in a scolding manner to let him know that those words were not necessary.

Loud thumps began to sound getting louder and louder. Everyone turned their attention back to the well as the sound became clearer like the banging of drums followed by unfriendly screeches.

"Frodo?" Sam asked in fear. Frodo took out his sword Sting that would glow blue when Orcs were near and sure enough it was glowing blue.

"Orcs." Legolas said and turned towards the door. Boromir ran towards the door to see what they were going to have to fight against but instead almost got hit in the head with two arrows.

"Get back and stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn ordered the hobbits who then huddled around Gandalf.

Aragorn aided Boromir in shutting the doors. "They have a cave troll." he informed them.

"Great and I thought I saw enough trolls and giants in my life. Apparently not." said Autheil as she and Legolas tossed axes and spears to Boromir and Aragorn to help barricade the weak door.

Gimli got up and stood on the coffin. "Let them come. There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath." he said with a new kind of rage.

The four ran back and Legolas, Autheil and Aragorn positioned themselves in front of the angry dwarf with their bows at the ready.

The Ocrs began to bang on the door, trying to make their way in. Their weapons began to break through the old wood, leaving little holes. The archers narrowed their eyes in concentration. Legolas was the first to let his arrow fly, killing an Orc. Next was Autheil and then Aragorn, all hitting their targets. They Orcs the broke down the door and charged them but not before Legolas killed three, Aragorn one and Autheil killing two hitting one in the eye and the other in the head. Her and Aragorn put their bows back on their backs and pulled out there blades while Legolas kept shooting arrows at whatever he saw. The other members of the Fellowship charged forward joining the fight with war-cries.

The hobbits had a advantage against the Orcs because they were so small, they could easily stab them in the stomach and kill them as long as they watched out at was going on above them.

Autheil's daggers slashed through her opponents quickly. Autheil held her daggers as she spun around slicing open two Orcs. She then jabbed both her blades behind her killing the Orc that tried to sneak up on her. Another Orc charged her swinging his sword at her but she blocked it using one knife and cut off his head using the other.

A roar sounded through the room as the cave troll was pulled into the room breaking the wall and making a larger doorway. Sam dove between the trolls legs just barley missing getting hit with it's club. The troll turned around to follow Sam who was now on the floor cornered.

Autheil noticed the chain connected to the troll and saw the Orc controlling it. Autheil stabbed the Orc from behind and quickly re-sheathed her knives. She pulled on the chain with all her might but it did little. Suddenly both Aragorn and Boromir came to her aid, the three pulled backwards on the chain causing the troll to be forced to turn around away from Sam. The troll stumbled backwards flailing his arm and club in the air. Aragorn and Autheil let go of the chain and dove for the floor. Boromir however wasn't as quick and was thrown across the room near some Orcs. Autheil saw as Boromir hit his head on the rocks, he shook his head and looked up to see two Orcs close to him. The first one was about ready to swing at him.

"Boromir!" she yelled and pulled out her bow and shot an arrow straight through the Orcs head. Less than a second later Aragorn threw his sword at the second Orc before Autheil could let her arrow fly. Boromir head shot towards the two. Both nodding at him and him doing the same in return.

"I would have hit it you know." Autheil said to Aragorn as she killed another Orc.

"I know you would have. I just wanted to make sure." Aragorn replied and decapitated the Orcs in front of him.

The troll now charged towards Gimli as he threw his ax at his chest but it did nothing to stray the troll from his path. The troll swung his club at Gimli who jumped off the coffin, making the troll smash it into pieces. Autheil raced to Gimli's aid killing the Orcs that stood around him. Legolas who was on the second floor saw as the troll came up behind the two and shot two arrows at the monster sending him stumbling backwards in pain as Autheil helped Gimli off the floor.

The troll turned to Legolas and whipped his chain around his neck at him. Autheil watched as he ducked the fits attempt. The second time the troll aimed lower, forcing Legolas to hit the floor to avoid it.

"Legolas!" Autheil screamed as he hit the floor. She pulled out her bow and shot two arrows at the back of it's head but his skin was to thick so the arrows didn't penetrate him but it did cause him pain because he screeched and turned back to Autheil.

This gave Legolas enough time to jump onto the creatures back and stand over his head before shooting a arrow at it. Legolas jumped off the troll as it screeched in pain and landed next to Autheil. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the nearest pillar. Autheil who's back was against the pillar looked deep into Legolas's eyes and he into her's before they were both pulled back into reality as Orcs attacked them. They fought together side by side slashing at everything. Even in the mist of it all both Legolas and Autheil couldn't help but feel that this was how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to fight together side by side.

Autheil caught a quick glimpse of Sam hitting a Orc over the head with his frying pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." he said to himself but Autheil heard it and it made her smirk for a moment.

Autheil then heard Aragorn yell for Frodo, she searched the room until she saw Aragorn stab the beast with a spear while Merry and Pippin threw rocks at it's head. She turned back to the fury, missing Aragorn getting hit and knocked unconscious.

She killed two more Ocrs and then stabbed a third and punched it in the face turning just in time to see Frodo get stabbed. She stood there in shock for a moment until her thoughts were brought back to reality as she heard Frodo wince in pain. She grabbed one of the axes lying on the ground next to her and threw it at the trolls back in anger just as Merry and Pippin too jumped on the trolls back and stabbed the creature. Autheil fought her way to Frodo as did the others.

Gimli and Gandalf attacked the trolls legs before they were both thrown to the side by it's club. The troll grabbed the hobbits off it's back sending them flying to the floor. The troll had his back to Autheil giving her an advantage as she eyed Legolas who pointed his bow at the troll. Autheil threw her knife at the trolls upper back as hard as she could making her blade break the skin. The troll threw his head back in pain and let out a screech giving Legolas the perfect moment to shot a arrow in his mouth. The troll took a few steps forward making the others take a few steps back before it fell dead at their feet.

Aragorn, Sam, Gimli and Gandalf rushed to Frodo's side. Autheil however walked up to the dead beast on the floor stood on it and pulled her knife from between it's shoulder blades. She then jumped off the ugly beast and kicked it in the side. She looked up to see a curious look on Legolas who had watched her actions "For good measure." she said. Legolas shook his head with a small smile.

"He's alive" they heard Sam say making them rush to see Frodo just as he unbuttoned his shirt to show the Mitheril hiding under it.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli said with a smile. Another screeching of Orcs rang though the halls causing everyone to rise to their feet.

"To the Bridge of Kahzad-dûm." Gandalf said and lead the Fellowship out as they ran through the halls.

Orcs came from every direction as the group ran. They came from behind them, crawled out from under ground even from a hole in the ceiling. The hundreds of Orcs surrounded them and watched them. Legolas and Autheil stood at the ready with their bow with the others held out their sword. Autheil thought that this might be the last of her life unless some miracle would appear but she didn't suspect any. But no fear would come into her eyes if she was going to die she was going to die for her friends and do it bravely.

Suddenly a loud sound came from down the hall causing silence even from the Orcs. The sound sounded again only this time it was louder and closer. The Orcs began to screech and retreat up the columns where they came. Gimli laughed in triumph but it didn't last long as they turned towards the noise. The noise sounded again an a orange glow light down the hall.

"What is this new deviltry?" Boromir asked Gandalf but he did not reply he just closed his eyes like he was concentrating on something. Aragorn looked at Gandalf with concern, hoping the wizard would say something. The noise and light grew closer and Gandalf opened his eyes still string down the hall.

" A Balrog." Gandalf said. Legolas moved in front of Autheil as if to protect her from the creature. She held onto his arm as she saw the look of fear on his face.

"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf continued he then turned to the other direction "Run!" he shouted as the others followed behind him.

Boromir ran down a step of broken stairs and nearly lost his balance. Thankfully, Legolas got to him quickly enough and pulled him back making him fall on top of him.

The group ran down another flight of steep stairs until they came to a gap. Legolas jumped first, landing gently on the other side. They could here the Balrog approaching quickly. "Gandalf" Legolas called for the wizard. Gandalf jumped and Legolas caught him easily.

"Merry. Pippin." Boromir said as he grabbed onto them and jumped forward. Arrows coming form the pillars hit the stairs by their feet. Aragorn and Legolas loaded their bows and shot them down while Autheil pulled out her wand and sent hexes and stunners.

Aragorn threw Sam and then Frodo while Autheil protected them with a protection spell. The stairs under her and Aragorn began to collapse. They both dived forward both almost falling except for their grip on the stairs. "Autheil! Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as the two tried to pull themseveles up. They did quickly and turned to look at the now larger gap between them and the Fellowship. It was by no means makable by jumping even with magic if Autheil knew a spell for that. The two turned as the heard what sounded like thunder making a piece of the ceiling fall and break the stairs behind them. The stairs began to move as they two tried to balance on it. "Hold on." Aragorn said and held Autheil's arm. "Lean forward." he said and she did as he said. The stairs started to move forward steadily.

"Come on." Legolas said arms open wide. "Now!" Both he and Legolas shouted as the stairs connected. Legolas caught Autheil in his arms and let out a breath of relief as he watched the stairs fall into the mines below them.

Gandalf lead the way to the bridge as fire appeared around them. "Over the bride! Fly!" he yelled as he pointed over the bridge. He waited until everyone was over before he turned to look at the creature that came up from the deep. The beast was black and had two bull like horns on the side of it's face with fire all around it. The Balrog roared at Gandalf but he did not flinch. The Balrog stood up, seeing that it had a human like body and wings that touched the ceiling of the large mind. The Fellowship ran while Gandalf trailed behind them. Gandalf was halfway across the bridge when he saw that everyone was across and started heading up towards the stairs to the exit. Gandalf turned to fast the huge beast "You can not pass!" he yelled. The Balrog stood tall facing Gandalf.

"I am a servant of the secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf said as he raised his staff over his head, the crystal on the top shining bright. "The dark fire will never avail you, flame of Udûn." he yelled. The Balrog lifted his fiery sword over his head and striked Gandalf over the head. Autheil threw a protection spell Gandalf's way and a small explosion occurred and Gandalf remained unharmed. Autheil watched as Aragorn ran down the stairs but stopped at the bottom.

The Balrog transformed his sword into a flaming whip "Go back to the Shadows." Gandalf grinned through his teeth. The Balrog cracked his whip and Gandalf held his sword and staff over his head "You shall not pass!" he yelled and slammed his staff down. A explosion of white light came from the staff and the Balrog went to make another move on Gandalf but the bridge from under him fell through. Gandalf watched as the demon fell below before he let out a breath and turned to leave. But then whip of the Blarog wrapped around Gandalf's ankle pulling him off his feet and over the ledge. Gandalf was now only holding to the remaining part of the bridge. Gandalf made no prevail in lifting himself up.

Autheil along with Frodo ran forward to help Gandalf but was stopped by Legolas and Boromir. "No! No!" Boromir shouted as he grabbed onto Frodo.

"Gandalf!" they screamed. Gandalf looked at Autheil for a brief moment and she already knew what he was going to do by the look in his eye.

"Fly you fools!" he told them and then let go of the ledge.

"NO!" Autheil cried. Boromir grabbed hold of a struggling Frodo and carried him out. Autheil struggled to get out of Legolas's grasp as he pulled her backwards.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted catching the man's attention as he just started at the spot Gandalf was just at.

"Autheil! Look at me!" Legolas ordered, cupping her face as he held her against the wall. "He's gone, we have to go. We have to protect the others. Okay?" he said in a much calmer manner. Autheil nodded and took in a deep breath she ran up the stairs, followed after the others to the exit behind her was Legolas and Aragorn.

They were greeted by the sun as they rushed out of the mines. The Fellowship sat down on the rocks to take a moment for themselves. The Sam sat down holding his head in his hand as he cried. Merry held Pippin as they sat on the rocks crying. Boromir held back Gimli who wanted to go back into the mines. Autheil stood by herself on a rock alone as tears filled her eyes but didn't fall. Legolas looked over at her back that faced him. He walked over to her, grabbing her hand. She looked at him but said nothing. Legolas watched as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, still holding his hand. Legolas wore a face of grief and had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"Legolas get them up." Aragorn told him while wiping the Orc blood off his sword.

Legolas looked at Aragorn "Aragorn-" "Give them a moment for pity sake." Boromir cut him off.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn reasoned.

"He's right we have to go." Autheil said, lifting her head. Legolas nodded and both elves making their way over to the others. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorian."

Autheil walked over to Merry and Pippin. She wiped their faces. "It's gonna be okay but right now we have to get to safety." she told them, they both nodded in understanding and did their best to pull themselves together.

Autheil then caught up to Aragorn "Are you sure we should go to Lothlorian?" she asked.

"I thought you would want to go see your grandmother." he said.

"I do. It's just tensions will be high with a dwarf in company." she replied, looking at Gimli. Tensions between dwarfs and elves have always been high since the dark days and those from both sides still held grudges against each other. And Gimli being as predigest and rude he was was not going to help things at all.

"It's the best chance we have at protection for the night." Aragorn said. She knew he was right. She could only hope her grandmother's people would be generous and understanding of the dangers following behind them.


	13. Chapter 13: Lothlórien

They reached the forest without any problem. They walked among the trees carefully. "Stay close young hobbits." Gimli said. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. A elf-witch of terrible power." he said and looked around him. "All who look upon her, fall under her spell or are never seen again." Gimli finished cautiously. "That's not true." Autheil interjected, rolling her eyes. "I have looked upon her many times and nothing happened." she said. "How?" Sam asked. "She's my grandmother." Autheil said.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eye of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli gloated before coming face to face with an arrow. Ten elves at the ready came out from their hiding places bows at the ready. The hobbits were scared and shocked, Gimli didn't dare move, Aragorn raised his hands in surrender and Legolas pointed his bow and arrow at the elf in front of him even though it was useless. Autheil however just leaned next to the tree next to her as she stood at the back of the group with her arms crossed and a smirk of amusement.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." said the blond captain of the guard as he came forward. Gimli growled while he glared at the elf.

"Not if I beat you to it." Autheil said. The captain turned his attention to the voice to see his long time friend leaning against the tree with a smirk.

Haldir's eyes widen with surprise. "You're alive?" he asked with his still open in amazement. Autheil smiled "I am indeed. Now close your mouth you look like fish" she said and walked up to him. Haldir shut his mouth immediately. They both just stared at each other with straight faces for a bit until couldn't stand it any longer, smiles broke out on their faces and a laugh escaped both of their lips. They pulled each other into a hug, Legolas felt a jolt of pain as he watched the two embrace each other.

"Welcome back Autheil." Haldir said, releasing her.

"Thank but we need to talk with you." she said seriously.

"Come, we must get out of the clear." He replied and lead the way. Autheil nodded for the others to follow.

They came to one of the elven outposts.

"Welcome Legolas son of Thrandil." Haldir greeted him.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt." he replied with gratitude.

Haldir turned to Aragorn. "Aragon of Dunédin, you are known to us." Aragorn bowed slightly in acknowledgment.

"Authiel daughter of Lord Elrond and granddaughter of Lady Gladreil, you are kin to us." Autheil placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak a language we can all understand." Gimli said in a grouch. Haldir eyed him and sneered "We have not had dealing with the dwarfs since the dark days."

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli sneered and then spoke in his native tongue. "I spit on your grave." Autheil lifted her hand to take her knife from her back but Haldir put his hand up to stop her. Aragorn had then turned to Gimli placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That was not so courteous." he told .Gimli who didn't say another word.

Haldir walked passed Aragorn and looked over the group of hobbits. His eyes landed on Frodo "You bring great evil here." he said with large eyes filled with worry. He then turned to Aragorn "You can go no further." he said and turned away. Autheil looked to follow him but Aragorn stopped her and did it instead.

The fellowship sat down and waited as Aragorn and Haldir conversed back an forth in hushed tone.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"Aragorn has explained our situation to Haldir but he doesn't want to risk bringing something of such evil power into the city." Legolas explained.

"I do not blame him. If anything were to happen it would be on Haldir's head." Autheil defended from her seat next to Legolas. Autheil eyed the Fellowship and then looked back at her arguing friends.

Autheil huffed "At this rate we'll be here for hours." she said and got up off the ground and walked over to Aragorn and Haldir. All eyes of the fellowship watched her as she went.

The two men stopped conversing at the sight of Autheil.

"Haldir you understand the dire situation we are in?" she asked, Haldir nodded

"Then please help us."she pleaded with her old friend

"Autheil the evil it brings-" he started "We know, we've traveled with it and nothing drastic has happened. Haldir all we ask is one night, please. I am asking you as your friend." she pleaded. Haldir sighed and the shut his eyes. He knew if it was her in his positions she would help them. She never did leave him hanging in the dark.

"Fine but it's only one night and we have to blind fold the dwarf until we get to the city." he said.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked nervously.

"It is to assure the safety of our realm." he replied.

"Gimli will not like being the only one blindfolded." she said to Aragorn.

"What if we blindfolded everyone?" Aragorn suggested.

Autheil eyes widened, she really did not want to be blindfolded plus she already knew almost every way in and out of the city. Haldir and her had made it their jobs as children to know the city well.

"Autheil and Legolas don't need to be blindfolded." Haldir said.

"Thankfully because for all I know you will lead me into a tree for fun." Autheil said and a sly smile appeared on Haldir's lips.

"Let's ask Legolas what he prefer." Aragorn said and called over Legolas.

Legolas walked over to the trio "Legolas, Haldir has accepted to aid us but for him to lead us to the city we have to blindfold Gimli." Aragorn explained.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, you know the Gimli will complain so we've decided to blindfold everyone except us. I chose not to one because I know where the city lays and secondly because I don't trust Haldir to not lead me into a tree." Autheil explained. Legolas went over his options in his head. "I'll be blindfolded as well because I have not yet been to the city. It would just give the dwarf more reason to hate us on the condition Autheil guides me." he said, Autheil blushed while Haldir agreed.

"I will guide Aragorn and the other elves will guide the rest."

Haldir asked someone to fetch the blindfolds and they were back quickly.

Haldir handed a blindfold to him men while Aragorn, Legolas and Autheil went to the Fellowship to explain the procedure.

"There is no way I am going to be blindfolded and lead by some elf. For all I know they will lead me off a cliff. I'd rather-" Gimli started as soon as Aragon had finished.

"Gimli!" Autheil cut off his complaining. "You will put on that blindfold and go quietly or so help me I will render you unconscious and then float your body over us while letting it bump into several trees for one insulting my kin when they were willing to help us and secondly for acting like a whiny baby. Are we clear?" she said sternly and annoyed.

Legolas chuckled from behind her at her threat attitude and the shocked yet worried look that crossed Gimli's face.

"Still feisty as ever." Haldir teased handing her a blindfold for Legolas.

Autheil shot him a warning look before turning to Legolas who was still smiling.

"Where you really gonna do it?" he asked.

"Yes people can insult me but I take it to offense when they insult the people I care about." she clarified. "She always been that way you should have seen the condition the last Orc who crossed these lands and insulted Lady Galdriel."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He was dead in ten seconds with no arms and head." Haldir explained, Sam's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry Sam I know none of you would do that." she said.

"Ain't that the truth. I like my arms and head attached to my body." he said.

"Are you sure you want to be blindfolded?" Autheil asked Legolas.

"I am as long as you don't lead me into a tree." he joked making Autheil smile.

"If I did that would mess up your face and we already know how that would end." she teased back.

"Of course." he replied."It's okay you can blindfold me."

Autheil nodded and put the blindfold over Legolas's eyes. She put her hands behind his head and tied it. She then realized how close their lips were. She was so tempted to touch them. They looked so pink and soft she just wanted to know if they were as they seemed. But she then remembered that was around. She pulled away quickly but not fast enough that Legolas didn't get shivers down his spine from feeling her breath of his neck. Nor did she notice Haldir and Aragorn watching them.

"Hey how come you're not being blindfolded Autheil?" Merry asked before the elf behind him wrapped the material over his eyes.

"Because I already know all the in and outs onto the city and it's location." she explained. "So there really is no reason in doing so." she finished.

"Make sense." Pippin chimed in.

"Ready?" Haldir asked. "Yep." Autheil said, standing next to Legolas. She placed one hand softly on his arm and then other took his hand. Autheil's heart beated fast as their hands came together.

"So you being back means that your mission was successful?" Haldir asked.

"It was. We found a way to destroy the darkness completely before killing Voldemort so he will no longer return. I do not expect that I shall return to that world again." Autheil explained.

Haldir nodded his head "That is good to know. You have been away for a long time. You're place is amongst us in this world." he said as they climbed up the hill.

Legolas felt his heart swore as Autheil said that she didn't think that she we would return to the other world. Legolas feared what would happen to her if she did.

At the top of the hill Haldir ordered the blindfolds be removed. Autheil pulled off gently Legolas's blindfold and stood next to him.

"Caras Galadon." Haldir said proudly as he smiled at the large mound of trees where the setting sun shone upon. "The heart of Elvendon on earth. Realm of the Lord Celebron and of Galadreil, Lady of Light." Haldir said with pride.

They walked down the hill and across the forest spread until the reached the large Elven City. Night had fallen when the reached the top of the large set of spiral stairs that lead up a large tree. Autheil smiled as she looked at the glowing white light everywhere. "Welcome home Autheil. You're return brings us much joy." said her Grandmother's voice in her head. Autheil had become accustom to her Grandmother doing things like that since a young child so it didn't scare her too bad when she heard her grandmother do it again.

Haldir lead the Fellowship onto a platform in front of a set of stairs where they were to wait. Boromir, Gimli, Legolas and Autheil stood behind the hobbits as they saw a bright light shine from the top of the stairs. The light dimmed as two figures walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Autheil watched in pride as the others stared in awe at her young and beautiful looking grandparents.

Both of the elves smiled small smiles at their granddaughter before Celeborn addressed the Fellowship "The enemy knows you have entered here. What ever hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar. Autheil grabbed Legolas's hand when Celeborn asked about Gandalf while Galadriel looked into the sorrow filled eyes of Aragorn.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadreil explained here husband looked at her in shock while Galadriel looked to Legolas as for him to explain. Legolas looked to Autheil who nodded for him to speak. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained, Autheil had to turn her head to not break down while Gimli looked down sad as did Celebron at the loss of his friend.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf's life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadreil said, he eyes then trailing down to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Galadreil said and turned to eye Boromir who could barely look her in the eye without letting out a soft sob.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf most hope is lost." he and looked to Aragorn and then Autheil.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadreil said and watched Boromir. She then looked at Sam with a small smile. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your heart be troubled. Go now, bath, eat and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace and prepare for the long journey ahead of you." she said and dismissed them. 


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

The Fellowship did as Lady Galadreil said and bathed in a large pool showned to them by Haldir. Autheil was shown to a seperate pool for privacy by another elf. The elves gathered their clothes and quickly washed them and returned them to the Fellowship. Being elves Legolas and Autheil were offered a change of clothes. Legolas stood in a silver tunic and pants while Autheil was dressed in a beautiful yet simple white dress. The Fellowship was already settling into the area the elves had prepared for them where Gimli fell asleep quickly while Autheil finished getting dressed away from them.

Legolas walked around the grounds, listening to the singing of the elves from up top.

"A lamet for Gandalf." Legolas said. Aragorn stopped sharpening his sword for a moment and listened.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked Legolas.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas answered, turning to Merry. "For me the grief is still to near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about that." Sam said while making his bed. He then stood up "The finest rockets ever seen they burst in stars of blue and green." Sam said to the fellowship. Aragorn then looked at a sleeping Gimli with a frown as he snored. He quickly grew annoyed and hit him to wake him up.

"Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers." Sam said and then frowned "Oh that doesn't do them justice." Sam said sitting back on his bed.

"Don't worry Sam none of us can judge you because only you four were the ones who got to see them." Autheil said as she stepped forward in the perfectly white dress. Legolas's heart beat quickened as he took her in. the hobbits stared at her in awe while Aragorn smiled a small smile at her.

Autheil went over to Boromir who sat alone. She stood there silent for a second until Boromir broke the silence. "I never got to thank you for saving my life." he started out, Autheil looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I had no right to judge you without knowing you. You saved my life even though you didn't have to. You have defiantly proven yourself and I ask for your forgiveness." he ended looking down, not being able to meet her eyes.

Autheil smiled "I probably would have done the same had I been in your shoes. But you are forgiven and I bear no ill will against you."she placed a hand on his shoulder, making Boromir look up at her. "I didn't save you because I had to. I saved you because your a friend." Boromir gave her a weak smile. Autheil smiled back at him before walking away to a more secluded area alone. Aragorn watched as Autheil walked away as did Legolas.

The words that were being sung brought tears to Autheil's eyes. She placed her hands over her chest, willing herself not to cry.

Aragorn came up behind her. "Don't Aragorn." she said. "Don't try to comfort me by saying dying is a part of life because I already know that. But you didn't have to watch the man who was like a another grandfather to you die twice. But this time there is no hope that he will come back." she said sternly. She knew Aragorn only wanted to help but she didn't want to hear it.

Aragorn sighed and turned to walk over to Boromir. Legolas watched as Autheil sat against the tree trunk alone with tears falling down her face. The sight broke his heart and he wanted to stop it.

He got up and walked over to the tree and sat himself down next to Autheil who began to wipe away her tears.

"No." he whispered, taking her hand, stopping her from wiping the tears away. "It's okay." he said. Autheil looked at him and then let out a soft sob before placing her head in the crook of his neck. Legolas let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and the other over her and rocked her back and forth as she cried silently. It didn't take Autheil too long to calm down but they stayed in the same position, Autheil found so much comfort in the blond elf's arms.

"Autheil." a voice called from behind them. Autheil and Legolas lifted their head and turned to the voice.

"I hate to interupt but your grandparents call for you. You will find them at the mirror." Haldir said.

"Of course." she said and got up with Legolas's help. "Don't wait up for me." she said and left the two elves alone.

"Legolas." Haldir said, breaking the silence and walking over to where Legolas was watching Autheil leave. Legolas turned to the captain of the guard.

" _ **Autheil has been through a lot, she has been brave than any other person I know. I will ask that you don't play with her emotions."**_ Haldir said very calmly _**"We have been friends since we were children and I love her."**_ he said, these words made Legolas's heart clentch. _**"as a sister. She is like the sister I never had."**_ Haldir clarified.

Legolas relaxed. _**"You need have no fear, Haldir. I would never do anything like that to her."**_ he said. Haldir smiled _"_ _ **I know. I just had to make sure your feeling for her were true."**_ he explained.

" _ **You should tell her. She doesn't like being kept in the dark about things."**_ Haldir said.

" _ **I don't think right now would be the wisest, we are both grieving."**_ Legolas said.

" _ **I understand but if I could I will like to ask something of you?"**_ Haldir said; Legolas nodded in reply.

" _ **Protect her. I fear that with her magical powers word will soon spread to the enemy. They will seek to find her and turn her into a dangerous weapon. She is strong but sometimes she has to be reminded what she's fighting for. I look to you to do that, please."**_ Haldir asked.

Legolas nodded _**"No harm will come to her if I can prevent it."**_ he promised. Haldir smiled at Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder _**"Thank you."**_ he said. _**"Rest you have a long journey ahead of you and Autheil may not be back soon but don't fear she is in good hands."**_ Haldir refereed to her grandparents. With that the elves bid each other goodnight.

Autheil walked over to her grandparents with a smile. "It is good to see you alive and well my child." Celeborn embraced her. "And it is good to see you as well. Though I had wished it would be in better situations." she replied. "Come my dear there is much to discuss." Galadreil said.

Autheil quickly went over the deafeat of Voldemort, her time in Rivendell and the circumstances that lead the Fellowship into the mines of Moria "Galadreil and Celeborn listened quietly as Autheil went through the details of the story until it came to an end.

"Your father made the right decision in letting you come." Celeborn said. "But we fear of what may come of it." Galadreil completed. Autheil looked at both of her grandparents in confusion. "Your powers and skills make you a very powerful and dangerous target for the enemy." Celeborn started "We fear that word has already spread to them of your capabilities. Therefore they will seek to turn you to the dark side and turn you into a weapon for them as they did the kings of men." he finished.

"But they do not know I was already tempted by darkness in the other world?" Autheil asked. "No, therefore lies the advantages. You have been tempted once and did not turn meaning you are strong enough to resist it." Galadreil replied. "I will not turn." Autheil said confidently. "Sauron will fear you and Aragorn and if he can not turn you, he will seek to kill you. For both you and Aragorn spark hope. This puts your life at risk but it also gives you another advantage, the armies will fear you." Galadreil said. "Hope will be needed. The people of Middle-Earth will need you Autheil. Aragorn will need you." Celeborn said. Autheil nodded in understanding. Just then a elf came an whispered something into Celeborn's ear. "If you will excuse me I am needed. I will see you off in the morning." Celeborn said and walked off, leaving Galadriel and Autheil alone.

"Legolas is the son of king Thranduil is he not?" Galadreil asked and walked over to a table where a beautiful bow was placed. "I believe this would be a very deserving gift." she said picking up the bow and handing it to Autheil. Autheil examined the beauty of the bow but realized that it's string is missing. "I do believe so but it is incomplete and it is also identical to mine." Autheil said.

"Yes I looked to weave the string from royal elven hair so that it may never break. Would you be so kind?" she asked ignoring the second part of Autheil sentence. Autheil smiled at her grandmother before pulling out her wand, taking a piece from the back so a bald spot would not be shown and cutting it off. Autheil gladly handed the strand of hair to her grandmother.

"Remember my dear, hope can be dangerous" she said,taking Autheil's hand in hers "but love can fight any battle." Autheil wondered just what her grandmother was implying but before she could ask "Go now and rest peacefully my dear for all will become clear in time." Galadreil said, knowing she would not get anymore from her grandmother she did as she asked and walked back up the stairs to join the others.

Her grandmothers word bounced around her head as she walked. Autheil reached the others who were all sleeping. Autheil quickly did a head count and smiled to herself as her eyes fell on Legolas. Autheil soon found herself kneeling next to a sleeping Legolas.

She had never seen him sleep before but thought that he was angelical. He looked so at peace in his sleep as his blond hair fell upon his face. Autheil's fingers brushed the loose strand back softly in hope of not to wake him up. Autheil though back to all the talks they had and endless flirting and how he protected her in battle. She remembered how she felt when the troll had swung his chain at him in Moria and made him dive for the floor. She remembered being so scared that she lost him. She would never see that smile again that she loved, hear him laugh, feel his hand in hers, see the wind blow in his beautiful blond hair, she would never again him poke harmless fun at her, nor would she get to look into his beautiful blue eyes again. The thought scared her as she thought of losing everything she loved about him.

She gasped in surprise as she realized it, she loved him. She loved him deeply and had for a long time. Autheil heart felt like she was flying. She smiled back down at the sleeping elf as her grandmother's words reveled themselves to her.

Autheil moved and pulled the blanket that only covered Legolas's arm up over his shoulder. She then leaned down and placed a soft kiss over his smooth pale cheek, letting it linger there for a second. She then got up and made her way to where she was to rest the night. She laid down and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

What Autheil didn't know was that she was occupying Legolas's thoughts not ten minutes before she came back. Legolas was laying down on his back thinking over Haldir's words. Fear had struck him at the thought of losing Autheil. He already knew that he cared for her and felt this great need to protect her.

He remembered when he first saw her standing on the balcony as he rode into Rivendell. He then remembered the council meeting and all she revealed that day. The pain in his heart as he heard her screams and cries from being tortured by the evil witch. He had so wished that he could have stopped it. He also wished that he could kill the evil one who caused her so much pain. He recognized the jealousy he felt when he saw Aragorn holding her hand, when Halidir embraced her in the forest and when he said he loved her before clarifying that it was a brotherly love that he felt for her. Legolas then realized that he remembered everything from their short talks in the wilderness to their intimate moment when hiding in the bush from the birds spies, how he wanted to kiss her, to how his heart pounded when she was nearly crushed by the falling rocks and the troll in Moria to how it felt to hold her and feel her breath and skin against his and the magical reaction his body had to it. The fear of losing all that scared him.

She was beautiful, brave, feisty independent, strong yet at the same time she was graceful, loving, sweet, caring and sensible around those she let in and he loved it.

He loved her, he realized and had since the moment he laid eyes on her. The battle maiden had captured his heart and it was too late to take it back nor did he want it back.


	15. Chapter 15: Farewells and Understandings

While the Fellowship slept through the night soundly, away in Isengard, Saruman assembled a force of Orcs to track down the Fellowship.

"Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!" Saruman announced as his Orcs rejoiced. Saruman turned to his leader, a Uruk-hai named Uglùk "One of the Halflings carry something of great value, traveling with them is also a powerful female elf bring. Them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others." Uglùk wore a wicked smile but inside feared the capabilities of the She-elf. Thus for the Orcs began their chase.

Later on in the morning in Caras Galadhon. The sun rose and shined through the trees. The Fellowship got up and prepared to leave. Autheil changed out of her white dress and back into her pants and tunic as did Legolas.

The Fellowship soon waited by the banks of the river for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadreil to send them off. The Fellowship stood side by side as Lord Celebron apporched while Lady Galadreil stood behind them watching on.

"We have prepared three boats for you to aid you down the River Anduin. The Elves of Cara Galadon have also prepared provisions for your journey. I send you all the blessing of Elves in hope that you will remain safe and the purpose would be forefilled." Celeborn said the last part looking at Autheil.

He then nodded to some Elves that were behind him. The Elves placed green cloaks on the Fellowship and fastenend them with a beautiful leaf brooch. Celeborn was the one to fasten Autheil's cloak, she felt that it was his way of sending her a personal blessing. Celeborn and the other elves stepped back "Never before have we claded stangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help sheild you from unfriendly eyes." he said.

The Fellowship began to load the boats but Autheil remained still in front of Lord Celeborn. "Haldir?" she asked expecting him to be there to say goodbye but her grandfather shook his head "He's patrolling on the eastern boarder." he explained. Autheil smiled a weak smile "I'll get him back for it the next time I see him." she said, trying to hide the fact that she was upset of the absence of her missing friend. Celeborn placed his hands on the girl's shoulders "I'm sure he send his blessing. Remember what we said last night but also remember who you are and you are our granddaughter." she moved and hugged Celeborn and he returned it. They pulled apart after a short moment. Autheil placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head "My Lord." she said as Celeborn mirrored he action "My Lady." Autheil turned to aid the others.

"Autheil" called out Celeborn, she turned her head to look at him.

" _ **Be brave. Be strong."**_ he said. A small smile appeared on Autheil's lips the words he said also meant that he believed in her. _**"As always."**_ she returned meaning thank you and turned back to the boats while Celeborn went to discuss the dangers that followed them with Aragorn.

Legolas listened to the small exchange between the two Elves as he packed and smiled to himself as he loaded a boat where Merry and Pippin sat in helping him place the provisions in the boat. Legolas stopped and pulled the containts of the bag out to show the Hobbits. "Lembas. Elvish waybread." he explained and took a small bite out of the corner "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." he said as they nodded guilty. Legolas walked a few feet away to grab some more things.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked his cousin. "Four." Pippin replied before letting out a loud burp as they got out of the boat.

"You do know what that means don't you Pip?" Autheil said, showing that she over heard them. "Or shall I explain it to you?" she teased again. "No I don't want to hear it or talk about it anymore. I just think that, that I may not have not eaten the right bread now that I think about it." Pippin said as he got to his feet, Merry nodding in agreement behind them. Autheil looked at them skeptically but dropped the subject.

The Fellowship lined up again side by side, this time for Lady Galadreil as she bestowed gifts upon them. "My gift to you Legolas, is a bow of Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill and the heart of our woodland kin along with a quiver of arrows. It is enchanted so you many never run out of arrows." Galadriel explained while Legolas ran his hand over the spine of the bow covered in elven runes and the pulled back on the string. "May it help protect you and those you love." she said and looked down at the end of the line where Autheil stood. Legolas followed her gaze and then looked down at the ground in embarrassment "Don't worry she feels the same way. Please protect her." she said lifting his head up by his chin "I will with my life." he replied making her smile. She could see the love he held for her granddaughter was true. "Just remember, hope can be dangerous but love can fight any battle." she said and then moved on to Pippin and Merry, leaving Legolas to think over her words.

She presented the two hobbits with two daggers from Noldorin. Then tow sam she gave him elven rope, Boromir received a beautiful golden belt and Frodo was given the light of Earendil.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked Gimli.

"Nothing." he said but then rose his head "Except to look upon the Lady of Galadhrim one last time. For she is fairer than all the jewels beneth the earth." Gimli said. Galadreil laughed sweatly but Gimli turned to leave in embarrassment. But then turned back and began to utter something. Autheil watched as Galadreil gave Gimli a small glass vial.

Next Galadreil stood before Aragorn. "I have no greater gift then that which you already bear." Galadreil said and placed her hand over the Evenstar pendant that he wore. _**"For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Undomiel will deminish."**_

" _ **I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor."**_ Aragorn said.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn" she said and looked back up into his eyes. "To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or fall in to darkness with all that is left of your kin." she told him. She smiled slightly "Farewell." Aragorn bowed his head only for her to lift it up _**"There is much left for you to do."**_ Galadriel then cupped his cheek. _**"But we will not meet again Elessar."**_ she said sadly.

She then moved to Autheil. "My gift to you my dear are these." she then gave Autheil curved hunting knife and a dagger. "The dagger belonged to your mother. I know she would have wanted you to have it when the time was right." Galadriel said, Autheil nodded and examined the small double edged dagger, now she had apart of her mother she could carry with her. "She would be proud of you and your choices." Galadreil said. She placed her hand over the heart pendant that was now white. _ **"When you give your heart to him, the one you love. You will be bound because of your powers. If your love grows so will the power of the bond."**_ she explained, Autheil nodded in understanding having remember researching it before. "Will we meet again?" she asked. "I live in the hope that we will. As should you." Galadriel said. "Never let that hope die." she said and moved her hand over Autheil's heart pendant. _**"Farewell my beloved. We will miss you until your return."**_ she said. _**"As I will you."**_ Autheil then bowed her head. _**"Be brave. Be strong."**_ she said just as her husband had. Autheil smiled _**"As always."**_ Galadriel then kissed the top of her granddaughter's head and walked her over to where Legolas stood waiting for her.

Legolas held out a hand and helped her into the boat that held him and Gimli.

Frodo and Sam where in another boat with Aragorn and Merry and Pippin in the other as Boromir paddled. Celeborn stood by Galadriel side as the raised their hands biding farewell.

Legolas began to paddle down the river following behind the others.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked by last upon that which is fairest." Gimli said poetical. "Henceforth I will can nothing fair unless it be here gift to me." Gimli said. "What was her gift?" Autheil asked as she sat in front of Gimli and Legolas, facing them. "I asked for one hair from her golden head, she gave me three." he replied. Autheil's heart melted at Gimli's words and then at Legolas's smile.

The river went on for what seemed like miles but unfortunately it seemed that the Orcs and Urak-hai had started to catch up with them. Both Legolas and Autheil heard screeches come from a distance making Legolas turn his head in that direction while Autheil pulled out a arrow just in case.

As night fell, Aragorn led the Fellowship on the oppisite side of the Orcs. They hide the boats and made camp in the trees not too far from the river.

Boromir and Aragorn were talking about something near the river while Gimli, Merry and Pippin were already fast asleep. Sam was trying to get Frodo to eat without prevail while Autheil and Legolas sat against a tree near the small fire.

"You're afraid! All your life you been hiding in the shadows. Afraid of who you are, what you are!" Boromir said. Aragorn turned to leave but then turned back to said something to Boromir that Autheil didn't catch. Aragorn walked off into the trees. "I'll look after him."Legolas said, earning a small smile from Autheil. She watched as he disappeared into the trees after Aragorn. Once they were out of sight Autheil stood up and walked over to Boromir who looked distraught. She had already kind of pieced together that the argument had been about going to Gondor.

"Boromir." she said cautiously. "Please you have to understand." she said.

"I understand he is afraid of who he is." he snapped at her.

"And what if is? How would you feel if all you forefathers fell to the power of the Ring?" she said. "He's thinks that Gondor is better off without him because he doesn't want to make the same mistake his ancestors made. I know Gondor needs hope, it needs a king, a reason to believe again but we can not push him. Trust me so many have already tried, including myself and each time we push him farther away from where we want him to go. I don't think that it's entirely because he doesn't trust Gondor. I think he fears what would be expected of him if he does because he doesn't believe he can do it." she explained, Boromir standing with a blank look on his face. Autheil looked to the trees where Aragorn had stalked off to and then back at Boromir. "I can only hope that by believing in him he will believe in himself enough to become the king Gondor needs, the king I always believed he could be." she said, Boromir remained silent. Autheil placed her hand on Boromir's shoulder. "Get some rest." Boromir nodded and went off to sleep. Autheil watched over the rive for a few minutes before sh returned to camp.

The next morning they continued down the river. They passed the Argonath, large statues of the old king's of Gondor. They all looked up in amazement at the grand architecture as the passed by. The fellowship waited until they neared the waterfalls before they pulled ashore. The Fellowship got out of the boats and pulled out their equipment to set up camp as they had the night before.

"We cross the river at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn infromed them.

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked as he sat in front of the small fire they had built. "Just a simple manner of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that it gets even better." Gimli sarcastically complained. The smile fell from Pippin's face at the news as he ate. "Festering , stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli continued. Autheil rolled her eyes at the Dwarf, she looked over to Legolas who was staring into the forest. Autheil did the same, a sudden uneasy feeling crept up her spine. "You feel it too?" Legolas asked. She jumped a little, she hadn't realized that he had moved next to her.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said.

"Recover my-" Gimli growled.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn urgently. "We should leave now."

"No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn told him.

Legolas turned back to the forest "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." he said and turned back to the Ranger. "I can feel it as can Autheil." he said. Both men looked over at the elf staring intensly into the forest.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked as he placed down some fire wood. Sam sat up quickly while the threat of danger grew in Autheil's mind. Aragorn noticed Boromir also missing.


	16. Chapter 16:Battle of Amon Hem

"Legolas, Gimli you two go together and search for Frodo. Autheil you come with me. Sam, Merry, Pippin, you may search but don't dally to far from the river. If anything should happen you are to hide until you see one of us." Aragorn ordered them. Everyone nodded in agreement and set off.

Aragorn and Autheil searched for about five minutes until they came upon old ruins. They both watched from a short distance as Frodo feel from the second floor of the ruins and onto his back. They both made their way over to frodo who was still on his back, looking around frantically.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked?

Frodo spun to look at the Ranger "It has taken Boromir." he informed the two.

Autheil's eyes widened "Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked and walked over to him.

"Stay away!" Frodo said and moved to get away.

"Frodo, we swore to protect you." Autheil said.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" he asked them he looked down at the Ring in his hand and then held it out to them. "Would one of you destroy it?" he asked.

Immediately Autheil shook her head "I can't Frodo. It's not my path." she said softly as she heard the Ring softly call her name.

Frodo then looked to Aragorn who was staring at the Ring. Aragorn the Ring whispered several times as Aragorn walked slowly over to Frodo. Aragorn knelt and stuck his hand out but instead of taking the Ring like Autheil feared he closed Frodo's hand ans placed it against his chest. "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said and took his hands away. "As would have I." Autheil said from behind them. Autheil then heard something coming in the distance. And moved to look carefully behind the nearest pillar.

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand." Frodo said, Aragorn nodded with sad eyes at the Hobbit.

"Aragorn Orcs." Autheil said urgently and pulled a arrow into her bow. Aragorn jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword. "Go Frodo." he said. Frodo looked to Autheil as she nodded "We'll cover you. Now run." she said. The hobbit didn't need to be told twice and dashed off through the trees for the shore.

Autheil stood hidden behind the pillar while Aragorn walked up to the Ors with no fear. Autheil spotted the what she though was the leader as he snared at Aragorn. Aragorn raised his sword in front of his as the first Orc charged him. Aragorn ducked the blow and swung his sword at the ocr's stomach killing him and the fought off another. Autheil shot arrows from her spot giving Aragorn cover and killing anything that tried to sneek up on him.

"Find the Halfing and the She-Elf! Find the Halfing and the She-Elf!" the leader of the Orcs yelled and headed to follow the others in to opposite direction. Autheil's heart pounded, they were already looking for her. Autheil came out of her hiding place as she saw the leader leave shooting down several Orcs.

Legolas not far from the scene heard the sound of clashing swords raced to aid whoever it was he looked over in the direction it came from and saw Aragorn and Autheil fighting off the Orcs. His heart beated even faster as he heard the order shouted from the Urak-hai. His feet found a new pace as he raced to her.

Aragorn and Autheil were pushed up the stairs as they began to get over run. Autheil slashed at an Orc and kicked him over sending him tumbling into the Orcs behind them. Aragorn and Autheil reached the top, Orcs still on their tail. Aragorn killed a few more before he jumped of the ruin yelling "Elendi!" landing on some other Orcs as he spotted some orcs going after frodo. Autheil killed the rest of the Orcs using her knives before she re-sheathed them and pulled her bow back out. She shot on Orc running towards Aragorn but at the same time another arrow hit the same Orc from the front. Autheil smirked as she saw Legolas and Gimli run into the fight.

Legolas killed another Orc before he spotted Autheil firing arrows from above them. "Aragorn go!" Legolas ordered as shot a Orc at point blank range sending the arrow past his head and into the Orc behind him. Autheil shot at anything and everything that tried to follow Aragorn until she couldn't get a shoot because of the trees. This caused the Orcs to be cut off in their attempt to follow Frodo.

The orcs soon spotted Autheil on the ruins and moved to either seize her or kill her she didn't know. She pulled out her knives again just as Legolas had. He crossed his knives and slit the throat of the Orc at the bottom of the stairs before he spun, dodging another blow and stabbing another Orc. Autheil ducked the sword begin swung at her head and crossed her blades, slicing open the Orcs stomach. She kicked the legs out from beneath the next orcs, sending him to the ground before she stabbed him in the chest. She then side steped the next orc and dragged her knife all the way up his side. Autheil put away one of her knives and then turned back to look over the ledge. Gimli and Aragorn were doing fine as fine could be.

Her eyes then searched for the blond elf, she found him right below her spot fighting off two Orcs as one sneaked up behind him. He killed one and was about to kill the other. Autheil saw the other orc go for an attack, knowing he would not turn in time, she threw her knife in hand into the neck of the other orc just as Legolas killed the other. He turned and saw Autheil knife in the dead corpse. Legolas pulled out the knife "Autheil!" he called and threw it back up handle first at her genitally so she could catch it easily. She caught the knife and turned around swing and removing the head of the Orc who tried to sneak up on her.

The fight started to move away from the ruin and down the hill. Autheil joined the others down there and watched for a brief moment as Aragorn and Gimli cut down some Orcs. Autheil spotted Legolas shooting in one direction as the orcs came into view. Autheil ran to him and stood back to back with him as she shot in the other direction, in the backs of running Orcs. The horn of Gondor then sounded drawing everyone's attention. "The horn of Gondor." Legolas stated. "Boromir." Aragorn said and ran swiftly past the two elves almost knocking them over. The four of them, including Gimli ran down the hill, slashing at anything that tried to stop them from getting to Boromir. Autheil pulled out her wand, sending hexes and stunners at the enemy forgetting that they were looking for her.

"Found her!" one orc said as he grabbed Autheil from behind. Autheil struggled "No!" she yelled and pulled out her mother's dagger at her waist and slammed into his thigh making him drop her. Legolas caught sight of Autheil and sent an arrow into the orc's back. Autheil grabbed her dagger and nodded at Legolas who mirrored her action before returning back to the fight. Autheil returned her wand to her holster finding that it would give her away. Aragorn was far beyond the group and she could only hope that he made it to Boromir.

They continued to fight off the rest of the Orcs as they ran, Autheil was blind sighted as a large ocr charged her from the side. The orc pushed her against the tree, knocking her head against it as she dropped her bow. Authiel punched the orc in the face giving her enough time to spin out of the situation. Her brain was a little fuzzy from the hit the orc kicked her in the side making her fall over. She got back up quick and grabbed out her knives from her back. she didn't know how but she felt the orc slash across her fore arm making her cry out before he pushed back against a tree even harder than the last time. Auhteil knew this time she would faint, she fell to her knees pulling out her curved hunting knife. Legolas thought he felt his heart stop as he heard Autheil cry out in pain. He turned as he saw the orc throw Autheil against a tree. In anger Legolas drew his bow and shot two arrows into the orcs back before he could do any more to her. At the same time Autheil slammed her hunting knife into the Orcs stomach with the little strength she could muster before she blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17:The End of the Fellowship

Legolas's heart surely stopped as he watched his love fall to the ground. He didn't know if she was dead or if she fell unconscious because of the hit she took. Both Gimli and Legolas ran to her aid.

Legolas dropped his bow beside him as he knelt next to Autheil. "No, no, no." he whispered as he took her in his arms, one hand cupping her cheek and the other brushing away the hair from her face. Gimli placed two fingers under her chin to check her pulse. "She's alive."he said letting out a breath of relief as did Legolas. "Oh thank the stars that shine above." he muttered. Legolas stroked Autheil's cheek with his thumb. "Autheil, love you have to wake up. Wake up." he said.

Autheil heard a familiar voice call her name softly like a gentle breeze. Autheil's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was pale blue eyes and blond hair. "Legolas." she said. "It's alright, you're fine." he said and kissed her forehead. "How's your head?" Gimli asked. "Hurts a little but it will pass." she said looking at the dwarf. "How long was I out for?" she asked. "Not even a minute." Legolas said. Memories came rushing back of what had taken place before she passed out. "Aragron? Boromir?" she asked. The elf and the dwarf looked at each other, they had forgotten all when they had seen Autheil fall.

"Let's go." Gimli said, Legolas helped Autheil to her feet, she grabbed her weapons and they ran after Aragorn and Boromir.

Aragorn had just killed the leader of the Orcs and was now leaning over a dying Boromir who had three arrows in the chest. The trio rushed to his aid, Legolas and Gimli both knew they were fatal wounds and he would not survive so they stayed back but Autheil knelled down next to Boromir.

"Autheil, you alright? I heard they were looking for you." Boromir asked. "I'm fine as are you going to be." she said and moved her hands to take out the arrows but Boromir grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Leave it. It's too late." "Boromir?" she asked tears in her eyes. "It is over. The world of Men will fall and and will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Boromir told them tears in his eyes.

"No, they all will burn." Autheil said and got up and tried to run after the Orcs that took Merry and Pippin. She only made a few feet before Legolas grabbed her waist from behind. "Autheil." he said calmly and turned her around. Autheil hid her face in his chest, letting only two tears fall as Legolas did his best to comfort her while holding his own tears back.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail." Aragorn promised Boromir.

"Our people." Boromir said and Aragorn nodded. "Our people. He repeated and looked over to grab his sword next to him. Aragorn placed the sword in his hand and helped Boromir place his clenching hand over his chest. "I would have followed you, my Brother. My Captain. My King. I believe in you." were Boromir's last words as he gave out one final breathe. Autheil smiled knowing he remembered their discussion the night before. Both elves walked next to Aragorn as he took hold of Boromir's head genitally. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Be at peace son of Gondor." he whispered and kissed his forehead. Aragorn let a few tears fall as he stood up as did Autheil but Gimli and Legolas didn't. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower but he will not return." Aragorn said.

Autheil knelled down where Boromir laid and took out the arrows as genitally as possible before casting a cleaning charm to remove the blood from his vest. Autheil then closed Boromir's eyes and levivated him gently off the ground. Autheil walked in front of Boromir's body to help navigate her way through the tree's with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in tow. They walked silently as they reached the shore, Autheil placed Boromir into one of the empty boats. They saw that frodo and sam were only about half way across the large lake. Autheil quickly healed the simple wounds of Gimli as they other two fixed Boromir up in a funeral way. Next she healed up Aragorn and watched as Legolas pushed the boat down the river. Autheil knew the river lead to Gondor, she quickly shot a spell at the boat. "It will make sure that the boat doesn't flip over." she explained.

She then turned to Legolas to heal him but saw he only had either a brown spot or a large bruise on his head. "Come." she said taking his hand and leading him to the water's edge and told him to sit next to her. She pulled out a small cloth and dabbed it in the water. She placed the wet cloth on his head and wiped the what ended up being dirt away.

Legolas smiled at her but then frowned as he saw the blood soak through the forearm of her tunic. Legolas gently grabbed her arm and examined it. "What happened?" he asked. "It's nothing." she said. "Autheil it's not nothing you could bleed out if you don't heal it." he said before taking the dagger at her waist and cutting open the material to see the wound.

The wound went all the way across her forearm that was now covered in blood. Autheil tried to pull away, not wanting Legolas to see the scars but his grip on her wrist tightened. Autheil gave in as Legolas took the cloth she was using on him and wiped the blood away carefully not wanting to touch the wound too harshly. Autheil could not meet his eyes as he saw the several scars that were fading but still visible given to her by Bellatrix.

"Heal it." Legolas said still holding her wrist. Autheil grabbed her wand, held it above the wound and muttered a healing spell. The skin regrew and didn't even leave a scar. Legolas's thumb rubbed the inside of her wrist as his fingers lightly traced over the several fading scars, he could feel the humiliation and shame radiating off of Autheil as she watched Frodo and Sam on the lake but he wanted her to know that he loved her for everything she was.

Legolas brought her arm up and kissed every single scar lightly up to her elbow. Autheil now stared at him in amazement, "Beautiful." she heard him mutter as he kissed the last scar and stared into her brown eyes. Neither one could take hiding the truth from the other anymore. Legolas grabbed the back of her head and brought his lips down on her as she did the same to him.

It was said that elves could only love one person their whole lives, and both Autheil and Legolas knew as soon as they felt each other's lips that they had found the one person the would love forever. The kiss soon turned desperate as they each had their hands around the other's neck.

"Well it's about time." Gimli grumbled as he and Aragorn watched their two friends clean each other's wounds and then kiss.

Aragorn smiled as he strapped on the gondorain armour that he took from Boromir.

Leoglas and Autheil smiled as the kiss ended. They both looked out across the lake and saw that Frodo and Sam made it to tHe other side.

They both jumped up "Hurry! Frodo and sam have reached the eastern shore." Leoglas said while pushing a boat into the water. He looked back at Aragorn who didn't move from his spot but looked across the lake as Frodo and Sam disappeared into the trees.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas whispered as a statement more than a question.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told him. Leoglas and Autheil looked back at the eastern shore as they walked to Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said. As he stood next to Aragorn whle the others wore looks of sorrow at the failure.

Aragorn shook his head and placed a hand on Gimli's and Legolas's shoulder. "Not if we hold true to each other." he told Gimli who grabbed hold of the arm that held his shoulder. Aragorn turned to Legolas who was already looking back at the Ranger. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." he told them and then looked at Autheil who already knew what he was thinking.

"Not when we have strength left." he finished. Autheil _accio_ the water and Lembas bread and stuffed it in her enchanted bag. "Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn ordered picking up his knife. "We travel light." he said and slipped his dagger into his sheath. He gave them a evil smile "Let's hunt some Orc." he said and ran into the trees. Gimli smiled at the two elves who mirrored his "Yes!" he smiled and took off after Aragorn. Autheil and Legolas smiled at each other and then followed behind Gimli and Aragorn through the trees.


	18. Chapter 18: The Four Hunters

Three nights and three days they tracked the party of Urah-kai without stop. Only a occasion stop for Gimli and Aragorn to rest. They ran across the wasteland. Aragorn was farther in front of the rest looking for tracks while the others trailled behind. Autheil stopped dead in her tracks as a vision came upon her

 _The group of Urah-kai stopped, one of them sniffed the air._

 _She then saw Pippin smile and say "Aragorn."_

 _Then then leaf brooch of Lorién on the ground._

Legolas stood beside her as she came out of it. "What did you see?" he asked, he had picked up on the fact that she had inherited the gift of foresight from the conversation they had before. "They're alive but I think they picked up our scent." she said and rushed after Aragorn Legolas behind her.

She caught sight of Aragorn listening through a rock "There pace has quickened." he whispered to himself but thankfully for elven ears she heard him. He lifted his head and looked beyond "They must have caught our scent." he continued confirming her suspicions. Aragorn turned to them "Hurry!" he yelled to them Legolas joined her side "Come on Gimli." he said and followed after Aragorn.

"Three days and nights of pursuit. No food. No rest. No sigh of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." he said as he followed behind

"I gave you Lembas earlier." Autheil yelled back.

"I mean real food lassy, no offense." he said as he ran.

"None take but I don't think well find any real food soon in this wasteland nor do we have the time for it so your gonna have to deal with it. But I promise I will let you fill your stomach to your heart's desire when we get real food as long as we have the time for it." she told him, Gimli grumbled something but she didn't pay attention.

She caught up to Aragorn as they ran the landscape following the vibrating sound of the pounding of the Orcs as they ran.

"There alive. I saw it in a vision." she told Aragorn. "Good." was all he said as he ran.

They continued to run until they came into a valley like space. Aragorn stopped noticing a leaf brooch. He picked up the brooch.

"There alive, Pippin left it for us to know." Autheil said.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn said "Come." he said as they began to run again. Gimli hen came tumbling down the side of the cliff probably from losing his balance.

"Come on Gimli." Autheil encouraged.

Legolas turned as he ran next to her. "We're gaining on them." he said.

"I'm wasted on cross country. Us, dwarfs are natural sprinters. Very dangerous on the shorter distances." he yelled at them making both Elves roll their eyes.

"Rohan, home of the horse Lords." Aragorn said as he looked over the land. "Something strange is at work here. Something evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it's will against us."

Legolas and Autheil jumped up on some of the rocks in front of them to get a better look at things. "Autheil, Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"The Uruks turn North-East." Autheil informed him.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas concluded.

Autheil concentrated on Merry and Pippin in her mind, trying to summon her foreseeing powers. She closed her eyes and tried.

 _It was night._

 _Merry and Pippin crawling._

 _Orcs fighting men in the dark._

 _A dark forest._

Autheil stumbled back a bit, not use to the power draining her but Legolas caught her. Autheil cas confused by what she saw, she didn't know if Merry and Pippin were alive, she didn't know what the forest meant nor did she know how far into the future she saw. So all together she really didn't know anything. Legolas looked at her curiously. She explained what she saw to the others and they too didn't know what it mean.

They made haste across the land into Rohan. With how close they were getting they could not stop.

They ran through the ruff terrain, hills and rivers through the night and into the morning, it was now the fourth morning of their pursuit and they were close. Legolas stopped running and looked back at the sun as it rose. "A red sun rises." he whispered before he looked at Autheil in worry "Blood has been spilled this night." Autheil placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before they both ran to catch up with Aragorn and Gimli.

They slowly walked and Aragorn bent down to look at the ground in search of tracks. Aragorn rose from the ground and motioned for the others to follow him and hide behind a large pile of rock. Just then a large group of soldiers on horses rode past them and down the hill.

Aragorn looked at the men before he got up and yelled "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?!" the riders turned around and formed a tight circle around them spears pointing at them. Autheil had never had encountered anyone from Rohan and they were already forming a bad impression.

"This is too close for my liking." Autheil said as she was back to back with Legolas. He placed her had against her back while Aragorn lifted his hands.

One of the riders rode up "What business does a man, two elves and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?!" he demanded. Everyone turned to face the rider who grew impatient "Speak quickly!" he ordered.

"Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, Aragorn rolled his eyes at the dwarf.

The rider got off his horse "I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground." he said, just as the words had finished leaving the his mouth, Legolas had his bow loaded and arrow pointing at the man's head while Autheil drew her wand from her holster and held it against the man's neck while she held her hunting knife in the other against her forearm.

"You will die before your stroke fell." Legolas sneered while all spears rose at the ready. Aragorn stepped in front of Legolas and and lowered his bow.

"Autheil." Aragorn said looking at her. The man smirked at the elf "Put it away little girl before you get hurt." he said Autheil smirked "I hope your sword is sharper then your mind because that's not doing you any good." she snapped back. "Autheil, now is not the time." Aragorn said. Autheil put her weapons away but continued to glare at the man.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn." Aragorn introduced he then pointed to each as he introduced them. "This is Gimli son of Glion, Legolas son of Thraduil, prince of Mirkwood and Autheil daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivedell. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn said.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend or foe. Not even his own kin." said the man, removing his helmet. "I am Éomer, nephew of the king and commander of this company." the riders pulled back their spears much to Autheil's delight as see was feeling rather uncomfortable having a somewhat civil conversation with spears pointed at her.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." Éomer told them. Aragorn gave Legolas a worried glace while the elf looked at the soldiers. "My company is those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say as a old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." he said as he looked pointedly at Legolas while Legolas glared back and Autheil took his hand.

"We are no spies." Aragorn clarified "We track a party if urah-kai westward across the plane. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn told Éomer.

"The uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer said.

"There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked urgently, Éomer looked at Gimli strangely, apparently he never heard or meet a hobbit and who could blame him. They were quiet a long way from the shire.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained.

Éomer shook his head. "We left none alive." everyone's eyes widened at his words. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer said and pointed over the hill in the direction they came from. Everyone looked behind him and saw the smoke rise with sad eyes.

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbeilf.

Éomer looked down and nodded his head "I am sorry." he said sincerely. Legolas placed a comforting hand on gimli's shoulder. Éomer looked behind himself and whistoled. ""Hasufel! Arod! Maethor!" he shouted and three horses walked up. A white one came up to Legolas, the brown to Aragorn and the black one to Autheil. Legolas and Autheil took hold of their horses and stroked the manes.

"Take these horses may they bring you better fortune then there former masters." Éomer looked at all of them "Farewell." he said and put his helmet on before getting back up on his horse. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope." Éomer said and then looked up "It has forsaken these lands."

"We ride North!" Éomer shouted to his men and rode off his company in follow.

"He understands Sindian." the horseman next to Autheil said.

"Thank you. I'll take care of him." Autheil returned with a smile. The horseman nodded and left with his Company. _Well at least all were not rude._ She thought.

The four companions mounted the horses Gimli with Legolas on Arod and rode off to the burning site.

Aragorn got off his horse immediately as they reached the site while both Legolas looked around in horror. Autheil felt like something wasn't right, she didn't really think they were dead but she didn't know for sure. Aragorn and Legolas searched the area while Gimli ran his axe through the burned corpse. Autheil stared at the forest next to them there was something in her vision that kept her wondering. Things didn't add up. She heard Gimli say something about a belt but she was too consumed in her thoughts. They were attacked last night, the moon was out? the rohirim had to have seen they were different, shorter. Unless they never saw them. Autheil then remembered that she saw them crawl in her vision, then she saw the forest. Autheil's concentration broke as she saw Aragorn kick one of the Orcs out of anger before letting out a heart-breaking shout as he fell to his knees, shoulders slumped. "We failed them." Gimli chocked out as he held back tears.

It then all clicked for Autheil "No we didn't." she said. "They're alive, they have to be." she said, everyone looked up at her as if she was crazy. "Think about it." she said.

"They got attacked last night, last night was a full moon meaning it shined bright. Bright enough for the riders to attack the Uruk-hais, not killing their own and making sure they killed all the Uruk-hais. So they would have had to have seen Merry and Pippin. Unless they never did see them." she explained, everyone still didn't get where she was going. Autheil rolled her eyes "I told you in my vision I saw that forest and them crawling. What if they got away during the battle and hid in the forest?" she asked, Aragorn looked down at the ground next to him.

"Autheil it sounds like it was possible but unless we find-" Leoglas said as he walked over to her "Tracks." Aragorn said as he walked across the ground. "I think Autheil is right. These tracks show they crawled because they were bound." he explained, the others following behind him. Aragorn picked some rope off the ground "Their bonds were cut." he said and continued walking looking around. All of them felt their hearts pound with a new hope. "They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn said and pointed to the larger foot prints behind the small Elvish boots. Aragorn jogged as he saw the three pair of footprints go in another direction "Tracks lead away from the battle..." they came to a halt as they stood on the edge of the forest. "...into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn finished.

"Fangorn?" Gimli asked in disbelief, "What madness drove them in their?" he asked. Autheil looked at everyone with a small smile and a new hope in her eyes. She took a few steps forward beginning to walk into the forest.

"Autheil what are you doing?" Gimli asked almost in fear.

"Going to find Merry and Pippin, what does it look like? Now come on their isn't a moment to lose. Poor things are probably scared to death." she said and continued walking. Aragorn and Legolas followed behind her quickly not wanting her to venture off. Gimli grumbled about Autheil being bossy but followed them in.


	19. Chapter 19: The White Wizard

Aragorn, Autheil, Legolas and Gimli walked cautiously through the forest, Aragorn searched and traced the tracks while the others looked for any sign of the hobbits. A certain bush caught Gimli's eye, it was a beautiful, healthy green but on it's leaves were a deep black goop that looked like it had been splat on. The other three had stopped to see what was wrong. Gimli touched the black goop with his fingers. He smelt the dark liquid before tasting it. Gimli's face scrunched up and quickly spit out what he had tasted in disgust.

"Orc blood." he told them. Legolas stiffened a soft chuckle as he quickly turned to walk away. Aragorn looked down at the now different track "These are strange tracks." he whispered as he felt the ground.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli stated as he looked around at the trees.

Legolas looked ahead of them "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory..." he paused and looked around with a frown "...and anger." he finished. All eyes widened as they trees around them groan. Gimli raised his ax in protection. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas told them as he turned and looked for Autheil who was now at his side.

Aragorn turned to Gimli who was still holding his ax at the ready. "Gimli!" he whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

Aragorn motioned for him to lower his weapon "Lower your ax." he told him. Gimli slowly lowered his ax while his lips formed an 'o'.

"They have feelings my friend." Legolas said to him. "The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." he said in a voice that reminded Autheil of a voice that you would be being told a scary horror story. Legolas walked fruther ahead while Gimli looked around shocked. "Talking trees?" Autheil hide her chuckle and turned to follow Legolas. "What do trees have to talk about? Expect the consistency of squirrel droppings?" he muttered.

Autheil felt a shiver come up her spine and a uneasy feeling, like something was coming. Leoglas must have had the same feeling because his eyes widened as he searched the trees and listened. _**"Aragorn, something is out there."**_ he said urgently.

Both Aragorn and Autheil walked over to him, standing on either side of him. _ **"What do you see?"**_ Aragorn asked.

Legolas' eyes shifted and then narrowed. Autheil followed his gaze, her heart beat starting t speed up. "The White Wizard approaches." he informed them in a whisper.

Gimli came and stood next to Aragorn as Aragorn closed his eyes for a second "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." he whispered and the gripped his sword pulling it out just a little. Gimli tightened his grip on his ax while both Autheil and Legolas slowly notched an arrow into their bow. "We must be quick." Aragorn said, they nodded in understanding.

They all took in a deep breath before letting out a yell and turning around. Gimli threw his ax while both Legolas and Autheil shot their arrows at the bright figure who deflected all tree. Aragorn's sword grew hot and he was forced to drop it. Autheil pulled her wand out but before she could cast a spell she felt a familiar sting in her hand from a expiliaumus hex while her wand went flying towards the figure who caught it. The bright light shown all around them so bright they were having trouble to see. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." the wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the stranger asked. Autheil she heard that same voice along time ago in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked "Show yourself!" he shouted. The light dimmed down revealing Gandalf all in white. The others looked in astonishment. "It can not be." Aragorn whispered as tears came to his eyes.

Tears came to Autheil's eyes as did Legolas' "Forgive me!" Legolas said and fell to his knees as did Gimli and Autheil "I mistook you for Saruman." he said.

Gandalf smiled at them "Not your fault, for I am Saruman. Or Saruman as he should have been." he said.

"You fell." Aragorn said still looking at the man in front of him in disbelief.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I stryaed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back to you until my task is done." Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said with a smile.

"Galdalf?" he asked with a frown. "Yes...that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he said.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said in a rare tone of happiness.

"I am Gandalf the White." he said with a twinkle in his eye receiving a smile from Legolas. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." he told them.

"But first." he said and turned to Autheil. "Come here my dear." he told her. Autheil smiled and hugged the old wizard tightly. The men smiled at the embrace before she let him go. "I believe this is yours." Gandalf said and held out her wand "Sorry about that." he said, Autheil smiled "It's okay." she said and took her wand returning it to her side.

Gandalf then picked up a gray elven cloak. He put it over his white robes and secured the brooch. Autheil noticed the brooch to be the same one's the Fellowship had received upon their departure from Lorién. "I see you saw grandmother and grandfather." she said. "I did and they send their best wishes" Gandalf said with a wink.

Gandalf turned away and began to walk through the forest, Aragorn, Legolas, Autheil and Gimli followed him. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." he told them.

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli said, Autheil rolled her eyes. Leave it to Gimli to complain when they have horses.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the king." Aragorn explained.

"Yes and it will not be easily cured." gandalf said as they continued.

Gimli let out a groan "So we have run all this way for nothing? Are we going to leave those poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli stopped when the trees groaned angrily. "I mean charming, quite charming forest." he said causing both Legolas and Autheil to smile in amusement.

Gandalf stopped and turned to them "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping in here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche." Gandlaf said.

Aragorn smiled at Gandlaf and then at Autheil. "In one way you have not changed old friend." he said as gandalf looked at him in curiosity.

"What's that?" he asked. "You still speak in riddles." Aragorn and Autheil said together. The three laughed.

After they stopped laughing Gandalf looked up at the trees that stood around them. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong." Gandalf explained.

"Strong?!" Gimli asked in disbelief until he heard groaning again. "Oh that's good." he tried.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf." Gandalf scolded and continued walking. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer then your about to be." he told him.

Gimli frowned and followed behind the others "This new Gandlaf's even more grumpy that the old one." he muttered. "Well maybe if you stop complaining so much, this wouldn't happen." Autheil told him. "I don't complain." the Dwarf said in denial. Autheil rolled her eyes. "I don't." he reasoned. "mmm." Autheil said dropping the subject.

They finally reached the end of the forest and stood on the plane again. Gandalf whistled that echoed across the plain. Suddenly a white horse galloped up to them. Legolas's eyes widened in awe "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." he said. Autheil thought it be fun to tease him so she pulled out her wand and waved it slowly in front of his face. "Nope, your fine." she said with a smirk. "Oh very funny." he said with a frown, Autheil then kissed causing his frown to turn into a smile.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said as the horse walked up to him. "He's the Lord of all horses..." Gandalf said causing all of them to bow their head in respect. "...and has been my friend through many dangers." he finished and ran his hand down the horse's mane.

They road until nightfall, on one of the hills they spent the night. Gimli and Legolas where sound asleep while Autheil laid awake in Legolas's arms and Aragorn looked after the small fire. Gandalf stood watching out as in the distance you could see the red glow of Mordor. Aragorn got up and spoke with gandalf. Autheil over heard them talk about Sauron's tackticks to move and strick fast because he fears Aragorn. Aragorn said nothing on the subject making Autheil wonder what was going through his mind. They then talked about the advantage that the Ring remains hidden. Gandalf sent Aragorn off to bed after only a few minutes. Aragorn obeyed and laid down. For a few minutes Autheil just stared at gandalf's back wondering what this worried feeling was gnawing at her.

"I know your awake my dear." Gandalf said. "You may come and speak to me if you wish." he said. Autheil carefully slipped out of Legolas's arms making sure not to wake him before she joined Gandalf.

"Why do I have a feeling something big and dangerous is going to happen upon our arrival to Edoras?" she asked. "Because something will happen." Gandalf said, Autheil looked at Gandalf curiously.

"I have a favor to ask of you but know that I would not ask it of you if I did not think you were ready." Gandalf said while Autheil remained silent. "Tomorrow we will arrive at Edoras, as you know Sauroman's hold on King Théden's mind is strong, I know for a fact he will not give in easy. The type of spell Saurman is using is one that he posses the mind therefore it is like Saurman poses the body of the King. I will seek to draw him out therefore he will be weakened but he may try to come out of the kings body physically." he said.

"Meaning he would be in Edoras?" she asked, gandalf nodded his head. "He will seek to destroy and kill the king I think he would have put a protection spell around himself to make sure he would not be wounded by any physically weapon. I may be to weak to fight him depending on how much he put up a fight for Saurman has summoned the strength of Sauron." Gandalf explained.

"I fail to see what this has to do with me, Gandalf." she told him.

"Yes well if my suspicions are true I will need you to appartate him back to his Tower in Isengard and place a spell on it so he can not leave it." Autheil's breath hitched in her throat. "Gandalf." she said "Listen my dear yes, you can appartate in this world but it only when me or Lady Galadriel remove the spell we placed on it to avoid other's traveling to this world." he explained.

"The enemy still hunts you, still seeks to turn you into a weapon but like Aragorn they do not know what you look like. This can be your moment to show them you will not turn to their side." he finished.

Autheil went over it all in her head it sounded easy enough yet dangerous, then again her life was just flat out dangerous. "Once you put up the protection spell keeping him in his tower you can asspaerate back to the castle there I will reput up the wards around the castle." Gandalf told her. "What would happen if you tried to do it Gandalf?" she asked, Gandalf sighed I think I could get him back to the tower but I'm not sure if I would be strong enough to come back." he explained.

No, she had already lost Gandalf twice, she was not going to lose him again not if she had anything to say about it. "This is of course only for a precaution. Your the only one I could ask because your a witch." he said.

"I know Gandalf and don't worry, compared to all the thing I had to do with Harry, this should be fairly easy or at let's easier. I will do what I can." she said Gandalf nodded

"Good. Good, know that the enemy fear you too, Autheil. Like Aragorn they fear what you may become both you and Aragorn are becons of hope to the people, including Aragorn. They all will need you." Gandalf said motioning to the three men fast asleep.

"I know." she whispered. "Get some sleep my dear, we both will need it." he instructed her. Autheil nodded her head and started to walk back to Legolas.

"Autheil." he called out make her turn back to him "Legolas is very lucky to have you." he said, Autheil looked down at the ground blushing. She looked over to the sleeping elf "I think I'm the lucky one. I never though that in a million years someone could see the real me and love me for it. I never though someone could make feel so special." she said blushing. "It's nice to finally see you happy, Autheil. To see you truly happy. Goodnight my dear." he said, Autheil smiled "Night Gandalf." she said and climbed carefully back into Legolas's arms sleeping peacefully.

Legolas was sleeping but he woke when he felt Autheil's warmth leave him. He knew it wasn't right but he couldn't help himself, he had to listen to Autheil's and Gandalf conversation. He blames his elf hearing. He worried about what the next day would bring, if his love you be endangered. He didn't understand to much of the conversation but got most of it. He worried of what would happen. But her words spoken to Galdalf and the effect she had on him made his heart melt, for she had the same effect on him. He slept peacefully, now that she was back in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Edoras, Risk and Love

They rode throughout the morning and it wasn't long until Edoras came into view. They stopped at the plain field before the city. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells King Théoden, who's mind is overthrown. Saruman's grip on King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said. "Be careful what you say nor do you look for welcome here." he warned and led them to the city.

They entered the city and were greeted by silence, everyone dressed in black, frowns and stares from everyone they passed. "You find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said, everyone agreeing silently.

They reached the stairs and dismounted the horses. Autheil slipped her wand into her invisible pocket instead of leaving it in her holster at her waist, thinking it might make things to obvious. She heard Gandalf mutter something under his breath he must have been taking down the wards.

They ascended the stairs only to be stopped by a guard by the name of Hama. "I can not allow Théoden-King so armed Gandalf Greyhem by order of Grima Wormtongue." he said, Autheil felt like the guard did his best ot not spit out the name. Plus what kind of a name was that? Gandalf narrowed his eyes but then nodded in understanding and motioned for the four to give up their weapons.

Gimli reluctant for a second handed over his axes, while Aragorn took off his sword, unsheathed his knife and handed over his bow and arrows. Legolas and Autheil pulled their knives from their backs, twirling in their hands to show their skill before handing them over. They then gave the guard their bows and quiver of arrows. Autheil begin the last one undid the belt around her waist holding her daggers and placing them on the pile of her weapons the guard held in his hand. "I don't get these back in the condition I gave them to you, you'll regret it." Autheil said while glaring at the guard named Gamling. Gamling tried to hide the smirk but Autheil caught it as the guard nodded.

"Your staff." Hama ordered, Gandalf looked to his staff "Oh..." he said and then lend on it a bit more, playing the roll of the old man. "...you would not part a man from his walking stick?" he asked. Hama looked at Gandalf for a moment but nodded and turned to lead them in.

As soon as Hama's back was turn Gandalf shot Aragorn a wink making Aragorn smile.

The five walked into the Hall side by side "The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King. Everyone aside from Gandalf eyed the group of unfriendly men that stalked their every move form the side of the hall. Autheil looked to the king, he looked ill, hair overgrown, pale like the sight of death and just over all horrid. A ugly man dressed in black sat next to him who Autheil usmmued to be the king's advisor.

"Why should I.. welcome you Gandalf...Stromcrow?" the King asked.

"A just question, my liege." the man said and stood up and walked towards them. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chose to appear. Lathspeel I name him. Ill news is a ill guest." the man hissed, standing in front of a irritated Gandalf.

"Be silent." Gandalf ordered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth Grima Wormtongue. I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said harshly and pointed his staff in front of Grima.

Grima looked at them in terror "Staff?" he asked and backed away looking to the unfriendly guest across the room. "I told you to take the wizards staff:" Grima shouted.

The men who had been shadowing them, ran forward and attacked them. Autheil punched the man that tried to advance on her before she kneed his face. The fight went on and Gandalf moved forward towards Théoden as if nothing was going on around them. The others fought off the ten men easy enough. Autheil kicked another between the legs before throwing two blows to his face. Another tried to attack her from behind but Legolas charged behind her punching him in the stomach twice and ducking in just enough time to miss Autheil's roundhouse kick to the man's head knocking him to the floor. All the men now laid unconscious on the ground ground them.

Behind them on the floor, Grima tried to crawl away but Gimli caught him first, stepping on the scared man's chest and growling "I would stay still, if I were you."

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf ordered, Autheil, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stood a few yards away watching. "I release you from the spell." Gandalf said, raising his hand and closing his eyes in concentration. Théoden began to laugh at the wizard causing him to look up in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandlaf the Grey!" the King shouted in victory.

Gandalf threw his grey elven clock off of him, allowing a blinding white light to come forth from him, causing Théoden to be thrown back in his thrown with a frightened yell. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gnadalf said and pointed his staff at Théoden in a way it threw fear into all those in the hall aside form his four compainions.

A beautiful blond women came running out to see the commotion. Once she caught glimpse of Gandalf and Théoden she ran towards the two, to help the King. Aragorn grabbed the women and told her to wait which she surprisingly did and turned back to the scene in front of them.

"If I go...Théoden dies." the king said but Autheil knew that was not the king speaking.

"You did not kill me...you will not kill him." Gandalf said, the king lunched forward.

"Rohan is mine!" the king said.

"Be gone!" Gandalf said pushing his staff a little forward. The king then lunged toward Gandalf but Gandalf hit him in the head, sending the king back into his throne.

The king groaned as Gandalf took deep breathes. Aragorn let the lady go as the king started to fall forward. Autheil took Legolas's hand as she discreetly fingered for her wand. Legolas looked at her in question but Autheil ignored his looks and looked around the room, waiting for a attack.

The king had turned back into the man he once was; he looked younger with dark blond hair and clarity in his eyes. He looked down at the blond woman next to him "I know your face." he whispered. "Éwoyn...Éwoyn." the king whispered as the girl held her uncle. The king turned to the white wizard in front of him "Gandalf?" he asked. Autheil felt a presence of doom coming into the room. "Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf said still trying to catch his breath as he leaned on his staff a bit more than usual.

"Not for long." a deep voice said from across the throne room, turning all attention to him. Saruman looked to throw a spell at Gandalf, Théoden and Éwoyn but Autheil whipped out her wand "Protego!" she yelled, causing everyone to stare at her but she succeed in the protection spell. She quickly threw a stuplify at Saruman, knocking him to the floor.

Autheil ran in between Gandalf and Saruman, she turned to Gandalf "If I'm not back in five minutes, put the wards back up. I'll find another way back." she said in a rather demanding tone. She turned and stood next to Saruman's unmoving body.

"Autheil!" three voices called to her, she turned and was face to face with the man she loved. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, a feared expression in his eye. "Saving you." she said, she didn't know what would happen when she apparatated out.

She cupped Legolas face and kissed him softly. "I love you." she said with tears in her eyes. Legolas couldn't say anything before she pushed him away making him tumble into Aragorn and Gimli's arms who stood behind him. Autheil knelt down and grabbed a handful of Saruman's hair, she closed her eyes and assaperated with a pop out of the Great Hall, leaving behind worried compains and a scared, confused and broken-hearted Legolas, kneeling where she had been only moments before.

Autheil was surprised that she had successfully arrived at the tower. Autheil looked back at Saruman who looked like he was trying to break through the spell she had cast. Autheil got up and quickly cast the same spell over him, hoping to buy her some time. Autheil then cut Saruman's finger to get some of his blood. She pointed her wand at the blood and cast a binding spell on the tower, making it so he could not leave the tower but other's could come and go but not without a little stinging go through them. Autheil then cast the same spell but this time with elven magic so he couldn't break through it. Autheil then cast a old ancient spell that was used to drain out dark magic and dark powers from anyone. Autheil had studied the spell when she heard the Ring had been found, thinking the spell would be useful even if it was just to weaken the Ring. Autheil felt herself becoming drained as she cast the spell which was the main side effects of the spell. She finished the spell just as Saruman had broken through her stuplefy spell. He grunted in pain as he stood. Autheil's heart was beating like crazy out of her chest.

"So you're the Elf-witch. What a great prize you could be if you joined Sauron. You could become more powerful than any other before you." Saruman said as he watched Autheil.

"Like you? You do the almighty Sauron's dirty work so he doesn't have to." she taunted, earning her a stunner and being tossed backwards into the wall behind her.

"You will do well to respect the the Lord Sauron." Saruman sneered. "Never!" she said and threw a stunner his way, hitting his square in the chest sending him to the ground. "Nor ever will a join you and your dark lord. Both of you and your armies can go to hell for all I care!" she sneered as she slide across the floor on her knees towards him, dodging a hex. Autheil kicked Saruman's legs out from under him, sending him on his back. Autheil punched him in the face twice "You and your friends will die if you do not side with him" Saruman said weakly. "You tell your master that you both can burn for all I care and you will!" she said before she hit him one more time in the face knocking him out cold.

Autheil then closed her eyes and imagined the Golden Hall of Edoras. For a moment she felt nothing happen, worried that the wards were already put back up, she tried one more time, this time she felt herself dissapparate.

Back in Edoras, Legolas was pacing back and forth in the throne room, worried, confused, mad at Gandalf, mad at himself for not stopping her or going with her. Gandalf had explained the moment she had disappeared what she was doing. The night before conversation, making perfect sense when it was already to late. Aragorn too was upset wondering how Gandalf could let Autheil do something so dangerous. Aragorn and Gimli sat on the steps of the near the throne, Aragorn bounced his knee up and down while Gimli took in deep breathes. Gandalf stood near a piliar in just as much worry as the others but not letting it show as he counted down the minutes.

"It's time." he said and looked at the men who's heads snapped towards him.

"No!" Legolas shouted. "Give her a few more minutes, she'll pull through." Aragorn argued as he stood in front of Gandalf.

"Anything?" Théoden asked as he re-entered the Great Hall. He had just finished banishing Grima and talking with his guards.

"Nothing." Gimli grumbled.

"I have to put the wards back up." Gandalf said.

"No Gandalf!" Aragorn and Legolas shouted. Just then a loud pop came from behind them, appearing on the stairs. They turned to see Autheil laying across the stairs, panting hard as she tried to keep herself from passing out and landing head first on the stairs.

Her compains rushed to her aid. "Autheil!" Leoglas gentaly took her in his arms in case she was hurt. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he looked for any wound on her. "I think so." she said still catching her breath. "I just might be sick or I'll pass out soon. The spell I cast drained me quiet a bit." she explained.

"Éwoyn, take them to one of the spare rooms so they can take care of her." Théoden said from behind them. Éwoyn nodded, Legolas picked up Autheil and mumbled a thank you to the king before following behind Éwoyn, on their heels were Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli. Éwoyn lead them to a medium sized bedroom she opened the door and Legolas immediately laid Autheil on the bed. He sat next to her while gandalf sat on the other side Aragorn and Gimli stood at the foot of the bed watching in anticipation.

"Autheil, your going to me what spell you used and what happened so I can asses your condition." Gandalf said. Autheil nodded her head and told them everything that had happened up until she appeared back in the throne room, including what she had told Saruman about burning.

"Fesity one, she is." Gimli muttered to Aragorn who nodded in agreement.

Gandalf raised his hand over Autheil and moved it over her body. "Well it's just as I suspected. There is no bad damage, you are just drained form the magically use. With the spell you used to weaken Saruman's power it did cost a great deal of strength and effort from you. Not too mention how dangerous it was for you to preform such a spell..." he scolded her "...but nevertheless you are here and the spell will definitely pay off in the end. All there is now is for you to rest. You used much of your strength." Gandalf said.

"Is there anything I could get her, my Lords?" Éwoyn asked from the doorway.

"Could you please fetch her some water and something light to eat?" Gandalf asked kindly. "Éwoyn smiled "Of course." with that she left the room.

"Autheil, you said you were thrown against the wall, right?" Aragorn asked, Autheil nodded hesitantly. "Let's see your back, my dear." Gandalf said. Legolas helped Autheil sit up and turn on her back. There were small blood stains coming through but it still caused Legolas to have fear. He then ripped open the back of her tunic carefully, exposing her now grey and yellow spotted back with a few scratches.

"Well it's not as bad as I expected. It's a very east fix." Gandalf said. He then turned to Legolas. "Would you like to do it?" he whispered, Legolas looked at the old man in shook but nodded yes.

Legolas hesitantly let his hands graze every so lightly across Autheil's wounded skin while muttering a spell in elven dialect. The sctraches and brusies instaly disappeared and the pain in Autheil's back faded, earning him a sigh in delight. Once all was healed, gandalf repaired her tunic and helped Autheil lay on her back.

"You must rest, you should regain your full strength by the day after tomorrow as long as you don't push it to far." he warned. With that Gandalf got up and left the room, Gimli tapped her foot "Get better soon lassy." he said and followed behind Gandalf.

Aragorn came and kissed her forehead "Get well soon. I'll be back later to see you and don't think you've go avoided getting scoldings either." he said and headed towards the door "Oh no, I look forward to it." she said sarcastically, causing him to smile as he left the room. Éwoyn walked in pitcher of water, cup and a tray of fruit and bread on it.

"Thank you." Legolas said while Autheil smiled at her. Éwoyn left the room closing the door behind her to give the two some privacy.

Legolas sat on the side of the bed looking at his hands. He hadn't said two words to Autheil after entering the room. "Legolas." she whispered. Legolas didn't do anything to show that he heard her. Autheil sat up on the bed, worried that he might be mad at her for her actions. "Legolas, please say something." she said.

"What do you want me to say Autheil?" he asked still not looking at her nor did he wait for her to respond. "You want me to tell you that I'm proud of you? Do you want me to scold you for what you did? Or tell you how dangerous doing something like that and not even tell me? Or how incredible worried I was? How about the fact that you told me you loved me and then push away and disappear and I didn't even know if you were coming back? Or how much of the chance I thought I had that I would never get to say it back? Or you want me to tell you to never do that to me again?" he ranted about halfway through he finally looked at her. She saw the fear and worry in his eyes and felt so bad for causing it.

"I'm so sorry Legolas but I was the only one that could do it, if I didn't we would have lost Gandalf again and I couldn't let that happen...not again, not when I could have prevented it. But I am truly sorry I didn't tell you." sh said looking down, nearing tears.

Legolas cupped her cheek and made her look up at him. "I thought I was going to lose you." he said sorrow in his words. "I love you so much. I don't ever want that to happen." he said, Autheil's heart was beating out of her chest as he said 'I love you' "Don't you ever do that to me again." he commanded, Autheil nodded her head "I promise, I won't." she replied.

Legolas covered her lips with his as soon as those words left her mouth. He was so scared he never get to tell her he loved her, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Legolas kissed her deeply, showing how much he loved her. Autheil responded to the kiss with just as much love making her head spin, her hands played with his long blond hair around his neck while one of his was wrapped in her brown hair and the other rested on her waist.

"I love you." Legolas muttered as they broke apart gasping for air. "I love you too." Autheil returned and pecked his lips. "Rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Legolas told her. "Stay with me." she said with a pout on her lips. Legolas chuckled but nodded. He removed his cloak and boots before he laid down with his beautiful elf, wrapping his arms around her. Autheil snuggled into Legolas's chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

As promised, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf came and checked up on Autheil in the later hours of the day. They filled her in on Grima and his men's banishment, and the funeral of the King's son. They informed her that she was to stand with the men as they walked out of the city behind those who carried the Prince. They said it took some time for them to convince the King since none of them would have here stand with the women, knowing that she had a well deserved place among them. After asking how many men would have done what she had with Saruman and none answering the King gave them their approval. Legolas never left Autheil's side even as she slept, peacefully in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21:Théodred's Funeral and Leavin

The next the city of Edoras was in mourning. Silence, silent sobs and black was all anyone could see or hear throughout the day. The doors of the Great Hall opened up and six of the Royal Guard came out, carrying Théodred, son of the King's body, followed behind his father,Théoden then Gandalf and behind him walked Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas and Autheil followed behind the Man and Dwarf; Legolas's hand on her waist to help support her weight a little. She was almost up to strength but neither her or anyone else wanted her to push it too far because it would only make recovery longer. Autheil was wearing a black dress which she had borrowed from Éwoyn as one of the conditions the King had placed for her to walk with the men.

The walked down out of the city and and to the nearby burial sight that was under a hill. It was a tomb that went under the city and closed by a stone door. There the women, including Éwoyn waited for the King and his men. She too stood in black along with the women behind her.

The six guards stepped forward and placed and placed Théodred's body down and moved away. The women stepped forth and pushed Théodred's body into the large tomb as Éwoyn sang a old Rohirim chant. As soon as Théodred's body was in the large stoned door closed. Everyone then quietly returned to the saftey of the city aside from Gandalf anf King Théoden who wept for his son when everyone was gone. Autheil was pushed to rest by the other members of the fellowship including Ewoyn even thought she felt almost up to full strength.

The Great Hall was in a commotion when two young children; a boy and his younger sister were escorted into the Hall by Gandalf. The children had been drive"n from their home by the wild men sent from Saruman. The children had been riding for days and were exsuted. Éwoyn tended to them bringing them food and water as Théoden sat on his thrown head in hand in frustration. Gandalf sat next to him. Aragorn sat at one of the tables in the hall facing the king smoking his pipe, Autheil next to him while Legolas stood behind her hands on her shoulder while she leaned against him.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold moving as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Éwoyn said and covered the children with another blanket as they ate their soup.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Saruman. Ride out and meet him ahead on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf told the King now looking at the two children. Gandalf placed a hand on the king's armrest "You must fight." he said.

"You have two thousand good men riding North as we speak." Aragorn informed the King. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." he said.

Théoden got up from his throne and walked to the middle of the Hall "They would be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer can not help us." he said. Gandalf then stood from his seat to say something but Théoden cut him off "I know what it is you want from me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." he told Gandalf sternly.

"Open war is upon you weather you would risk it or not." Aragorn told him. Théoden turned to Aragorn "Last I looked, Théoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The king stated pointedly. Autheil looked to snap back at the king but Legolas moved one of his hand from her shoulder to cover her mouth with his hand. Autheil sat silently forced by her lover.  
"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked. The room was silent as the King thought of what to do.

Legolas didn't seem to notice that his hand was still covering Autheil's mouth. Autheil then decided to lightly bite his hand. Legolas immediately removed his hand and wiped it. "Well gentlemen, it's been a long day, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning" Autheil said and got up from her seat before Legolas could say anything. She smirked at Legolas as she quickly walked off to her room.

She had just finished taking off her Black dress and changed into her nightgown when she heard a knock on the door. Having a idea of who it was she told the person to come in as she finished folding up the dress.

"You think that was so funny, don't you?" Legolas said.

"I'm sorry, my love." she teased and sat on the bed with a not so innocent look.

"I bet you are." Legolas said as he walked over to her. "Now why would you do something like that to me, not only do I need my hand to fight but also to hold you." he pouted.

Autheil smirked "Well just so you know I do like it when my lips are covered but not by your hand." Autheil flirted. Legolas knelt down in front of her so he was now the same height "Then do tell me my dear what it is you desire upon those perfect pink lips." he played along.

Autheil sat up and touched his lips "The lips of my uttering handsome beyond compare elf-prince." she said sweetly. A small smile appeared on Legolas's face as he leaned in closely so that their lips were just barely touching "The prince will always grant the desire of his princess." he whispered before he connected their lips.

Autheil's hands flew Legolas's face cupping his jaw while his tangled in her hair. Autheil leaned backwards, her back falling on the bed, dragging Legolas along with her as he continued to kiss her. They moved up the bed so they both could lay on it while they kissed. Autheil's hand started to undo his tunic, wanting to fell his hot skin. "I love you." Legolas said as he looked her in the eyes as he broke the kiss. Autheil smiled "I love you too." she said. They continued their previous activity.

Legolas swiped his tongue across Autheil's lip asking for entrance which she willingly gave him. They both moaned as their tongues began to fight for dominance. Autheil finally pushed off his shirt and let her hands roam his muscular and toned chest earning a moan from him. His skin felt like it was on fire as her soft hands brushed over it, mesmerizing each indent of his body. Autheil felt her heart beating through her chest as Legolas held her at waist and sides. Both elves broke apart to breath, foreheads touching "I love you." Legolas said. Autheil's heart beated fast as the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. "I love you too." she said and watched as his eyes sparkled and a smile appeared. He leaned down and kissed her one more time. "Sleep, my love for I have a feeling we will have a long day tomorrow." he said and climbed off her. He laid down at her side and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her temple, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning they woke up and found out the King had decided to leave Edoras for Helm's Deep. Gandalf was not at all happy with the decision as he burst through the doors out to the stable.

"Helm's Deep!" he shouted angrily as he walked beside Aragorn, Autheil, Legolas and Gimli trailing behind them. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" he asked grumpily.

"He is only doing what he thinks is right for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn replied. The three realized this was a conversation for the two of them so they prepared their horses.

Autheil turned to Maethor _**"Hey buddy. I hoped you rested well because we got a long road ahead."**_ the horsed neighed quietly making Autheil smile. She petted his mane and _**"Yeah we got to go to Helm's Deep."**_ the horse snorted. _**"Well I haven't seen it so I can't judge."**_ she joked. She looked over and saw Legolas grinning at her. She blushed and continued to pet her horse. Just then Gandalf rode out of the stables on Shadowfax. "He's going to look for Éomer?" she asked Aragorn as he joined them. He nodded and prepared his horse.

The people left Edoras believing they would not return but others were believeing they would. Autheil, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode in front with the King as they exsited the city.

They crossed over big open plains and mountainsides. Autheil and Legolas rode behind Aragorn and Théoden who were listening to Gimli who sat on Éwoyn's horse as he held the reins about how you don't see a lot of dwarf women. Everyone laughed as the horse suddenly jetted off, throwing Gimli of it's back in the process.

Around noon the people of Rohan made camp for a short break. Gimli was off scavenging for 'real food' while Aragorn spoke with the King. Autheil and Legolas sat off to the side on some rocks that looked over the plains, Autheil sat with her back leaning into Legolas's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. They talked about their lives and homes. A few of the older couples watched them and smiled at how in love the two were. Even in such a dark time they still had that hope of love to hold on to.


	22. Chapter 22: Warg Attack

The journey continued until the next day as they walked and rode onwards to Helm's Deep. Legolas and Autheil stood behind Aragorn and Éwoyn who lead their horses by the reins as they walked.

"Where is she? The women who gave you that jewel." Autheil heard Éwoyn asked Aragorn who didn't reply right away. Autheil thought of her sister, her brothers and father. She wondered what they were doing but most of all if they were safe. Legolas could sense her uneasiness and grabbed her hand. Autheil smiled back at him and continued walking.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn said sadly as he thought of Arwen. Aragorn looked back at Autheil who offered him a small smile. Autheil knew that Arwen would wait for Aragorn but she didn't know if she could withstand her father's constant pressure of leaving.

Autheil's train of thought was broken when both she and Legolas heard a faint noise in the distance. Autheil handed her horse off to Aragorn while Legolas handed his to Gimli.

They walked jogged up to a cliff in front of the refugees. "I think somethings watching us." Autheil said quietly. "I think so too but I don't know what it is." Legolas replied as they both looked around at their surroundings.

Hama and Gambling rode past them on their horses to make sure the road was clear. Not ten seconds after they passed their was a screech and the sound of clashing swords were heard by Legolas and Autheil. They ran to the top of the next cliff over where Hama and Gambling were. Hama was dead and Gambling was fighting a Orc seated on a Warg.

Autheil and Legolas notched a arrow in their bows and let them fly. Autheil killed the rider and Legolas the warg. Suddenly a second rider and warg appeared. Autheil shot the warg straight through the head, sending the orc to the ground. Legolas ran towards the orc, dagger in hand. He he slit his throat, killing it instantly.

Aragorn was now next to Autheil on top of the cliff, looking at what had happened. Legolas looked up in disgust "A scout!" Legolas yelled to Aragorn and kicked the horrid creature away from him. Aragorn ran back to tell the king"Aragorn grab my horse." Autheil ordered while she joined Legolas on the edge of a cliff where he watched the orcs ride over the plains. They both stood their watching intensly until the orcs were in range. Legolas grabbed Autheil by the waist and kissed her. "Be careful." he ordered. "You too." she said and turned he attention back to the enemy arriving swiftly.

They both notched arrows into their bow and shot down the wargs running down the hill. The number of Orcs and Wargs weren't large but they were still dangerous nonetheless. After Autheil's forth kill she turned to her horse galloping to her "Maethor!" she called out. Aragorn let the horse go as galloped towards his master. Autheil turned back and killed two more wargs before she turned around just in time to see her horse along with the rest of Théoden's company charging forward. Both Autheil and Legolas swung themselves on to their horses. Autheil grabbed the reins of Maethor and leaned over so she could hear him. _ **"Be brave Maethor. I'm going to shoot the warg in front of us, I need you to jump over it so I can kill the Orc."**_ Autheil said, getting a neigh in response.

"Charge!" Théoden yelled. Autheil shot down two more wargs heading for the king and Aragorn.

The men and Orcs crashed head on. Autheil killed the Warg charging her by shooting it in the head. Maethor then jumped over the dead warg as Autheil pulled out her knife from her back and swung it at the Orc's neck, killing him instantly. _**"Good boy."**_ Autheil said to her horse when they hit the ground. Autheil turned and saw Gimli fall of Arod even thought Legolas was still on. Gimli got up off the ground and saw a warg get his attention. "Bring your pretty face to my ax." Gimli said but both Autheil and Legolas shot the warg.

Legolas looked to see who had shot the other arrow. "I got it first." Autheil yelled to him.

"Doesn't matter because that one counts as mine!" Gimli yelled. Both elves returned to the battle going on around them. Autheil went after a few wargs trying to get away, shooting them down. She then made way back to where Gimli once was. She looked around and saw a Warg running after King Théoden who had his backed turned as he was fighting off an Orc. "My Lord!" she yelled but he didn't hear her. Autheil rode as fast as she could and shot arrow at the warg killing it and then another arrow at the rider he was fighting off.

Théoden turned to see who aided him and saw Autheil. Autheil bowed her head in acknowledgment and returned to the fight. Autheil looked around and saw Legolas was doing fine, Aragorn was just knocked off his horse by a warg. Autheil shot down the warg and saw Aragorn stand back up, looking fine.

Autheil then looked for Gimli, she found after a few moments, under two dead wargs and a dead orc. "Gimli." she called out as she got off her horse. "Give a dwarf a hand would you?" Gimli asked. Autheil whiped out her wand and lifted the dead creatures of the dwarf as fast as she could while throwing hexes and stunners at anything that tried to attack them. Autheil grabbed Gimli's hand and pulled him up. "You alright?" she asked. Gimli nodded and pulled his ax out of the head of a dead warg.

The battle was over and the rest of the wargs were dead, along with their riders. Autheil looked around and saw her blond haired elf, searching for her. They jogged towards each other and fell into each other's arms. Legolas kissed her temple. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. What about you?" she asked. Legolas nodded and pulled away and clasped her hand. They began to look around to make sure their friends were fine. They found everyone expect for Aragorn. Their hearts began to worry as the y couldn't find the Ranger anywhere. "Aragorn!" Legolas called out but there was nothing. Autheil squeezed Legolas's hand as they began to walk around. "Aragorn?" Gimli called out again but still nothing. Théoden searched frantically for the Ranger, turning his head in every direction. Autheil and Legolas walked up the cliff a bit looking around.

They then heard the evil crackling laughing, Gimli sneered and placed his ax over the dying orc. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli promised. Autheil and Legolas stood at his side.

Autheil drew her dagger. "He's...dead." the orc said with a cough "Took a little tumble off the cliff." he told them. Anger burned in Autheil's heart.

She got down on her knee placing her dagger against the orcs throat. "Tell us the truth, you lying, rotten piece of scum!" she shouted while sneering at the Orc. The orc chocked on his own blood and died. Autheil in raged stabbed the dead orc in the heart and walked over to the cliff.

Théoden was already standing there in search of Aragorn. Autheil saw his clock caught on to a rock. Autheil began to remove her stuff in effort to jump in but Legolas stopped her. "It's not him." he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked bitterly as tears started to appear. Autheil knew it wasn't him but she wanted to hope it was, a hope that he was still alive.

Autheil sighed and fell to her knees "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This isn't how it was suppose to end." she whispered. "What am I going to tell Arwen? I was supposed to watch out for him, how am I going to tell her this?" she asked no one in particular.

Théoden placed a comforting hand on Autheil's shoulder. Legolas pocketed the Aragorn's pendant, thinking that it was not the best time to give it to Autheil. Legolas knelt beside Autheil and wrapped her in his arms. Autheil hid her face in his chest while she let silent tears fall.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead. " Théoden ordered Gambling. Legolas looked up at Théoden in slight disbelief. "Come." Théoden said quietly and then left to tend to the others. They looked down at the water in dismay. Autheil wiped her face and stood up. Legolas helped her as he stood up with her, not saying a word. "We have to help the others. Let us hope another attack doesn't comes." she said. Legolas and Gimli both nodded and looked at the rushing river one more time. Autheil accio Aragorn cloak and stuffed it in her bag. She then looked to where the river lead _**"Please come back to us. We still need you, brother."**_ Autheil then left to help tend to the wounded, healing the injuries she could before she mounted her horse with the others and started off for Helm's Deep again.


	23. Chapter 23: He's Alive

They galloped quickly into the fortress as Gambling announced their arrival. Ewoyn met them there and searched the group. "So few. So few of you have returned." she noted.

Théoden got off his horse and looked at her "Our people are safe. We paid for it with many lives." he told her. Autheil and Legolas got up still in silence neither one had spoken a word since they restarted their journy. Legolas held Autheil's hand in comfort.

Gimli went up to Éwoyn "My Lady..." he said. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked the dwarf almost afraid of the answer. "He fell..." was all Gimli could say. Autheil let a tear fall at his words as she looked at Éwoyn who looked at her waiting for her to deny it. When Autheil didn't it, Éwoyn turned to her uncle who was climbing the stairs. He looked over at her with regret in his eyes. Legolas lead Autheil into the castle and Gimli followed behind leaving Éwoyn to grieve alone.

The next afternoon passed and Autheil sat in her shared room with Legolas looking out the window. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he sat across from her taking her hand in his. "Why do I feel like he's not gone? Why do I feel like he's still alive? Is it the denial of my heart or is it true?" she asked him, still looking out the window.

"I don't know because I feel the same way." he said.

"I tried to look for him but I can't see him. All I see is a horse near the river but I don't feel like he dead." she explained. She looked over at him. Legolas gave her a small smile as he raised his hand to her cheek, his thumb rubbing against it gently. Autheil closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, relaxing under his touch. He then moved closer and kissed her passionately and a for a moment they made each other forget everything going on around them.

A sudden knock came at the door breaking the two elves away from each other. In walked Théoden who looked a bit uneasy. Both elves stood up "My Lord?" Autheil asked. Théoden stood in front of the two.

"I never did get to thank you for saving my life, My Lady." he said. Autheil smiled "No thanks is needed My Lord." she replied.

Théoden looked down at the ground "I am sorry about Lord Aragorn." he said. "You never know My Lord, he may yet surprise us." Autheil clued at. Théoden looked up at them "You believe him to be alive?" he asked. The couple nodded

"We don't know yet, it's just a feeling. But if he is, he will find us. I just hope that he does before it's too late." Autheil replied. The King nodded. "I will need all of your help. We know there is a war coming we just don't know when, we will need you." Théoden said. "You have it, My Lord just because Lord Aragorn is not currently before us that does not change." Legolas told him. "I will see soon then to make preparations." the King said and left them.

Autheil and Legolas turned back to the window, a vision then came to Autheil.

 _An empty Isengard_

 _Thousand of marching Uraka-hai bearing the white hand of Saruman._

 _The army standing in front of Helm's Deep in the dark as the rain fell._

Autheil then came back to reality. "What did you see?" Legolas said. "We have to get to Théoden. We are faced with a large army and we don't have a lot of time." Autheil replied. Another vision then appeared

 _Aragorn was galloping along the paved steps of Helm's Deep._

"He's here. He's alive." was all Autheil said but Legolas knew what she meant. The two left the room quickly and looked over to the ledge where the entrance was and sure enough; there was Aragorn riding into Helm's Deep.

Autheil and Legolas stood in front of the King's throne room, knowing that would be the first place Aragorn would go to. Aragorn barely noticed them standing in his way until he nearly walked into Legolas. "Your late." Legolas told him. Both elves then looked over at his wounds "You look terrible." Autheil told him.

"Why thank you, My Lady." Aragorn said with sarcasm and then a smile.

Legolas then pulled out something form his pocket and pressed it into Aragorn's hand. Aragorn opened his hand and saw his Evenstar pendant. He sighed in contentment and then looked back up at Legolas "Thank you." he said. The two clasped their hands on each other's shoulders for a moment.

Aragorn turned to Autheil who smiled but then punched him in the arm. "Ow." Aragorn exclaimed and rubbed his arm. "Don't do that ever again. I was about ready to jump off that bloody cliff to go find you." Autheil scolded him. Aragorn smiled and held his arms out which Autheil quickly jumped into and held him tightly in relief.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he said. "Good because if you weren't I'd hit you again." she joked, making her two men laugh. They pulled apart and entered the King's room. The king looked up in amazement at the living Aragorn.

Aragorn told them of the great army he saw confirming Autheil's vision while she healed his wounds.

"Great host you say?" Théoden questioned.

"All Isengard is empty." Aragorn confirmed.

"How many?" he questioned.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn told him.

"Ten thousand?" the king asked in disbelief.

"It is an army breed for a single purpose; to destroy the world of men. They will be here by night fall." Aragorn informed them.

"Let them come." Théoden said as he walked off the others following behind.

They followed Théoden onto the battlements as he gave orders to his soldiers to prepare the army.

Autheil looked out to where the archers would be stationed and then an idea popped into her head. "A protection spell." she said gaining attention form the others. She turned to them "I can put a one way protection spell over the wall, so maybe the archers cam even thing us a bit." Autheil explained. "Anything would be of help." the kin said and walked away not even letting Autheil finish.

The civilians were being lead into the glittering caves to hid while the battle was to take place. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Autheil walked in the opposite direction of the crowd as they continued to make battle plans. "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above." Aragorn told them.

"Aragron you must rest. You are now good to us half alive." Legolas told his friend who continued walking.

Aragorn turned to Éwoyn who was hasty making his way through the crowd "My Lord! Aragorn!" she called out until she stood in front of him. "I am to be sent with the women into the caves." she said displeased.

"That is a honorable charge." Aragorn replied.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding for when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she asked and looked behind him at Autheil with jealousy knowing she was allowed to fight. Legolas saw this and took her hand while he looked at Éwoyn.

"My lady there may come a time for valor without renown. Who then will the people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn tried to reason.

"Let me stand at your side." she insisted.

Aragorn shook his head "It is not in my power to do so." he explained and turned to move along with his companions.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Éwoyn shouted making Aragorn turn back to her. "They stay because they would not be parted from you...because they love you." Éwoyn shouted. Aragorn looked taken back at her words as they both stared at each other for a moment. Éwoyn then seemed to realize what she said and apologized before walking off quickly into the caves with the others. Autheil felt bad for the women not only did she want to fight for her people but she was falling in love with Aragorn, a love that she knew Aragorn could not return.


	24. Chapter 24: Love and Aid

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Autheil walked off to the armory that was filled with males of all ages. They examined the weapons around them along with the men. Aragorn picked up a sword and looked at it before dropping it back on the table.

"Farmers,farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers" Aragorn said. "Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said. "Or too few." Legolas commented like he was irritated. Autheil looked at him curiously from where she sat next to Gimli.

"Look at them there frightened. I can see it in their eyes." he continued, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the elf. _**"And so they should be. Three hundred...against ten thousand."**_ Legolas said looking at Aragorn. _ **"They have more hope of defense here than in Edoras."**_ Aragorn said. _**"Aragorn they can not win this fight. They are all going to die!"**_ Legolas said, Autheil shot up from her seat.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn returned, stepping in front of Legolas who looked a little speechless at his friend and in worry. Aragorn took in a breathe and then turned to walk away. Everyone watched him leave in silence but Autheil wasn't going to have any of it.

Autheil stood in front of Legolas and smacked his across the face, not as hard as she could have but just enough for him to snap out of his despair. Legolas whipped his head back, looking at her in disbelief at her actions as did every man around them. "You never give in to fear! Not even now, because once you do it makes you a easy target and they kill you. How many times have we been in this position and we came through? We shouldn't be here but we are because we believed we could and because we did it together. But if you want to walk down the road of abandonment and despair then fine. Do it, but don't you dare ask me to go with you." she said sternly. With that she turned and walked out through the crowd who made a path for her.

"Autheil." Legolas started to follow after her but Gimli stopped him. "Let her go lad. Let her be so she cools down." he suggested. Legolas didn't listen to him and went after her.

He looked for what seemed like hours till he found her in one of the towers. She was sitting on the ledge letting her feet dangle, with a tear on her face.

Legolas took in a deep breath "Autheil." he said and walked up behind her. "I'm sorry." he said and sat down next to her. "I know." she replied but didn't look at him.

"I'm afraid to lose you. I always have been. Those battles we fought we did it because we had to but this one we have a choice. I don't think we ever had these odd against us but you were right. I was just as afraid as the men in that room." Legolas explained causing Autheil to look up at him. "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to protect you." he finished sadness in his eyes.

Autheil cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm scared to lose you too but i'd rather die next to you in honor than to spend our whole lives running with that shame." she explained. Legolas pulled her close and Autheil leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I hit you." she said after a moment. Legolas chuckled for a moment "Don't worry, I don't blame you. I deserved it." he said. "And it did knock some sense into me." he said, Autheil smiled "Good." she said and placed her lips on his. He returned the kiss gratefully, Autheil still felt as he was trying to apologize.

She broke the kiss "I have something for you but you have to close your eyes." she told him, earning her a skeptically look for a moment but he did as she asked and closed his eyes. Autheil hands undid the necklace she wore ever since her birth, she grabbed Legolas's hand and placed it in his. She then kissed his lips lightly as she closed his hand. "Okay." she said and he opened his eyes, he looked down and opened his hand.

His eyes widened at the beautiful jewel in his hand. The crystal now shining bright pink. "It's always belong to you and it always will." she said. She took the necklace from him and clasped it around his neck securely. Legolas leaned in and kissed her passionately. He held her against him as tight as he could not wanting there to be any space between them.

The two were so involved with ear other they didn't see the pendant start to glow a bright pink. The pendant continued to glow until the light covered them completely. When it did there was a small explosion of light, the two lovers pulled apart and looked at each other in amazement. "What was that?" Legolas asked. Autheil smiled "I think my grandmother's words were right." she said, Legolas looked at her confused. "She said that once I give my heart to someone a bond would be set. The bond would only grow stronger when the love does. It happened because of my magic. It's rare but it's beautiful." she said. Legolas felt his heart speed up but he didn't know why "You can feel my emotions now." she explained. "Over time I'll be able to feel yours and then we may even be able to read each others thoughts." she finished. Legolas smiled at her "You are amazing and I love you so much." he then kissed her desperately.

They then left the tower hand in hand to go get ready for battle.

Autheil didn't change her outfit to much she took her tunic off and put of a chain mail that she used magic on to fight her nicely. Autheil then put on her tunic and then she made adjustments to one of the breast plated she found. After she strapped herself up, she re-strapped her boots. She pulled on some arm bracers and then braided her hair. Pulled on her belt with her two daggers and wand. She pulled on her clock from Lothlorien and then her knives and quiver of arrows. Legolas then walked in, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You ready?" he asked as he kissed her neck softly. Autheil nodded her head "You apologize to Aragorn yet?" she asked. "On my way right now." he replied. Autheil turned in his arms and placed a kiss in his lips. They then walked hand in hand down to aragorn's room.

Aragorn was readying his weapons when Autheil and Legolas walked in. Autheil leaned on the wall while Legolas picked up Aragorn's sword and handed it to him to him. Aragorn looked over at Legolas slightly stunned but then smiled and took his sword form the Elf. "We have trusted you this far, you have not lead us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Legolas told him. Aragorn placed his hand over his heart as did Legolas "There is nothing to forgive." he said and clasped his hand over Legolas shoulder as Legolas did the same to him.

Aragorn looks over at me "I hope you forgave a certain someone for striking you." he said to Legolas. Legolas smiled and looks over at Autheil and then back to Aragorn. "I have and I won't deny that I didn't need it." he said with a smirk. Autheil smirked in triumphant.

Just then Gimli walks in, struggling with his chain mail. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." he said and let the chain shirt fall to show how long it was that ended up reaching the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest." he states. Aragorn and Legolas smirk slightly at him. Autheil pulls out her wand "Hold on Gimli." she says and magically adjust the chain mail for him.

"Why thank you, Lassie." he said. Autheil then pulled out a small vial and tossed it to Aragorn. "It's an energy potion it will keep you going for at least six hours, I'm not entirely sure how strong they were made but it will do for at least six hours." she explained. She then tossed one to Gimli and Legolas. "You can take it now." she told them. Each of them drank the potion.

"Don't tell me there's none for you." Legolas said to her before he finished his, realizing she wasn't taking any.

"I have." she said and pulled out the bottle. "I just can't take it right now. I've rested ever since we got here. I'm strong enough right now but I don't know how strong I'll be when I put the protection spell up." she explained as her companions looked at her confused. "I've never put up a protection spell that big before, there fore I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it especially if the Uraka-kai start to bang on the it. I will try to hold it as long as I can so the archers can take out as many as they can but I know it will weaken me." she continued "I'm going to place the potion in my pocket, if I pass out, I need one of you to make me drink it, if not I don't know what will happens." she told them, fear filled Legolas's eyes. "Is it worth the risk?" he asked even though he knew her answer. "For our best chance at survival; it is." She replied.

"You need not worry, we'll get to you. Just stay alive." Aragorn said. Autheil smiled having full confidence in her friends.

Just then a horn sounded from outside the keep, a horn that was familiar to Autheil. "That is no Orc horn." Legolas stated and ran out followed by Autheil and Aragorn, Gimli stayed behind to finish getting dressed.

"Open the gate!" Autheil heard a man yell as they dashed through halls of the Deep. The men were looking over the wall, staring below. The three finally made their way threw and saw a elven army lead by their friend Haldir, speaking with the king who stood in amazement. "How is this possible?" he asked.  
Autheil, Legolas and Aragorn were joined by Gimli as they tried to push their way through the army to get to Haldir. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir informed the king. Autheil smiled as she realized her father had sent aid. "A alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir said as he saw his friends push through the crowd. He smiled at them "We come to honor that allegiance." he finished.

Aragorn is the first to reach Haldir _**"Welcome Haldir."**_ he say. The two bow to each other but then Aragorn hugs him. The stunned Elf hugs back after a second. Aragorn smiles "You are most welcome." he said and moves to the side.

Legolas is the next to embrace Haldir as they both clasp onto each other's shoulders tightly. Legolas moves and stands behind him.

Autheil moves and hugs her longtime friend. _ **"Your father send bravery and courage to you."**_ Haladir tells Autheil. Autheil smiles _**"My many thanks...for everything."**_ she says.

She then places her hand over her heart and bows her head as he does the same. Autheil turns and looks at the army of her kin. They turn swiftly toward them and stood at the ready. Autheil smiled at them and bowed her head to them as they mirrored her actions. She then stands beside Legolas as he grabs her hand.

A amazed King Théoden watched them "We are proud to fight aside Men once more." Haldir tells the king as both Autheil and Legolas smile proudly.


	25. Chapter 25: Battle of Helm's Deep

The happy reunion was cut short when a Orc horn sounded in the distance. It was still pretty far away so it gave the others time to get to their stations. Haldir and Aragorn yelled for the elves positioning at the outer wall. Autheil, Legolas, and Haldir walked as Aragorn and Gimli followed behind.

"Oh before I forget." Autheil said and hit Haldir on the back of the head.

"Ow what-" he rubbed his head and was going to ask the reasoning behind the hit but Autheil cut him off "That is for leaving without a goodbye." she said. Legolas smirked and Haldir mumbled something about it not being that bad.

Everyone was in position Legolas, Gimli and Haldir were positioned not to far from each other. Autheil was running around the outer wall putting up the protection spell. She mentally thanked herself for already putting up a protection spell and concealment spell to hide the entrance of the Glittering Caves. Of course she left a torch next to the hidden entrance so they remembered where it was. Autheil had just finished putting up the protection spell on the outer wall, she passed Haldir who stopped her.

" _ **Be careful, my sister."**_ she said. _**"You as well, brother."**_ He said. They then let their foreheads touch symbolizing family. Autheil smiled at him and then walked off to join Legolas and Gimli.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled as he was to short to see over the ledge. Autheil and Legolas smiled in amusement. Aragorn then came up behind them. _**"Autheil do you want to take command, they are after all your people?"**_ Aragorn asked. Autheil smiled but shook her head _**"I already have to take care of the protection spell, I don't think they need their captain fainting on them. I will sound off your commands but you need to do it."**_ she told him. She placed a hand on his shoulder "You can do it." she told him. Aragorn nodded and turned back to see the Uraka-hai army not that far.

"Well whatever luck you live by, lets hope it last the night." Gimli said.  
"You're friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas reassured him.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said. Autheil punches him in shoulder, making him wince. "We'll she's ready to fight." Gimli mumbles as he rubs his shoulder.

Aragorn walks away from the trio and in between the lines of elves. Legolas pulls Autheil in for a kiss "Don't go to far." he tells her. "You be careful too." she answered with a smirk as they turned their attention back to the army approaching them.

Just then lightening flashes through the sky followed by the rumbles of thunder. The rain then starts to come down but the army of Helm's Deep stands unfazed.

Autheil spots the Uruk captain as he climbs up on a large boulder.

" _ **Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!"**_ Aragorn shout as he walks by.

The Uruk Captain raises his hand and yells, making the army come to a halt. The Uruks grunt and growl at them. Gimli then start to jump up and down.

"What's happening out there?" he ask.

"Shall I descirbe it to you?" Legolas ask and then looks down at the dwarf "Or would you like me to find you a box?" the Elf asks. Gimli to everyone surprise just laughs while Autheil chuckles.

The Uruks then start to hit their spears on the ground in unison as well as they bang on their chest.

Aragorn takes out his sword and there is a type of silence as each side waits for the first move. Just then a arrow flies down out of now where and hits a Uruk in the neck. _**"Hold!"**_ Aragorn orders as the Orc that got shot falls to the ground face first.

"Well at least the guy killed it." Autheil commented referring to the man from the archers near the King's volley. Legolas and Gimli both nodded at the comment.

The other Uruks whoever were outraged and started to growl in fury. _"Well we didn't come here for tea."_ Autheil thought. The Uruk Captain thrust forward and shouted orders. The Uruk-hai army now advancing on Helm's Deep.

" _ **Prepare to fire!"**_ Aragorn ordered. The elves loaded their bows and aimed their arrows. Autheil only hoped that her protection spell worked on both ends.

" _ **Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arm!"**_ Legolas told them.

" _ **Release arrows."**_ Aragorn yelled. The elves hit their mark, wiping out the first row of Orcs. The elves continued to fire but soon the Orcs reached the invisible force field. Each time a orc ran into it, the orc would fall back into the others behind him. Aragorn continued to shout commands as they tried to take out as many as possible. The ocrs then pulled out their own arrows and tried to shoot them but the arrow would rebound on them when it hit the spell. Autheil could see the spell starting to weaken as army of orcs tried to bust through.

Autheil put away her bow and took out her wand and started to reapply the spell. She could feel the spell start to drain her. Her eyes widen as she saw the Orcs bring in the ladders. They banged one by one against the force field and Autheil knew she wouldn't be able to hold the spell for much longer. The orcs that had retired all at once again to bring the ladders back up. With that, the force of the orcs trying to ram through the protection spell and Autheil's strength waning, she could no longer hold the spell. With a war cry Autheil's arm dropped as she tumbled into Legolas and Gimli who caught her with ease.

"Wow there lassy." Gimli said. Legolas held Autheil in his arms and pulled out her energy potion, he genitally poured it down her throat. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Autheil said as she felt her strength return.

Legolas helped Autheil stand up. Just then the protection spell was broken.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn cried. Autheil however grabbed her bow and started to shoot down the Orcs climbing up the ladders. But then like the rest of the

"Legolas two already." Gimli said.

"I'm on seventeen." Legolas said.

"What? I'll have no point-ear out scoring me!" Gimli said as Autheil rolled her eyes at the two.

"Nineteen." Legolas said a few seconds later.

"Really boys?" she asked as she shot down three more Orcs but neither replied.

Autheil pulled out her knives and began to concentrate on killing the Orcs around her as she made her way to the nearest ladder. Once she got there Legolas met her there. Together they pushed the ladder backwards sending it back into the crowd of Orcs below. Autheil sees form the corner of her eye Aragorn doing the same.

Gimli then stands on top of the wall in between two ladders and starts to count his kills out loud as he swings his ax. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one!"

Gimli's boasting starts to annoy Autheil so she starts to count out loud "Thirty! Thirty-one! Thirty-two!"

"Aw shut it!" Gimli yells to her. Autheil smirks "You see how annoying it is?" she said.

Autheil then looked to the causeway as she saw Orcs started to walk up. "Causeway!" she shouted to the archers and the hear Aragorn yell the same command. Auhteil takes out her bow and shot two arrows towards the causeway with her kin. Autheil felt a presence lurking behind her so she pulled out her dagger and quickly stabbed the Orc in the stomach, spun out of the way as the blow was about to come down on her and she grabbed her other dagger and slit the orcs throat. "Thirty-five." she whispered to her self before retrieving her daggers.

Autheil looked down at the wall as she saw two orcs carry huge metal spiked balls and placed them beneath the wall. The part of Autheil that was Hermione knew what it was...it was a bomb. Autheil saw as an Orc ran their was with a torch confirming her suspicions. "Aragorn!" she yelled. Aragorn saw what she was talking about and shouted for Legolas. _**"Bring him down, Legolas!"**_ Autheil two pulled out her bow and shot an arrow in the Orc's left shoulder just as Legolas had shot an arrow into his right.

 _ **"Kill him! Kill him!"**_ Aragorn shouts. Legolas sends one more arrow into the Orc's heart killing him. But then a different Orc grabs the torch and runs with it into the sulice.

The bomb explodes sending the orcs, elves and rock into the sky. Autheil is thrown back a bit onto the ground from the impact of the explosion. She groans in pain but gets up and looks around frantically for her companions. She finds Legolas and Hadlir fighting off Orcs near each other with worried looks but calm down a bit when they see her. Autheil runs towards the gap to see orcs run through. Gimli is under the water and Aragorn shout orders at the Elves behind him. They release their arrows and then start to charge.

Autheil pulls out her bow and start to shoot the orcs holding the spears in the first row from above, killing several. Legolas soon joins her side, before he grabs a Uruk shield and throws it on the ground in front of him, he jumps on it and slides down the stairs as he shoots arrows into the on coming Orcs. Autheil sees all this and smirks as Legolas releases the shield and sends it up flying into an Uruk's chest. Autheil grabs the nearest Uruk shield and repeats the same moves as Legolas who just smiles at her as she reaches his side.

"Aragorn pull back to the keep!" Get your men out of their!" Théoden yelled from their spot on the watch tower. Autheil hears this and runs back up the stairs near Haldir and starts to yell out the King's order.

" _ **Retreat! Pull back to the Keep!"**_ Aragorn yelled to the others. Aragorn saw both Autheil and Haldir still up on the battlements fighting.

"Haldir!" he yelled _**"Pull to the Keep!"**_ he ordered. Hadlir nodded and yelled the same orders at the others. Legolas and another Elf grabbed Gimli carrying him up to the Keep. Haldir soon caught Autheil's attention and ordered her to do the same. Autheil was killing an orc as she waited for her kinsmen to get clear. Haldir wasn't going to leave without her. Two Orcs charged Haldir, Haldir blocked the first Orc and stabbed him in the stomach but the second orc drove his ax into Haldir's side. Halidr stumbles as he clenches his stomach but does not feel the attack coming from behind him.

Autheil watched as the orc in front of five feet in front of her raised his arms and brought his ax into the back of Haldir.

"Haldir!" Autheil screamed. She killed the orc on front of her and the grabbed the knives and decapitated the the Orc behind Haldir who was now on his knees looking at his dead kinsmen.

"Haldir!" Autheil said as she grabbed him by the shoulders to cradle his back.

Haldir looked up at her as his neck fell against her arm. _**"Fight Autheil. It's not the end nor is this goodbye."**_ he said as he cupped her face with one hand. "Haldir." she said. "I love you sister." and with that Haldir's hand fell from her face and he drew his last breath. Aragorn came and knelled next to her. He saw Haldir lay limp in her arms and knew it was too late. Aragorn place his hand to his heart and then to Haldir's in a final farewell. The tears fell from Autheil's eyes as she heard the orcs coming up the side.

All both Autheil and Aragorn saw was red. Autheil gentaly laid Haldir's body down and then stood up facing the orcs advancing on her. She pulled out her wand and sent sectumsempra spells against them. She didn't want to use the killing spell because not only did she not like it because it was a Unforgivable curse but also because she felt that at the moment the Orcs deserved to bleed out, they deserved a painful death.

With one knife in one hand and her wand in the other both her and Aragorn fought with fury. Autheil spun and defended herself and Aragorn with her knife while she threw spells at her attackers. Aragorn starts to drag Autheil up the stairs to the Keep but Autheil pushes him off. "Go! I'm right behind you!" she said. Aragorn runs up the steps Autheil fighting off the Uruks but follows behind him. Aragorn makes for the Keep but Autheil returns to the battlements where she knows Legolas is at. As she runs arrows coming flying past her hitting the Uruks behind her. Autheil looks up and sees Legolas with two other elves covering her. Autheil runs right into Legolas's arms.

"Are you okay? I felt your pain." he asked frantically. "Haldir's gone." was all she could say before they were attacked. Legolas watched form the corner of his eye as Autheil fought with a fury he had never seen before. She threw spell, hexes and stunners and sliced at anything that wasn't on their side. She was not a Elf to be messed with during grief. Legolas finally understood her words from when they were in Lothloiren when she said that they could do whatever to her but if they touch the people she cares for they would regret it. Legolas was watching the consequences of the Uruks actions as he felt the fury that burned inside her.

Autheil caught eye of Aragorn and Gimli fighting alone in the causeway. Autheil quickly found some leather of a dead solider and conjured it into rope. "Legolas, get them out of there." she ordered. Legolas nodded and stood up on the wall and called for Aragorn. Autheil shot the Orc in the back trying to hold on to Aragorn and Gimli. She covered them in just enough time for them to grab on to the rope. She then covered Legolas and the two other Elves as they hauled up her friends to safety.

Autheil watches as the men start to fall back. Suddenly the Uruks break through the gate at the causeway.

"They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!" Théoden cries as Gambling yells orders for everyone to fall back. The men start to fall back as ordered.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn yells. Legolas grabs autheils' shoulder and pulls her along with him. Once inside Autheil and Legolas stand in front of the open door shooting down Orcs as the others make their way inside until the doors shut, trapping them inside the over-runned fortress.

The men quickly start to barricade the door as the Orcs try to bang on it from the other side.


	26. Chapter 26: Victory and It's Pain

"The fortess is taken. It is over." Théoden told them. Autheil rolled her eyes "With all do respect My Lord don't make me slap you too." Autheil said to the King who looked puzzled at her statement but Legolas chuckles as he and Aragorn picked up the table to help baracade the door. "That's right, you said this fortress will never fall while your men defend it." he said and then dropped his end of the table to walk towards Théoden, making Legolas feel unbalenced as he held the table.

"Aragorn!" Autheil grumbled at his action but went and helped a struggling Legolas lift the table.

Aragorn ignored Autheil and continued talking with the King "They still defend it. They have died defending it."

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked as the men continued to turn the tables over. Autheil came and stood by Aragorn's side "Is there no other way?" Aragorn repeated but the King remained silent.

"There is one passage, it leads into the mountains but they will not get far the Uruk-hai are to many." Gambling spoke up.

"Maybe they can." Autheil spoke up, drawing attention. "Before the battle I placed a protection spell around the entrance so that no Orc could get through. I then placed a concealment spell so the entrance looks like a wall. It will buy them time. You won't be able to find it easily because of the spell so instead I could send my patrouns" Autheil suggested earning her confused glances. She had forgotten they don't understand magic.

"It a bright light that takes the form of an animal, it's used to help send messages." she explained quickly.

"Do it." Aragorn urged her. Autheil nodded and pulled out her wand. Autheil summoned on her happiest memory which happened to be the morning they had to leave Edoras, she had woken up in Legolas's arms completely refreshed. She remembered how peaceful and handsome he looked as he slept. Suddenly a white light came from her wand and formed a panther. Autheil was confused for a second but continued.

"Go into the caves and find Éwoyn tell her that all the women and children need to quickly make for the mountain pass until they hear from us if they don't they need to keep going." she told the patronus. The white panther nodded and ran off towards the caves. The other's stood in amazement around her.

Legolas could feel her confusion and wonder as she watched the patoum leave.

"What is it?" he asked her, she shook her head "Nothing, it's just the animal changed, before it was an otter and now it's a panther. I wonder why?" she said.

The banging of the door brought them all back into reality.

Autheil turned to Aragorn "Ok now what?" she asked.

The King finally spoke up "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" he asked. Autheil rolled her eyes.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said queitly before Autheil could say anything. "Ride out and meet them." he said to the King.

"For death and glory." Théoden said.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn told him.

"The sun is rising." Gimli told them. They all turned to the window where they could see the sun start to shine through the window, Gandalf's words then echoed in their minds "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Yes." the king said firmly. "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time." the King stated.

"Yes!" Gimli said and ran out to find the horn.

Autheil whistled loudly and muttered in elvish, summoning the horses.

Théoden placed a hand on aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." he told Aragorn.

Just then the horses came running in each to its owner. Autheil petted Maethor's nose as Arod stood next to him. Legolas came over to her and pulled her around, kissing her passionately. "I love you." he muttered against her lips. Their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes "And I love you." she returned. The banging on the door got louder. They all mounted their horses, Autheil pulled out two sword from her leather pouch. She tossed one to Legolas who quickly excepted it with a nod. Autheil took the other one and attached it around her waist.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin and the red dawn!" Théoden said to his men as the unsheathed their swords. The door finally broke down but before anything could really come through Théoden shouted "Forth Eorlingas!" as the horn sounded in the Deep. They ride forward slashing at the Uruks below them and then ride out to the causeway, the horses either pushing the Uruks over the side or them trampinling over them killing them with Théoden and Aragorn leading the way. They made it to the end of the causeway where they slashed out at everything around them.

Suddenly the white dawn and a white rider caught their attention.

"Gandalf." Aragorn whipsered as Autheil smiled.

Gandalf on the mountain looked down at the fortress surrounded by Uruks "Théoden King stands alone." he said.

Eomer then rode up beside him. "Not alone." he said and the unsheathed his sword. "Rohhirm!" he called out. The riders of Rohan ride up behind him.

"Éomer." Théoden says as he looks up at his nephew proudly.

"To the King!" Éomer shouts and leads his men charging down the mountain the sun rising with them blinding the Uruks as the Rohhirm cuts them down.

The Uruks in fear start to run off as they drive them into Fangorn forest. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer warns them. The men stand in line at the edge of the hil waiting and watching as the Uruks retreat into Fangorn. There was a breif moment of silence before you hear loud groans from the trees and screeches from the Uruks followed by the movment seen by men on the tree line.

The battle was over, Rohan had won their victory and hope was restored among the people as the women and children were let out of the caves. The men were pilling up the dead orcs and Legolas and Autheil went to find Gimli as Aragorn went to find Éowyn.

Legolas and Autheil found Gimli sitting on a dead Uruk, smoking his pipe with his ax in the head of the dead Uruk.

"Final count..." Legolas says as he stokes his bow "Forty- two." Autheil rolls her eyes.

"Forty-two?" Gimli questions "Oh that's not bad for a pointed-ear Elvish princling. I however am sitting on forty-three."

Leoglas quickly draws and arrow and shoots it in between Gimli's legs, right above his hand. "Forty-three." Legolas stats.

"He was already dead." Gimli tells him.

"He was twitching." Legolas argued.

"he was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system." Gimli cried and grabbed the ax, moving it around so that it would make the dead Uruk body move.

Autheil rolled her eyes "Yeah, well I beat the both of you." she said. They both looked up at her in shock. "I got seventy-two." she told them. Legolas's eyes widen but Gimli protested "Only the one's without magic count." she stated. Autheil rolled her eyes. "Those are the only ones I counted. If I counted the others I would be somewhere in the early hundreds." she stated.

Autheil walked away with pride but heard Gimli groan "How in Middle-Earth did she kill that many?" he asked. Legolas sighed "The rage of losing someone can do that to you." he told Gimli.

Autheil went back to where Haldir was killed. The ground was covered with blood both red and black, with bodies laying everywhere. She found Haldir laying were she left him. Autheil knelt down beside him. She placed her hand over his eyes to close them. She then took him up in her arms and let the tears fall freely. She cupped his face and brought her forehead to his as she started to sing.

 _I miss you so much_

 _Your light, your smile, your ways_

 _And everything about us_

 _Though you're gone_

 _You're still here in my heart_

 _And my tears_

 _Yeah you sure left your mark_

 _We were just getting started_

 _It wasn't long enough_

 _It wasn't long enough together_

 _But it was long enough_

 _It was long enough to last forever_

 _Sometimes I get so mad_

 _I scream, I swear at this_

 _Because this isn't how we planned it_

 _I sit here in a cold room_

 _Praying, waiting on you_

 _To run back through that door_

 _To the way it was before you left_

 _It wasn't long enough_

 _It wasn't long enough together_

 _But it was long enough_

 _It was long enough to last forever_

 _I feel cheated_

 _Defeated_

 _Can't believe that you're gone_

 _It was wrong, so wrong_

 _It wasn't long enough_

 _It wasn't long enough_

 _It wasn't long enough_

 _Noooo_

 _It wasn't long enough_

 _It wasn't long enough together_

 _But it was long enough_

 _It was long enough to last to last to last forever_

 _You're memory will last forever_

Autheil sang with all the sorrow in her heart as she held one of her best friends. She didn't realize that her beautiful voice had echoed throughout the Keep, bring tears to everyone's eyes. Nor did she realize Théoden, Aragorn, Éwoyn, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas standing on the stairs behind her watching her as she sang and held the Elf Captain in her arms. All had tears in their eyes as they watched the emotional girl cry.

"They grew up together, her and Haldir." Aragorn explained to those who did not know of their friendship. Legolas then made his way two his broken-hearted lover. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. Autheil saw the tears in his eyes and the others now standing around them.

"It's all he every wanted. He always said if he were to die, he wanted to die a warrior's death; protecting those who needed it and fighting for a purpose." she told them as she looked down at Haldir's pale face.

"And shall give him a warrior's remembrance and honor him along with all the others." Théoden said. Autheil looked up at him and nodded. "I'll take him." Aragorn said. He knelt down and took Haldir from her arms and placed him on the stretcher.

Autheil watched as they carried him away. Legolas staying at her side rubbing her back as the tears continued to fall down her face. Legolas just sat there with her as she wept for her friend, for her kin and for the other men who died. Legolas let his own tears fall, shamelessly in front of her as they were alone. Autheil's sobs died down after a while and she was soon was able to stand.

Legolas wiped away Autheil's tears as he continued to holds her in his arms.

"I want his head." Autheil told him. Legolas looked at her confused by what she meant. "I want Saruman's head on spike." she said bitterly. Legolas didn't do anything but nod, he understood her grief.

Gandalf, Théoden, Eomer, Autheil, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas mounted their horses and made their way up the mountain that over looked the plains of Rohan and in the distance the red glow of Mordor.

"Sauron's wraith will be great and his attack swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin." Gandalf told them. He then looked to Aragorn "All of our hopes lie with two small hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf said, making everyone wonder of the whereabouts of Frodo and Sam.

The group then made their way to Isengard while the people of Rohan were to return to their homes and cities. Gandalf lead them threw Fangorn Forest carefully.

 _Song used in this chapter is Forever by Rascal Flatts_


	27. Chapter 27: Isengard

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard days work." Autheil heard Pippin say.

"Only you've never done a hard days work." Merry said, both of them laughing in response as they smoked their pipes. They both then saw a the group come from behind the trees. Merry stood up on top of the wall they were sitting on and announced. "Welcome My Lords and My Lady to Isengard."

"You young rascals, a merry hunt you lead us on and now we find you feasting and...and smoking." Gimli scolded them while Legolas, Aragorn and Autheil smiled at them, just glad to see them alive.

"We are sitting on a field of victory. Eating a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particular good." Pippin replied. "Salted pork?" Gimli questioned, knowing he would like some.

"Hobbits..." Gandalf muttered under his breath unimpressed.

"Were under orders of Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry told them. Autheil got down from her horse and hugged the two Halflings. "It's good to see you both alive and well." she said to them. "It is good to see you too." Merry replied. Autheil let the pair go as Gandalf ordered them to enter Isengard. Autheil helped Merry on to her horse and Pippin went with Aragorn.

"He's a lovely horse." Merry commented. "Thank you. Éomer gave them to us as a gift when we were tracking you guys down." she explained.

"I see you two have been busy." Autheil noted as she took in the site of a flooded and destroyed Isengard. "Oh yes, we will have to tell you what has happened as will you have to." Merry said. Autheil nodded.

"Oh, young master Gandalf. I'm glad that you've come. Wood, stock and stone I can master but there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower." the large talking tree named Treebeard said to them.

Aragorn looked up at the tower angerliy "Show yourself." he whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous. We can only hope Autheil's spell worked." Gandalf warned them.

"We'll let's just ave his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested. "Yes." Autheil quickly agreed.

"No." Gandalf rebuked them "We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said. Autheil looked away bitterly as Legolas rode up beside her and took her hand.

"You have fought in many wars and slain many men, Théoden King and afterwards made peace. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" a voice sounded from above them. They all looked up to see Saruman standing on top of the tower.

"We shall have peace..." Théoden trails off and then looks back up at Saruman. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were shewn even as they lay dead against the gate of the Hornburg are avenged!" Théoden then gritted his teeth "When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman shouted not believing he was insulted on such a manner "What do you want Gandalf Grayhem? Let me guess the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the key of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crown of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards." Saruman shouted in anger.

"Your treachery has already cost you many lives. Thousand more are no at risk but you can save them Saruman." Gandalf said. "You are deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman said and then lifted up the Palentir. Saruman stared at it with a crazy look in his eye. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth, something you have failed to see. The great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf rode forward alone, separating himself from the group.

"You are all going to die." Saruman tells them.

"Scared fool." Autheil sneers under her breath.

"You know this don't you Gandalf? You do not think this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be named King." Saruman says in disgust.

"Say the man who stands before us defeated, who's power weakens as we speak and not to mention who face is still messed up from our last encounter!" Autheil snares referring to the gash above Saruman's left eye. "You know nothing!" she finished.

"Autheil, daughter of Elrond, fear has not yet taken you." Saruman said.

Autheil scoffed "You don't scare me, I've seen more than you know." she replied.

"Perhaps you may not fear me but you do fear losing those you love." he said.

"As I said the last time. You can burn for all I care!" she snared.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me Gandalf, what words of comfort did you give the Hafling before you sent him to his doom? The path you have sent him on can only lead to death." Saruman tells them.

"I've heard enough of this!" Gimli growls "Shoot him! Put an arrow in his gob!" Gimli orders. Both Autheil and Legolas gladly but slowly reach for their quiver of arrows until Gandalf stops them.

"No." he orders them and then turns back to Saruman "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman yelled and then directed a ball of flames at Gandalf.

The others jump back in surprise but as the fire clears Gandalf and Shadowfax stand there unharmed. Gandlaf looks up at a scared Saruman and says "Saruman, your staff is broken." just then Saruman's staff explodes into pieces.

Suddenly Grima Wormtingue appears behind Saruman.

"Grima, you neednot follow him. You were not always as you were. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden King tells him. Grima bows and looks as if he is about to accepts Théoden suggestion but Saruman's voice stops him.

"'A man of Rohan'?what is the house of Rohan but a thrached barn with brigrads drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Saruman insults and continues "The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Don't listen to the selfish ugly bastard." Autheil ordered them.

"Grima come down. Be free of him." Théoden says following Autheil's advice.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman stats but Grima stands up to him "No!" he tells Saruman who turns around to him and yells "Get down cur!" and smacks Grima across the face. Grima falls to the floor where none of those below could see.

"Saruman, you are deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." Gandalf orders.

"Withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided! I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman yells before Grima comes up behind him and stabs him twice in the back.

Legolas shot an arrow at Grima's heart making him stumble back. Saruman falls off the tower and is impaled on the spike of a large wheel. Merry gasp in horror behind Autheil who wears a frown of slight dissatisfaction. "Well, not exactly the idea of a spike that I had in mind but I suppose it will have to do." Autheil said coldly. Legolas grabbed Autheil's hand again but she did not look at him. Merry was confused, he had never heard Autheil sound so cold. He could only wonder what Saruman had done to piss off the lovely She-Elf so much.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandald told Théoden who nodded in response.

The water wheel then starts to turn, making Saruman's body disappear under the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard tells them. "Tree's will come back to live here." he said and then started to list some trees as something in the water caught Pippin's eye. Pippin got off the horse he had been riding with Aragorn on and made way over to the strange thing he saw, Aragorn calling after him.

Pippin lifts the Palentir out of the water and stares at it in curiosity. "Bless my bark." Treebeard exclaims as the dangerous weapon must have slipped from Saruman's hand when he fell.

Gandalf ride up behind Pippin. "Perigrin Took, I'll take that my lad." he tells Pippin and holds out his hand. Pippin looks back at the Palentir. "Quickly now." Gandalf urges him. Pippin then hands it over to the wizard who quickly covers it with his cloak then turns away with almost a angry look in his eye.


	28. Chapter 28: Victory Feast and Drunk

They arrived at Edoras just in time for the Victory Feast. The whole city had gathered in the Great Hall.

Autheil wore a beautiful purple gown as Legolas wore a silver tunic.

Éwoyn presented a golden goblet to the King. Théoden took the cup from his niece who then joined him at his side. Théoden raised his glass as everyone stood to their feet, Aragorn, Legolas, Auhtiel and Gimli in the front row.

"Tonight we remember the Men and Elves who gave their blood to defend this country." Théoden said looking at Autheil and Legolas as he said 'Elves'. Legolas took Autheil's hand to hold for support. They all the raise their glasses "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" the people sound off and drink their wine but both Autheil and Aragorn hesitate for a brief moment, thinking Haldir, a dear friend they had lost. Autheil sighed ant brought her drink to her lips as did Aragorn.

There was a moment of silence that followed before the people began to move and start to feast at the tables. Autheil however needed a moment so she quietly slipped out of the Great Hall and down the Hall where no one could see her being concealed by the shadows. Authiel stood back against the wall as she took in a deep breath trying to erase the horrors of her friend being killed. A silent tear falling dwon her face. Autheil heard soft footsteps coming down the hall but paid no heed to it figuring they wouldn't see her. The footsteps stopped as she wiped the stray tear from her face. She stood there trying to regain her composure when a voice came from across the hall.

"He wouldn't want you to grieve him, you know that don't you?" said Legolas as he walked over to her. Autheil nodded her head

"I know I just wish..." but Autheil didn't finish her sentence. Legolas brought his hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." she started again but Legolas just shook his head knowing she was referring to her behavior at Isengard and Saruman's death.

"I understand, you were grieving. There's nothing to condemn for that. I would have wanted the same if it were you." he told her. Autheil nodded her head as Legolas brought his forehead to lay on hers.

"I'm hear if you need to talk." he told her. Autheil smiled at him and the kissed his lips. "Thank you but I think right now we need to get back before people notice that were gone and start getting naughty ideas." Autheil replied. Legolas laughed butl ook her hand and lead her back to the party.

They were immediately called over by Gimli and Éomer.

Éomer then hands Legolas a pint of ale. "No pauses. No spills." he tells them. Autheil already picking up on the game rolls her eyes at the men.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli said.

"Oh please don't do that." Autheil said. "This isn't my dress." Autheil told them making them laugh.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas ask.

The men around them cheer. "Last one standing wins." Gimli says. They then start to laugh as Gimli starts to drink his pint. Legolas turns to Autheil "I'll catch you if you fall over." she informed him. Legolas smiles back at Autheil as he starts to hesitantly drink his pint.

Not five minutes later, the elf and the dwarf had piled up their empty pints. Autheil could see the effects of the alcohol wearing on Gimli but it had yet to show on Legolas, who was easily downing the beverages given to him by Éomer.

Éomer then passes Autheil a pint "Come on, live a little." he told her. Autheil smirk and took the ale from the man and sipped on it as she continued to watch he companions. Aragorn soon joined her side. "How's it coming?" he asked. "I think Gimli's going to fall over any minute now. Why don't you go over there and try to catch him." she suggested. Aragorn chuckled but did as she suggested.

Gimli then let out a gross fart, causing everyone to look at him in disgust and Aragorn to move away from his side.

"Hehehe." laughs the Dwarf "It's the Dwarfes that go swimming with little hairy women." he slurs in his drunk state.

Legolas then looks down at his hand "I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas said with something in his voice that made him sound a little off.

Gimli slams his empty glass down "I told you, he can't hold his liquor." he said. Suddenly his eyes go cross and Gimli falls backwards, Aragorn forgetting that he was supposed to catch the intoxicated Dwarf stiffs a laugh as does Autheil. Legolas looks up at the others "Game over." he say and turns to walk away nearly falling over in the process. Autheil grabs Legolas and steadys him before she wraps his arm around her neck, allowing him to lean on her for support.

"I'm fine, Autheil." he told her. "No, you're not your drunk." she corrected him.

"You sober up Legolas, I'll take care of Gimli." Aragorn tells her as he tries to lift Gimli.

"Good luck." she says.

"Well thanks for the encouragement." he yells back as Legolas laughs at the two of them.

Autheil leads Legolas outside of the Great Hall as the women eye Legolas earning sharp glares from Legolas.

A women who seemed slightly intoxicated walked up to the two "Need help sweety?" she asked more to Legolas than Autheil. "Not if you want to end up with broken bones." Autheil threatened and glared at the women who sacredly ran off. Legolas stiffed a laugh as Autheil dragged him outside and laid his back against the castle walls.

"You are really pretty when you're protective." he said.

Autheil rolled her eyes and conjured up a wet towel and wiped Legolas head. She knew he wasn't that intoxicated and thanks to their Elf ability the drunkenness would wear off soon. "Yeah yeah." Autheil replied. "You know I love you and everything about you." he said and leaned forward to kiss her but Autheil pulled back.

Legolas wore a look of disappointment on his face "Why not?" he asked.

"I'll kiss you when your sober." she told him, making him smile.

Legolas sat his head on her shoulder "I love you more than I love anything else. I wanna spend forever with you." he said. Autheil's eyes widen, she didn't know his it was the alcohol speaking or it was him.

"Legolas you're drunk." she said deciding to take to safer route. "I'm not completely out of it, I'm just a little tipsy, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said." he told her looking her dead in the eye in all seriousness.

Autheil smiled, tears of joy in her eye "I love you, Legolas and I wanna spend for ever with you as well." she said. She moved and kissed his cheek, keeping by her word of kissing him when he was sober. Legolas put his head back on to her shoulder while she wiped his face with the wet towel.

They stayed like that until she pronounced Legolas sober and as promised she gave him his kiss.


	29. Chapter 29: Palantir

It was early morning when both Autheil and Legolas found themselves unable to sleep do to a certain uneasiness stirring around them. They both grabbed their cloaks and stood outside the Great Hall, gazing out at the plains and the sky while holding each others hand. Not to long later, Aragorn had come out of a smoke and spotted the two and walked over to them.

"The stairs are veiled." Autheil told him "Something stirs in the East."

Aragorn looked at her and then back out to the view "The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas continued. A few seconds later a great darkness was felt by the two elves "He is here!" Legolas said first turning to them. "The Palantir!" Autheil said right after him.

The three friends sprinted into the Hall and down to the room where the others were stay in. they walked in on pippin on his back holding the flaming Palantir. Aragorn grabbed it from the hobbit only to fall backwards to the floor as Legolas caught him by the shoulders. The Palantir feel from Aragorn's hands and rolled passed Merry who yelled at it. Autheil quickly grabbed one of the blankets next to her and threw it on the evil object. It reminded her very much of the horcruxes she had hunted with Harry and Ron.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said to a motionless Pippin. They all hurried over to the hobbit. Autheil looked to Aragorn in concern but he just nodded "I'm alright." he whispered quietly to her. Autheil nodded and looked back at Pippin who was now shivering in fear.

"Look at me." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin said weakly and closed his eyes again.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandlaf asked.

Pippin took a moment to reflect. "A tree...there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." Pippin said in horror and then looked back up at Gandalf "The city was burning." he informed them.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf questioned, trying to clarify the clues being given.

"I saw...I saw him." Pippin said in much fear "I could hear his voice in side my head."

"And what did he tell you? Speak!" Gandalf demanded making Pippin wince.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin said.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked urgently.

"Nothing. Aragorn took the Palantir before anything else could happen." Pippin told them. Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Gandalf nodded and got up and left the room quickly.

Autheil looked after a Pippin until he had calmed down and fell back to sleep.

A couple hours later when the sun had risen, everyone was called to the throne room for a meeting. Around the fire stood Aragorn, Legolas, Autheil and Gimli. Across form them sat Pippin and at his side was Merry. To their left Théoden stood listening to Gandalf as he spoke from across him.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eye. A fool but a honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed are enemy one thing; he know the heir of Elendi has come forth." Gandalf explained to them and looked to Aragorn who looked a bit uneasy and in thought as Gandalf continued.

"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this, he will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lite. Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aide of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden said as Autheil rolled her eyes at the king. "What do we owe Gondor?" he asked. Autheil was ready to make a snarky but true comment until Aragorn spoke up.

"I will go." he offered.

"No." both Autheil and Gandalf told him.

"They must be warned." Aragorn argued.

"They will be." Gandalf said and walked closely to Aragorn.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by a different rode. Look to the black ships." Gandalf told him quietly but both Legolas and Autheil heard due to their Elf hearing.

Gandalf turned back to the others and said "Understand this; things are in motion that can not be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." he then turned to pippin "And I won't be going alone."

Autheil and Legolas stood outside the great Hall as they watched Gandalf and Pippin gallop off to city of Gondor. Merry came up the steps looking slightly defeated.

"You need not worry Merry, you know Gandalf won't let anything happen to him." she said trying to cheer him up. Merry smiled at her and then walked into the Great Hall.

"Would you worry about me that much if it were me?" Legolas asked as he saw the fear in the young hobbit's eye. Autheil looked at her love. "No, I wouldn't need to." she said as Legolas looked at her confused "Because I'd be beside you no matter what." she told him with a smile. Legolas smiled at her and brought her in for a hug. They stood their in each others embrace as the wind blew through their hair, forgetting all the worries of what was to come.

The next few days were uneventful. The remainder of the fellowship occupied themselves with riding and battle practice expect for Autheil and Legolas who had their little dates away from everyone else. Autheil began to wonder if Gondor would send word or if they would arrive to late. Autheil, Legolas and Gimli were in the great Hall eating while Aragorn ate outside looking out for the beacons.

Aragorn busted through the door yelling "The beacons of Minas Trith! The beacons are lite! Gonodr calls for aid!" as he ran up to the King.

There was a utter silence among the room as they awaited the King's decision. Legolas and Autheil glared slightly at the man in thought.

"And Rohan will answer." Théoden announced. "Muster the Rohhirm." he ordered Éomer how bowed his head and headed off. Autheil and Legolas looked at each other silently and nodded. Both headed off to their shared room, changed back into their traveling clothes and gathered their supplies and weapons before they headed off to the stables to ready their steeds.

Autheil, Legolas and Aragorn leaded their horses out of the stable. Next to Aragorn Éwoyn made her way out with her horse.

"You ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." she replied.

Aragorn's eye caught something that hid under her blanket. Aragorn lifted it to reveal a sword which Éwoyn quickly covered up and shot him a quick glare.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle even to death. You have given us hope." she said to him. Autheil smirked and climbed up onto her horse. Autheil looked at Aragorn who could feel her gaze. "What?" he asked. Autheil just gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Oh, shut it." he replied in elvish probably because Éwoyn was still standing near them. Autheil rolled her eyes and galloped over to Legolas and Gimli sat awaiting them.


	30. Chapter 30: Dunnham

They arrived at Dunnhan and we greeted with soldiers already there setting up their tents to prepare for war the next day. We had six thousand soldiers standing with us but deep down everyone knew that it wasn't enough. Autheil and Legolas had an uneasy feeling as they walked hand in hand around the camp with Gimli and Legolas trailing behind them. Autheil and Legolas watched as the some men tried to restrain a worried horse. Autheil went up to the horse and calmed it " _ **Easy, boy. No harm will come to you**_ _._ " she said in elvish and hushed the horse.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas noted.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer explained as he looked back at the mountain. Autheil then joined them.

"That rode there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked as they all turned to look at the narrow path that lead in between the mountains.

"That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas explained, confirming Autheil's suspicions as she felt a shiver go down her spine at his words.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Éomer said to them and walked away to finish unloading his horse.

Aragorn came up behind them and stared intensely at the path. Both Autheil and Legolas held each others' hand as they too saw a light green figure take form in the distance. With the other hand Autheil griped her wand on her waist. There concentration was suddenly broken when Gimli smacked both Legolas and Aragorn on the arm. Both men jumped a bit making Autheil do the same. "Let's find some food." Gimli said and started to walk off. Aragorn looked back to the mountain to see nothing on the path. He then shared a look with Aragorn as he too turned around to follow after Gimli. Autheil however continued to both stare at the path with a slight glare while gripping her wand.

Legolas took notice and turned her to face him.

"Hey." he said and placed his hand over the one that gripped her wand. Autheil came out of her trace and released her wand as Legolas took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

Autheil nodded "Sorry." she said. Legolas smirked and then kissed her forehead in a loving manner. He then lent his forehead against hers as they both took in deep breathes before the walked off to join the others.

The night of the eve of battle came as Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Autheil sat around the campfire with some of the other men.

The men ate while Autheil cleaned her weapons.

Suddenly Merry comes out of the tent dressed in armor while swinging his sword around in practice. Éwoyn followed behind smiling in amusement as she watched Merry.

"To the smitty. Go!" she pushed him along

"You should not encourage him." Éomer scolded her.

"And you should not doubt him." she told him.

"I do not doubt his heart only the reach of his arm." Éomer joked earning a soft chuckle from his men.

"And why should Merry be left behind. He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she asked.

Éomer stood and turned to his sister. "You know as little of war just as much as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he will stand and fight? He would flee and he would be right to do so. War is the Provence of men Éwoyn." He told her "Women do not belong in it." he said.

Autheil rolled her eyes and she finished sharpening her twin blades. "Quit trying to scare her to death Éomer." Autheil said as she examined her blades, running her fingers on the edge.

"Excuse me?" he said and looked behind Éwoyn to where Autheil sat next to a eating Gimli. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli looked up.

"You think just because we're women doesn't mean were strong or that we can face the same as you?" she asked.

"I don't think I know. You would not be able to stand. " he said.

"Really?" Autheil said and stood up from her spot. Legolas came beside her and gave her a stern look but she didn't catch it. "Well first off I know I can stand because I've done it probably just as many if not more than you have. Secondly are you challenging me?" she asked and stepped forward.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all these fine men." he replied.

"Awe how sweet but I think you just might be scared that I would prove you wrong." she told him. She smirked as she saw something in him change. "Let's just see." he said. Autheil smirked and grabbed her sword. Autheil removed her daggers and wand and sat them down in her seat.

She walked over to the clearing where Éomer stood waiting for her. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn followed behind her. A audience started to form around the two warriors even Théoden stood watch.

"You know you can still back down." Éomer told her.

"And throw away such a chance? Never."

"Do you need to stretch my dear? we wouldn't want such a pretty girl to injure herself." he taunted.

"Well by all means dear Éomer, you may stretch." she returned earning a chuckle from the audience. Éomer scowled at her as he unsheathed his sword standing at the ready. Autheil unsheathed her sword and threw it to the ground beside her.

"This will not end well." she heard Aragorn say.

The two walked around each other both waiting for an attack. After about thirty second of walking and intense starring Autheil grew impatient and attacked. Éomer easily blocked it easily and then moved to attack her side but she blocked it.

They went on blocking, attacking and spinning out of the way for about three minutes and Autheil was already getting bored. She watched the repetitive attacks Éomer was doing. She knew his next move would be trying to get her neck so as the sword came around Autheil threw up her sword straight in the air and did back handspring, kicking Éomer's sword out of his hand and into the air. Autheil grabbed the sword out of the air and placed them crisscross over Éomer who wore a shock expression.

"I believe you were proven wrong My Lord. Word of advice: never underestimate a women, especially one who's been in wars before. Autheil withdrew the sword and stabbed Éomer's into the ground beside her. She turned away as the men cheered. Autheil saw the smirk her three companions wore. Legolas came over and kissed her cheek and then wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"I think we should retire gentlemen we a hard few days ahead of us." she suggested. The mena agreed with her and gathered their things before heading over to their shared tents. Aragorn and Gimli bunked together as did Autheil and Legolas.

Autheil and Legolas took off their weapons and placed them beside their beds.

"Autheil can I ask you something?" Legolas asked as he turned to see her sitting on the bed removing her boots.

"Sure." she replied not looking at him.

"Do- do you still have nightmares?" he asked.

Autheil stopped and looked up at Legolas.

"Aragorn told you didn't he?" she asked, Legolas gulitly nodded his head. Autheil sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

"I haven't had a nightmare since the day you first kissed me. It seems like whenever I sleep in your arms, you keep the nightmares away. Honestly I'm afraid for them to comeback." she admitted not meeting his eyes.

Autheil felt the bed dip next to her.

"How long did the torture session go on?" he asked. Autheil closed her eyes "Two to three hours. I was drifting in and out of consciousness trying t tell myself to stay awake because if I fell asleep I didn't know if I would wake up." she explained. "Bellatrix would switch in between the Cruciatus Curse and her knives. Her knives were enchanted so that it felt like she was curving your whole arm with a rusty dull knife. The Cruciatus Curse felt like a thousand white-hot knives, boring into your skin" she continued. Legolas winced at the thought and brought his arm around his love.

"Did they- did they ever-" Legolas tried to asked but feared the answer

Autheil knew what he was asking and shook her head "No they did." she said.

Legolas looked ashamed "I'm sorry, I never should have asked." he apologized.

"No, I'm glad you asked. Now you know and I don't have to hide it from you. But I do have something else to tell you." she said. "I killed her. She was there in the final battle. She was trying to kill one of my friends. Do you remember when I told you about the killing curse and how it was unforgivable?" she asked him. Legolas nodded his head in kind of figuring it out. "I was so mad at what she did to me and her trying to kill my friends that I used the Killing Curse and I didn't hesitate. Nor do I feel any remorse for ding what I did." she said.

Legolas could feel her shame. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "Now you know the dark side of me." she said. Legolas looked at her love and compassion in his eyes. "If didn't I would have. I wanted to kill her in the most gruesome way possible when I watched that memory at the Counsel Meeting. I don't condemn you for what you did because I would have done the same. Maybe we all have a dark side but I will love yours." he said. Autheil smiled at him "And I yours." she said and kissed him. Legolas placed his hands on Autheil's waist as he kissed her.

He then laid them down. "Sleep soundly my princess" he said and kissed her nose. Autheil smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Autheil was woken up by the sound of someone entering their tent. Autheil quickly drew her dagger next to her and aimed it at the intruder.

"Forgive me My Lady but the King awaits you in his tent." said the solider.

"Apologize." Autheil said as she lowered her weapon. "None needed My Lady the mountains got everyone a bit anxious." he said. Autheil nodded her head. "Thank you. I shall be along."

As soon as the guard left Legolas sat up next to Autheil.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied as she pulled on her boots. "I just hope he's not waking me up at this ungodly hour to scold me for beating Éomer in front of his men." he muttered but Legolas heard her and laughed.

Autheil was about to stand when a vision hit her.

 _Elrond standing holding the sword of Elendi._

 _The road to the Dimholt._

 _The green figure she had seen._

 _Aragorn riding down the Dimholt road._

 _The reforged sword of Elendi._

Autheil felt Legolas catch her as she fell back onto the bed.

"What did you see?" he asked. Autheil quickly put the piece together in her head.

"The Dead Army. Aragorn will accept his role as King of Gondor and summon the Dead Army. He plans to go alone. I saw him riding into the mountain alone. We can not let him go alone, he may need us." she explained. Legolas nodded and got out of bed.

"Prepare the horses and wake Gimli." she said as she strapped on her mother's dagger. "Make sure he doesn't leave without us. I'll be back as soon as I can." she told him and pecked him on the lips.

Autheil quickly made her way over to the Kings tent she entered only to not see the Théoden but instead her father and Aragorn who had his back turned to her. Neither of the men had yet caught glimpse of her.

"They will answer to the King if Gondor. Aundurl the Flame of the West forged from the shards of Narsil." Lord Elorond said as he presented Aragorn with the sword of Elendi.

Aragorn genitally took the sword from Elrond and examined it "Sauron would not have forgotten the sword of Elendi." Aragorn said before he grasped the handle and pulled out the newly forged blade.

"The blade that was broken shall return to Minis Tirth." he stated confidently.

The man who can weld the power of this sword can summon any army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." he told him. Elrond's eyes then flicked to his daughter who held tears of joy in her eyes. Elrond offered her a quick and small smile before he looked back to Aragorn.

"I give my hope to men." Elrond said.

"I keep none for myself." Aragorn replied and re-sheathed his sword. He took in a deep breathe and turned around to be met with Autheil.

She smiled at him "I'm proud of you." she said. Aragorn smiled a small smiled before he turned and left the tent.

Autheil turned back and hugged her father. Elrond gripped his daughter tightly. Autheil could feel a bit of worry from her father. Elrond lend back and looked at his daughter.

He raised his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Autheil, Arwen is dying." he told her straight out knowing that with her there was no need to "She will not last long. Her fate is now tied to the fate of the Ring. As Sauron's power grows her strength fails." Autheil remained silent as she tried to comprehend the information just given to her. Autheil felt a great sadness in her heart but also a fire burning deep inside her to destroy the people that were trying to take her sister from them.

"The twins?" she asked not knowing what else to ask.

"They have insisted on remaining in Rivendell until your return." he informed her as he lead her out of the tent and to his horse.

"Will you return with me?" he asked. Autheil shook her head "You know I can't father, not after what you just told me. I have even more reason to stay and fight than before. So no father I can not." she told him.

To her surprise he smiled at her "I know I just thought I would try." he said but Autheil could hear the pain in his words.

"You and Legolas make a lovely couple." he said. Autheil looked at her father confused but then remembered his gift of foresight.

"Spying on me father?" she teased.

"I'm your father I can." he said.

Autheil caught her father looking behind her. Autheil followed his gaze and found Legolas smiling and bowing his head to the Elf Lord. Her father returned the gesture while Legolas smiled at the two and then lead the horse off.

"You have been very brave my dear. Be careful my daughter. You will need to be brave for what is ahead. Do not leave the men's side. They will need your strength and courage to face the future." he said to her. Autheil nodded her head.

"I promise father." she said.

"I will leave you. Aragorn will leave soon and I believe you would not want him to leave without you." he said. Autheil nodded "Arwen would never forgive me if anything happened to him, nor would I be able to forgive myself." she explained.

"I know. I love you Autheil." he said.

"I love you Ada. Give my siblings my love and tell Arwen to hold on." she told her father. She moved and hugged her father. Elrond kissed his daughter's head and then mounted his horse.

"Be safe _**Ada**_." she said.

"And you my dear. Until our next meeting." Elrond said. He then kicked his horse and rode off into the darkness of the night, leaving the encampment.

Autheil watched until she could no longer see her father's silhouette. "Until then father." she said to herself.


	31. Chapter 31: Path of the Dead

Autheil then turned and ran to find her three companions when she heard. Aragorn tell him that he had to stay.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarfs?" Legolas asked.

"How did you-"

"You do have a tendency to forget that I can see the future dear brother." Autheil said joining Legolas's said. She took her horse from Legolas who smiled at her.

"Might as well accept it. Were going with you laddie." Gimli told Aragorn. Aragorn gave them a small smile of acceptance of their help but Autheil knew that deep down he was grateful that he didn't have to go alone. Autheil pulled her weapons onto her body and secured them before she jumped up onto Maethor and followed behind Legolas and Aragorn down the narrow and dark path in between the valley with the men and commanders calling after them. Autheil could only hope that they would understand and not lose hope.

The four warriors rode through the night until morning. Not many words were spoken as they rode through the mountain nor did you need to be an elf to sense the uneasy and evil feeling lurking in mountain's valley

"What army would linger in such a place?" Gimli questioned.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid to fight but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. So Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they fulfilled their pledge." Legolas explained to the dwarf.

They finally reached the entrance of the Dimholt. They dismounted their horses and pulled them closer to the entrance.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said as they approached thedark and gloomy entrance.

Legolas read the acient hyroglifics above the doorway. "'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'"

suddenly what sounded like a large breath of air came out and scared the horses making them run off.

"Brego!" Aragorn called out but he didn't come back. Autheil tried to whistle for her horse but again nothing. Autheil then conjured up her patronus and told it to find the horses and tell them to go to Gondor and hide until they were called.

They all then turned back to the spokey entrance.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said with determintation and walked into the cave disappearing into the darkness. Autheil and Legolas looked at each other and then grabbed each others' hand. Autheil took out her wand and held it at her side as they walked into the cave.

Autheil light her wand with a lumos until they found a torch and lite it.

Aragorn held the torch and lead them forward until they came to a wall of skulls. Autheil clentched legolas's hand a little tighter in horror.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked the elves as they stared at the skulls.

"I see shapes of men..." Legolas said.

"And horses." Autheil completed.

"Where?" ask the dwarf.

"All around." Autheil tells him. Gimli and Aragorn seemed horrified a bit while the elves concentrated.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud." Legolas says. "Spears rise like a winter thickets through a shroud of mist."

"The dead are following us." Autheil says urgently as she can feel their presence.

"They have been summoned." Legolas tells them.

"The dead? Summoned?" Gimli questions as he whirls around. "I knew that. Very good." he then turns back and realizes the others are further ahead of them "Legolas! Autheil!" he calls out as he jogs after them.

Whithering ghost hand appear and try to grab the four. Gimli blows them away with his breath while the others try to shake them off.

"Do not look down." Aragorn orders them. Autheil stops moving "Well that's not good now I want to look down." Autheil tells him.

"Don't do it Autheil." Legolas said as he tries to pull her forward but whatever it was continued to crack under Gimli's feet. Autheil gave in to her curiosity and looked down. When gasped at the floor of skulls beneath her feet and looked back up immediately frightened.

"Do you feel better now?" Aragorn asked sarcastically.

"Shut it." she snapped.

Aragorn led them into the large part of the cave. Around them was the dust moved in a ghostly manner.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" asked a loud creepy voice. They turned around and saw the ghost king standing before them.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn replied sternly.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." the King said.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn told him.

The king then began to laugh which then echoed throughout the cave. Suddenly a ghost like city appeared before them. They watched the army came out and circled around them.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." the ghost quoted.

"The way is shut." the king repeated and started to move towards Aragorn. "Now you must die."

Legolas quickly shot an arrow through the king's head but it had no effect. Autheil then tried to cast a spell but again it did nothing.

"I summon you to fore fill your oath." Aragorn said and moved towards the king.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." snared the King.

Aragorn raised his sword in front of him at the ready. The King attacked Aragorn but he easily deflected it. Aragorn swung his sword towards the ground, making the King drop his sword.

"That blade was broken." the King spit out. Aragorn grabbed the King and raised his sword against his neck. "It has been remade." Aragorn told him, releasing him and pushing him away.

"Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn said. He then started to break apart from the others and walk threw the army. Autheil, Gimli, and Legolas stood back to back, covering each other as they faced the ghosts.

"What say you?" Aragorn repeated.

"You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none in death." Gimli stated as he gripped his ax tighter.

Aragorn ignored the dwarf's comment and continued. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?"

The king laughed again but this time he and his men started to disappear.

"You have my word. Fight and I shall release you from this living death." Aragorn tried again but they continued to disappear.

"Stand you traders!" Gimli yelled.

The earth beneath them then began to shake and skulls stared to roll down to their feet. The kingdom like building behind them then collapsed sending down a ocean of skulls.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled as they tried to run for the exist without falling or getting swept up. Autheil and Legolas both pushed Gimli through the sea as they ran. Autheil could not have been more happier that elves were light footed.

"Come on!" Legolas yelled for Autheil as he pushed her forward and out of the cave. Right behind him came rocks blocking the exist. They all let out a breath of relief as they were all now out of the horrid cave and in back on top of the mountain.

They turned around and saw black ships sailing straight for Gondor. The sea cities were in flames.

Aragorn felt to his knees in despair. Autheil fell to her knees and hugged Aragorn which he gladly accepted.

A uncertain presence was then felt behind them. Everyone turned around and stood up. The dead King then stood before them.

"We fight." he said. Autheil smiled and hugged Legolas.

They all then ran down the mountain as fast as they could hoping to catch the ships in time.

"You may go no further!" Aragorn yelled out to the ship's captain as they stood on the banks near the shallows.

"You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn told them.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" asked the man in charge.

"Legolas fire a warning shot past the bowman's ear." Aragorn to him. Legolas notched his arrow.

"Mind your aim." Gimli said and then hit the bottom of Legolas's bow as he released his arrow. The arrow went flying into the chest of the man next to the bowman.

Gimli let out a fake gasped while Legolas looked scowled at the dwarf and Aragorn and Autheil eyed the two of them.

"Maybe I should have done it." Autheil teased.

"That's it we warned you. Prepared to be boarded." Gimli told them.

"Boarded? By you and who's army?" asked the captain.

"This army." Aragorn said. The ghost king and his men then ran through them and attacked the ships.


	32. Chapter 32: Battle of Pelenor Fields

Autheil, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were hiding as they pulled into port.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" yelled the commanding officer.

Autheil opened her mouth in horror pretending to be offended.

"There's knife work here that needs doing." he continues.

"I call the annoying one." Autheil whispers.

"Come in you sea rats! Get off your ship!" he yells.

The four companions then jump from the ship and land on the platform.

The ocrs first looked surprised as they see there was only four. But there was fury burning in their eyes. They approached the still surprised orcs one step at a time with their weapons at the ready. Autheil and Legolas both notched arrows into their bows as Gimli spoke. "There's plenty for the three of us let the best dwarf win." they then charged the ranks the ghost following behind them. Autheil shot the orc in front of her as both her and the others charged into battle.

With the dead army on their side it was easy to kill off the small ranks at the river. They then headed on to the real battlefield together slaying anything in their paths. The only thing to be heard was the cries of war and the ongoing counting from both Legolas and Gimli.

"Oh shut it you two!" Autheil and Aragorn yelled at them annoyed.

"You're just jealous that I'm winning." Legolas yells.

Autheil then sends a arrow flying past his head and into a orc five feet from him.

"No, your at twenty. I'm at twenty one." she says with a smirk. Both elves shoot down two more orcs before they here Aragorn call both their names. They look up to see a Mûmakil coming straight towards them. They both look at each other. "I'll cover for you." Autheil says. Both elves head and jump on the opposing tusks and then onto the legs. They then use the arrows to climb their way up. Autheil begins to shoot down the evil men as Legolas climbs to the sides to cut the ropes off of the beast.

"Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty. Forty-one." Autheil says as she shoots them down. Legolas finally get the ropes off and holds onto the rops to pull him back up top. They then both head for the head and shoot two arrows each. The anaimal slows down and starts to head for the ground. Legolas slides down the trunk first gracefully but Autheil jumps off the last part of the trunk and does a front flip in the air landing next to legols and Gimli.

"That still only counts as one." Gimli tells them.

"I shout at least get two for the flip." Autheil says as they reengage into the battle.

Autheil puts away her bow and pulls out her twin knives slashing and killing the orcs in close range.

When there are no more orcs in sight Autheil looks around to see the dead army entering into the White City and some taking down the remaining Mûmkils. Autheil lets out a breath. They had won. She then scans for Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. She finds hem quickly not being tow far from each other. They all run for each other and pull together for a group hug. Autheil then pulls Legolas in for a much needed kiss.

Suddenly the King of the Dead and his army stand behind them. Aragorn takes a step forward and faces the King.

"Release us." he demands but Aragorn just stares at them.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot these lads despite the fact their dead." Gimli tells Aragorn. Autheil elbows Gimli who flinches.

"You gave us your word." snares the King.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn tells them. The army looks happy for a second as the wind sweeps the vanishing figures away. Autheil was glad that they were now at peace. Aragorn then turns around and we see Gandalf and Pippin next to him. Gandalf bows his head to Aragorn and I follow along with Legolas, Gimli and Pippin. Aragorn just smirks at us and shakes his head. Autheil smiles and moves to hug her brother one more time.

Autheil runs and hug Gandalf and Pippin.

"Autheil have you seen Merry," Pippin asks.

"You mean he's not with you?" she ask with a look over confusion.

"I thought he was with you." he replied.

"Well he was but me and the others had to leave to get the Dead army." Autheil explained.

"He would have gone to war with or without you." Pippin said. Autheil had no idea how they were to find the hobbit especially with the terrain being so big.

"Pippin do you have that leather wrap that Merry gave you before you left Edoras?" Autheil asked.

"Yes. Why?" asked Pippin.

"Do you have it on you because if you do I can cast a locator spell that will lead us right to him." Autheil explained. Pippin's eyes grew big and he immediately pulled out the leather pouch and gave it to Autheil. Autheil cast the spell and watched as the leather pouch glowed and showed them the way becoming brighter as it got closer to it's owner. They soon found Merry under a dead orc but he was alive. Autheil and Pippin had helped him into the city and to the healers. As they walked in Autheil saw Aragorn healing Éwoyn. Autheil raised her wand over her and healed her broken arm. Autheil informed her brother Éomer that she would recover just fine, much to his relief. Autheil aided the others as much as she could before she could do no more and the other healers shooed her away telling her she had done enough.


	33. Chapter 33: Decision

"Frodo has past beyond my sight." Gandalf said.

Autheil sighed loudly "Mine too. The darkness of Mordor is too great for us to see into it." she explains to the others. Legolas stands beside Autheil and grabs her hand, reassuring her that it was okay.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn stated his back turned to the others.

"It's only a matter of time. He suffered the defeat, yes but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf informs them.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asks from the late Steward's chair as he smoked his pipe.

"Oh yeah, Gimli, let's let him regroup and there will be another attack on Middle-Earth within the month." Autheil stated.

"That and because then thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf told him. Gimli quickly shut up and was sent into thought.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf whispered to himself.

"No there's still hope for Frodo." Aragorn said. "He needs time and safe passage through the land, we can give him that."

everyone gave Aragorn a confused look. "How?" Gimli asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Draw out Sauron's army. Empty his land by gathering our full strength and march upon the Black Gate." Aragorn explained.

Gimli then started choking on smoke. Autheil rolled her eyes but tapped her friend on the back.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer stepped forward.

"Not for ourselves but we can give Frodo his chance if we can keep Sauron's Eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn told them.

"A diversion." Legoals said in understanding.

"Of course." Autheil said to herself.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli said pipe in his mouth.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf told Aragorn. Aragorn gave the wizard a small smile "No, I think he will." he said. Autheil did not like one bit the smile on her brother's face because it was a smile that said that he was up to no good.

The meeting was dismissed and Autheil immediately went to Aragorn to see what his plan was. After Aragorn explained that later in the evening he would confront the Palantir they left to make preparations for war the next day.

Evening came and the throne room was empty except for a Autheil who sat in the shadows of the room waiting Aragorn's arrival. Autheil knew Aragorn had to face Sauron alone but she would just make sure he was okay.

Aragorn soon walked into the room and headed straight for the evil ball. Aragorn knelt down and opened the cloth. He flinched away at first but took the Palantir

in his hand and raised it to his face and looked at it.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I endured you. No more."he growled and the brought his sword up "Behold the sword of Elendi." he said.

Just then the image on the Palantir changed from when Isildur cut off Sauron's hand to a beautiful but deadly pale Arwen who laid unmoving. In horror Aragorn dropped the Palantir and stumbled back a bit.

Autheil watched as her sister's necklace was about to hit the ground but Autheil cast accio on the necklace. Aragorn's tensed eyes look into the darkness as Autheil walked forward in silence.

Aragorn had tears in his eyes as Autheil stood in front of the him. She grabbed his and from his side and placed the necklace into his hand.

"She not dead yet, so there's still hope Aragorn. Sauron only showed you that because he knew it would break you. But what he didn't realize is that he gave us even more reason to fight, even if it is for vengeance." Autheil told him. Autheil ran her hand threw her brothers hair " _ **Arwen would not have you despair now, not when it's almost over and neither would I.**_ " she told him in elvish. Aragorn nodded.

" _ **We all believe in you and will forever stand with you... Get some sleep brother. We have a war to win tomorrow.**_ " Autheil said. Aragorn nodded and started to walk away but stopped in his tracks and turned back to Autheil and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." he said. Autheil returned the hug before sending him off to bed.

Once gone Autheil grabbed the cloth and picked up the Palantir and place it back in it's previous place. She then heard whispers call her name and immediately knew where it came from. "Shut up. No one want to talk to you." she sneered and placed a protection spell over it so no one could touch it.

Autheil walked down the halls to bed and found another person in her room. Autheil drew her wand and pointed it at the hooded figure who looked out over the city.

"You really need to calm down." said Legolas.

"You shouldn't sneak into other people's room and give them a heart attack." she scowled as she came and stood next to Legolas.

Leoglas smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Is he okay?" Legolas asked.

"He is now. Sauron showed him Arwen dead and it scared him. He just needed reassuring." she explained.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Autheil asked.

"I leave around before noon with the army."he replied. Autheil pulled away from his side and looked at her love confused. Legolas could sense her confusion.

"You are to stay here in the city." he said. Autheil pulled away completely from his side and took a step away from him. "Like hell I am." she exclaimed. " _ **You can go french kiss an orc if you think that I'm not going**_." she told him angrily and walked back into her room. Legolas sighed but followed her. " _ **Autheil you have to understand, we most likely will not come back**_." he said.

" _ **Then I will die beside you."**_ she told him. __

" _ **No, I won't risk losing you."**_ he argued. __

" _ **Oh but in doing so I risk losing you."**_ she turned it around.

" _ **I'm trying to protect you, Autheil. I can't lose you."**_ he exclaimed. __

" _ **And I can't lose you. If I go with you, you can still protect me. I know the risk of war just as much as you... so what happens if you're right. What happens if I stay and you die in battle? I'll be forced to walk this earth without you forever and blame myself for your death?"**_ she cried. __

" _ **Autheil."**_ Legolas said softly he hadn't meant to make her cry.

" _ **Don't Legolas. Don't make me face this world without you. We started together, were going to finish together. I'd rather die by your side than face all the ages of this world alone."**_ she said. Legolas nodded his head and took Autheil in his arms. She clung to him tightly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her.

"You're forgiven. I love you, Legolas." she replied.

"I love you too." he said and kissed her passionately.

He lead them towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. They pulled off their weapons and boots quickly and resumed kissing hungrily. Legolas pushed them down onto the bed making Autheil giggle a little bit. They moved up the bed and Legolas deepened the kiss with his hands running over Autheil's body, setting her body on fire. Autheil licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues fought for domination as each moaned. Autheil had her hands in Legolas long blond hair as he moved his lips down towards her jaw and to her neck. It didn't take Legolas long to find her sweet spot, he sucked on it lightly earning a moan from Autheil. Legolas smirked against her skin bit then groaned when Autheil tugged on his hair. Autheil tugged off Legolas shirt and then flipped them over so she was on top.

"It's not nice to tease Legolas." she scolded him and leaned down and pressed light kisses to his chest and worked her way up to his neck. Legolas moaned underneath her.

"Love your going...to have to... stop soon...or I'll break the law...of marriage." he said in between moans as she sucked on his sweet spot. She then bit down on his skin, making him hiss in satisfaction before she ran her tongue over the spot, soothing in.

"Okay we can stop now." she said and sat up. Legolas groaned and flipped them over.

He hovered over Autheil as she giggled. "You marked me, didn't you?" he said.

Autheil smiled innocently."Of course I did dear. I didn't like all those women watching and drooling over my man. Your mine." she growled.

Legolas hummed a bit "I like this aggressive side of you but I'll always be yours and only yours." he said and kissed her passionately. Autheil smiled into the kiss but pulled away when Legolas tried to deepen it.

"We really need to go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." she told him.

Legolas pouted but nodded and laid down beside his love and brought the blankets over them.

Autheil snuggled into Legolas's chest and whispered an 'I love you' which he returned before both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	34. Chapter 34: Final Battle

The next day everyone was in a rush to get ready. Autheil ran down the city, out on to the field and whistled loudly. Autheil waited a minute before she heard the neigh of horses. Autheil smiled as she watched Brego, Arod and Maethor run down the hill towards her. Autheil led them to the stables and tended to them before going to prepare herself.

Autheil dressed in her usual pants, tunic, chain mail and breastplate with her hair braided out of her face. She quickly resharpened all her weapons and strapped them onto her. Legolas came in and gathered Autheil but before she could leave the room he grabbed her and smashed his lips down onto hers. Autheil kissed back with just as much love and passion after the shock wore off. They broke apart for a breath and lent their foreheads on each other.

"I love you...more than anything." Legolas told her.

"I love you more than anything as well." She told him and pecked his lips one more time before they walked out hand in hand.

They went out the the stables and readied the horses. Everyone was present and ready for battle no words were spoke as they left the city behind and entered into the wasteland.

They all sneered as the Black Gates came into view. The men were soon set at the ready as we waited.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked. Aragorn then lead himself, Éomer, Merry who rode behind him, Legolas, Gimli who rode with him, Gandalf and Pippin who rode together and Autheil.

"Let the Lord of the Dark Land come forth! May justice be done upon him!" Aragorn yelled.

They waited a second before the gates opened. Out came a rider who is to be Sauron's mouth.

"Ugh can I kill it?" Autheil whispers to the others.

"Not yet." Aragorn tells her.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." he says cheerfully and smile the ugliest smile they had all seen. The thing had open wounds around its mouth and inhuman like yellow teeth.

All look in disgust at the thing.

"Is there no one here with authority to treat with me?" he asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed" Gandalf says draw the thing's attention while the thing growls. "Tell your master this: the army of Mordor are disband. he is to depart these lands never to return."

"Oh Old Greybeard." says the Mouth acknowledging Gandalf. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." he says and the holds up a shiny white shirt. They all immediately recognized it as Frodo's Mithril shirt. They all gasp in surprise.

"Frodo?" Pippin asks quietly.

"Can I do it now?" Autheil growls to Legolas next to her but no one responds.

"Frodo!" Pippin repeats as the Mouth throws the shirt towards Gandalf. The Mouth smiles at their pain.

"Slience." Gandalf orders.

"No!" says Merry.

"Silence!" he rebukes them for they must not show pain.

"The halfling was dear to thee I see. Who would have known that one so small could endure so much pain. And-" Autheil cut the Mouth off she knew it was a lie to make them lose courage.

"Liar!" she yelled at them. "You terrible, filthy, worthless, lying scum of the earth!"

"Oh but it's true Autheil daughter of Elrond. He's dead and will you be. War is for men." the Mouth told them.

"I've been seen my fair share of bloodshed and yours will be next. And if Frodo was dead, why didn't you bring out his head, make us really lose hope unless you didn't really do it." Autheil snared at him. The mouth seemed taken back at her forwardness.

Aragorn then trotted his horse forward.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king then a broken elvish blade." said the Mouth before Aragorn let out a war cry and removed the Mouth's head, taking everyone but Autheil by surprise.

"Guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said from behind Legolas.

"Autheil's right so I do not believe. I will not." Aragorn tells them. Autheil smiles at her brother's courage.

Just then the Black Gates open again this time an orc army approaching them.

Aragorn immediately orders them to fall back to their ranks.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn orders his soldiers who look slightly frightened.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shield when the age of men comes crashing down but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand men of the West!" the men a sheath their swords and stand at the ready, encouraged and hope strengthened by their leader. Aragorn turns his horse around to face the oncoming army.

They dismount their horses each bidding them a silent farewell.

" _ **Thank you, my friend. Be safe**_." Autheil says to Maethor before she lets him leave.

The orcs then circled around the men army. The only way out now was to fight and they all knew that. Aragorn stood in front of them behind him stood Gandalf, Legolas Gimli, Autheil and then Éomer.

Éomer turned to Autheil and held out his hand. "Truce?" he asked with a small smile.

Autheil let out a chuckle. "Truce she agreed and shook his hand. Aragorn then looked at her.

"Don't give me some sappy goodbye." she told him making a smile cross his face.

"I love you, sister." was all he said and then moved to hug her. Autheil closed her eyes and held him tightly knowing this might be the last time she would get to. "I love you too, brother."

Autheil then turned towards Legolas he pulled her in by the waist for a quick but loving kiss.

"I love you. Don't go too far." she ordered him. Legolas smiled at her

"I love you too and you're the one that has a tendency to wander." he teased. Autheil laughed and kissed him one more time.

"Who would have thought I would die fighting side by side with two elves?" Gimli asked.

"How about side by side with two friends?" Legoals suggested.

Gimli looked up at Legolas "Aye, I can do that."he replied.

Autheil place a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "It's been a pleasure Gimli." she told him. Gimli smiled up at her. "As it has been for me." he replied.

They all turned back to the opposing army. It was almost time.

The eye had turned to them and started to call out Aragorn's name. Aragorn slowly took tow steps forward. He then turned around with a small tear in his eye. Gandalf showed him Frodo's shirt one more time.

"For Frodo." he said to them and then turned and charged at the orcs.

Merry and Pippin let out a war cry and ran after Aragorn. A second later the others followed behind them with no fear. They all let out their war cries as they ran forward into battle. Autheil took her wand from her side and flicked it. She didn't know what spell she had just cast but whatever it was it had cut through all the spears pointed at them. The orcs dropped their now useless spears in fear as the men ran over them with brutal force.

The range was too close for arrows so Autheil pulled out her daggers. She twisted and dodged attacks with cutting others open. Autheil kept her word and didn't stray to far from Legolas who fought at her side. Autheil and Legolas then came back to back. The fought in step with each other a high speed. She swooped down as Legolas decapitated the orc. She spun around to the side of him and slashed open the stomach of the oncoming orc.

Autheil could hear Gimli laughing next to them as he fought. "This is worth living for." Gimli chuckled out as he twirled his ax in his hand.

With her knifes in hand, Autheil saw two orcs coming and attacking high at the same time. Autheil blocked both attacks using her knives and then retracted them to her side, twirled in her hands them and stabbing both in the sides. Autheil turned and grabbed her mother's dagger from her waist and threw it into the back of orc coming up on Gimli. She did the same with her hunting knife, throwing it into the face of an oncoming orc. She pulled out the knife as the body fell dead and put it back into it's sheath. Her dagger went flying past her into the orc next to her. She looked and saw Gimli smile at her for a brief second. Autheil pulled out the dagger and returned it to her side.

A horrid shriek filled the skies and everyone knew it was the Nazgûl on their beloved dragons. Autheil saw one heading straight for Gandalf as he stared at a moth. Autheil wiped out her wand with the Killing Curse on her lips. She didn't care if it was an unforgivable anymore, this was their home they were fighting for, their future, Frodo and Sam and it was her friends' lives. She was willing to do anything to protect them. But before she could cast the spell and eagle appeared out of nowhere and attacked it. More eagles followed behind and attacked the Nazgûl before they could bring any harm to the men.

Autheil returned to the battle in front of her. Cutting down five more orcs before she heard a roar. Autheil looked up and saw Aragorn fighting one on one with a giant armored troll. Autheil watched in horror as Aragorn tried to attack the thing but was knocked off balance and thrown backwards about ten feet, landing face first into the ground. Both Autheil and Legolas who was not far from her tried to push through to get to Aragorn with very little prevail.

"Aragorn!" they both cried as the troll continued to walk towards a fallen Aragorn.

"Get up! Aragorn! Get up!" Autheil cried as she tried to push pass anything and everything to get to him. Aragorn finally got but the troll kicked him back down. The troll now had his foot on Aragorn's chest, keeping him pinned down. Aragorn pulled out his dagger gifted to him by Celeborn and jabbed it into the trolls foot. Legolas then shot the troll in the neck but it did little to the troll. Autheil wasn't close enough to throw a weapon at it but she was close enough to do something else.

Autheil pulled out he wand just as the troll was going to deliver a fatal blow to Aragorn. She raised her wand and pointed at the troll.

She yelled at the top of her lungs "Avadra Kevadra!"

A green light shot from her wand straight into the chest of the troll. The troll looked stunned for a moment but then fell backwards dead.

Just then another horrible screech came form Mordor but this time it wasn't the Nazgûl...it was the Eye.

All the attention was now turned to the Eye that screamed as if it were in pain. The orcs started to run away while everyone else especially the members of the Fellowship started wide eyed as the tower then started to crumble. Legolas stood next to a amazed Autheil who still had her wand in hand. The tower fell as the Eye grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely. Once it had a great gust of kind flew from the tower, picking up the dirt and dust, destroying everything in it's path. The ground of Mordor then started to cave in on itself, swallowing all things with it.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry cries out happily knowing he succeed.

Suddenly Mount Doom explodes. No one knew or believed that Frodo and Sam made it out of the firey mountain before the mountain exploded, therefore it lead many to believe that they had just been killed.

Many hold tears in their eyes in disbelif but Autheil closes her eyes and tries to find them. She concentrates as hard as she possible could without passing out. She pushes aside the darkness of the mountain and finally sees what she's looking for.

 _Two hobbits laying down on a rock surrounded by lava._

Autheil comes out of the vision gasping and off balance. She nearly falls but Legolas catches her last minute. Autheil then steadies herself and looks over at Gandalf who had tears running down his face.

"They're alive! They got out in time! But it won't belong until they die!" Autheil yells getting everyone's attention. Gandalf locks eyes with her for a brief moment before he nods and raises his arm. A eagle then swoops him up and they head toward the mountain with a few other eagles in tow.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn just stand there and look at each other, staring at each other until smiles breaks out on their faces. A chuckle erupts from their lips, they then grab each other for a hug. They hold each other tightly as they finally comes to grips that they had just won the war.

Legolas and Autheil kiss each other hard on the mouth in love and relief.

The celebrations continue as they all walk back to Minas Tirith. Smiles and laughs were on ever face.

Cheers of joys erupted in the city as the army reached the White City.

It was all over...finally.


	35. Chapter 35: Coronation

It wasn't long after the army and it's leaders arrived at Minas Tirith that Gandalf arrived with Sam and Frodo. They were given immediate attention by the best healers. There was nothing much wrong with apart from starvation, dehydration and lack of sleep. They were both out for a few days before they actually woke up and stayed longer than two minutes.

Gandalf was the only one in the room when Frodo had woken. Sam had woken a few hours before and everyone was in his room talking and laughing when Legolas and Autheil picked up on laughing coming from the room next to them. They told the others that they thought that Frodo had woken.

Merry and Pippin jumped off the bed and dashed off to the other room. Gimli follows not to far behind him.

"Do you want some help Sam?" Autheil asks.

"Sure just to get up. I think I can walk fine." he says and takes Autheil's hand. She genitally pulls him to his feet and he falters a bit.

"Woah, here you can us me until we get there." Autheil offers. Sam blushes a bit but nods.

Together Legolas, Aragorn, Autheil and Sam walk over to Frodo's room. When they all walk in Gimli and Gandalf are standing at the foot of the bed while Merry and Pippin are laughing with Frodo on his bed.

Legolas and Autheil walk in hand in hand with Aragorn and Sam behind them.

Frodo smiles widely at them as they smile back Frodo's smile gets even bigger when he sees Autheil and Legolas holding hands. They all smile down at the now healthy hobbit and Autheil catches Gimli wipe a tear away. She was going to make a comment on it but didn't want to ruin the moment. She decided she'd tease him later.

Almost two weeks later, after heavy clean up, reconstruction and hunting down the rest of the orcs roaming around, they were finally able to have Aragorn's coronation.

It wasn't long before the coronation started and Autheil had just putting on her red dress when a knock came at the door. "Come in." she said thinking it was one of the Fellowship to tell her to hurry up.

"You look beautiful as always my daughter." said her father's voice. Autheil let out a small gasp of surprise and turned around. There stood her father with a large smile on his face. Autheil ran up to her father and hugged him tightly.

" _ **Ada**_ **."** she choked out.

"I'm here." he said. "It's all over and I am so proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. I love you so much, my love." he said.

"I love you too, _**Ada**_ **."** she replied.

"Hey don't we get a hug." a very familiar voice called out. Autheil smiled as she pulled away from her father and saw as her twin brothers walked in huge smiles on both of their faces. Autheil hugged them tightly but then remembered something. She pulled back and looked to her father.

"Arwen?" she asked worried of the response.

"Yes?" answered a sweet voice. Autheil's eyes filled with tears of joy as her beloved sister stood in the doorway. Autheil engulfed her sister in a tight hug and sobbed a little on her shoulder. Autheil soon felt teardrops on her shoulder, knowing Arwen was crying too. After a while the girls pulled away and looked at each other before they started laughing. Autheil then pulled everyone in for a group hug. Her family was together once again safe and sound.

"So what, now big battle scars or anything?" Arwen asked.

Autheil shook her head "No nothing life threating, just your ocational bumps and brusing but nothing too bad." Autheil said.

"Does Aragorn know you're here?" Autheil asked.

Arwen grew a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm going to surprise him." she said. They then got to talking about what was going to happen. It wasn't long until Elrond cut them off.

"Girls, if we won't this to work were going to have to go now. People are already gathering in the courtyard." he told them. He then ushered Arwen and his sons out of the room. He then turned to Autheil and held out a lovely crown. "Thought you might need it." he said and placed it on her head.

"Just so you know you have my blessing with Legolas." Autheil was about to ask her father what he meant but he was already out the door.

Autheil let out a loud sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Legolas said from the doorway with a smile.

"You look handsome too." she said and made her way over to him. She kissed him quickly before he gave her his arm and lead them to the courtyard where everyone was gathered.

Aragorn stood on the steps and knelt before Gandalf. Aragorn wore a Gondorian breast plate with a black cape, his sword at his hip and his hair neatly brushed. He looked very much like a king.

Gandalf turned to Gimli who presented the crown to Gandalf. Gandalf raised the crown high and then placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf says. Aragorn stands up and turns around to face his people who cheer for him.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world. That we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn says. Autheil pulls out her wand and conjures up pink petals to fall from the sky. Gimli looks at the petals in awe as Legolas and Autheil laugh at his expression.

Aragorn then begins to sing in elvish " _ **Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" ("Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.")**_

Aragorn walks down the steps and everyone bowing to him as he goes by. He passes by Éwoyn and Faramir who was now Steward of Gondor since the passing of his sick minded father. They both bow to the new king and Aragorn bows slightly back. He then comes across the new King of Rohan, Éomer since Théoden had been killed on the battlefield. Autheil and Legolas walk hand in hand up to Aragorn as they lead the elves. Aragorn put a hand on Legolas's shoulder as Legolas does the same to him. Aragorn was the first to speak.

" _ **Hannon le." (Thank you.)**_ he says and then turns to Autheil. She half expected the same professional treatment but a smile and a small giggle left her mouth when Aragorn pulled her in for a hug. " _ **Thank you for the support and standing by me every step of the way.**_ " he said in elvish wanting it to be a bit more private. "Always have. Always will." Autheil promised. Autheil then removed herself from Aragorn's arms and looked to Legolas who had a small smile. Autheil mirrored the smile. Aragorn caught the smile from his two close friends. They then tilted their heads to the back a bit. Aragorn followed the direction just as the elves moved away.

There stood Arwen holding the banner of Gondor. Aragorn looks at her at in disbelief. The two slowly start to move towards each other as the others around them watch. When at arms length Aragorn takes the banner and gives it to the guard next to him without breaking his gaze of Arwen. Arwen held tears in her eyes as she bowed her head to the new king. Aragorn steps forward quikly and lifts her head with his hand. Arwen smiles at him sadly. Aragorn takes one second to look at her before he pulls her into a passionate kiss that take Arwen off guard for a moment. Aragorn spins them around. Everyone claps and Elrond smiles at the two while Autheil held a tear in her eye. She had only dreamed that the day would come she would see her sister and brother so happy. They kiss tenderly again before Arwen laughs and hugs Aragorn tightly.

Hand in hand they walk through the crowd together, Legolas, Autheil, Éomer, Gimli and Gandalf trailing behind them.

The crowd splits and there stands before them four of the most courageous hobbits ever known. They all bow to Aragorn until he stops them. "My friends." he says making the four of them to look up.

"You bow to no one." he tells them and gets down on one knee. Everyone in the courtyard follows in suit. The hobbits looked slightly unsure at the sight but did their best to contain it.

After a few seconds Aragorn rises as does everyone else and continues to walk through the crowd the hobbits in tow this time. They then returned to the front of the courtyard. Aragorn and Arwen walked hand in hand as did Autheil and Legolas behind them. One at the start of the steps, Aragorn turns and looks at Legolas and gives him a small nod.

"Autheil, I think Legolas has something he wants to ask you." he said.

Legolas smiles then turns to Autheil. "Autheil, I never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. You make me feel like the happiest person in the world just by smiling at me. I came close to losing you a couple time already and I don't ever want to risk losing you again without you knowing how much I truly do love you and always will. I was not lying when I said I wanted to spend forever with you and to show you I truly meant it, I want to ask something of you." Legolas said. He then got down on one knee and held a diamond ring in between his fingers while he held one of Autheil's hands in the other. Autheil gasped in surprise as her free hand shot to her mouth.

"I love you, Autheil and will continue to love you for all eternity. Will you please do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" Legolas asked. Autheil could barely speak through her tears of joy so she just nodded her head frantically, she did manage a small yes toward the end though. Legolas's wore the biggest smile ever as he slipped the ring on to her finger. The crowd cheered as Legolas stood to his feet and Autheil had practically jumped into his arms with joy. Legolas laughed but pulled Autheil in for a passionate kiss. The others started to go into the hall for the feast but Autheil and her friends and family stood around them and congratulated them. All of Autheil's dreams were finally coming true.


	36. Chapter 36: Epilogue

Arwen and Aragorn got married a week after the coronation, making Arwen queen of Gondor. Autheil couldn't have been more proud of her sister after telling her for years to follow her heart.

About a month after the coronation, Legolas and Autheil were married in Rivendell. They had thought that it would be a convenient place for everyone since everyone had to travel to get there and also because it was the place Legolas and Autheil had first met. All of the Fellowship members along with Éwoyn, Faramir, Éomer and a few other new friend attended the wedding.

Autheil was surprised to find Legolas's father very accepting of her and found her as a very suitable wife for his son. Legolas's father actually reminded Autheil of her father, Lord Elrond only wanting what was best for their children.

Upon Legolas and Autheil's first kiss as a married couple a connection was established. They were then able to read each others thoughts and emotions. The first thought they both read from each other was **_'I love you.'_**

The leave was a bit bittersweet for everyone though. Everyone was now going home, the hobbits would return to the Shire, Aragorn, Arwen, and Faramir, Gimli would return to Gondor, Éomer and Éwoyn would return to Rohan and Autheil and Legolas were set to go on their honeymoon but the return to Mirkwood.

They all stood their waving goodbye but deep in their hearts they knew it wasn't really goodbye.

A year later they were reunited at Sam's wedding when he married a lovely hobbit by the name of Rosie. The fellowship was then reunited again a year later when they all traveled to Gondor for the wedding of Éwoyn and Faramir.

Soon came the time for the Fellowship to bid somewhat of a final Farewell to it's members. Frodo along with Gandalf, Celeborn, Galadriel,Thadruil, Elrond and his sons were to leave for the Valair. Legolas held his new born son as Autheil bid farewell to her father, brother, and grandparents. Tears fell from everyone's face as they watched the ship sail from the Grey Haven onward.

Autheil and Legolas were now officially made King and Queen of Mirkwood. They spent much of their time restoring their wood to it's formal glory before the war.

The people grew in harmony and prosperity with the kingdoms untied together by friendship and love.

Over the years, Autheil and Legolas made it a point to visit either Rohan or/and Gondor very often.

At the age of 120, King Aragorn passed away from old age and a week later Arwen died of a broken heart. It was the fastest a elf had ever died of a broken heart. They left behind a grieving kingdoms, a son and two daughters but also a great legacy. They went down as most memorable King and Queen in the History of Gondor and Middle-Earth.

Merry and Pippin were laid to rest with Arwen and Aragorn when they died a year later. Aragorn's son, Eldarion was named King of Gondor after his father passed. Legolas, Autheil and Gimli took it upon themselves to help Eldarion in the first coming year as king. The three had then decide it was time to leave Middle-Earth as well, knowing that their time had come to an ended. Legolas and Autheil left the throne and the kingdom of Greenwood (formerly known as Mirkwood) to their son Veryan.

The three were sent on the last ship to leave Middle-Earth.

"Well, our next adventure, lies a head of us now." Legolas said.

"Well at least this time, no one's going to die." Autheil replied.

"Yeah but no promises that no one will get hurt."Gimli joked.

"True, I am still do have the best out of ten in dueling against the both of you." Autheil joked.

"Well shall we see if we can change that score now?" asked Gimli as he pulled out his ax.

"So confident Master Dwarf but do tell me how won in both the Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith Battle?" Autheil teased. Gimli growled at her.

"Do I sense a grudge dear Gimli?" Autheil joked.

"You cheated!" Gimli insisted while Legolas laughed at his beloved wife and dear friend bickered as they traveled onward towards a new life.

The End

 **Please review if you liked the story or not or tell me what was your favorite part. Thanks for reading it! xoxoxo**


End file.
